


I Could Be Good For You

by AnimationImagination



Series: Moon River [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationImagination/pseuds/AnimationImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Natasha won't give up on each other and their newfound relationship...Natasha knows she can't push to far before frightening the downtroddened and awkwardly charming softy...but Maybe Bruce is getting a little more comfortable around that red-haired assassin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here Comes The Snow

A/N: Just wanted to thank 'Notashamed' for the awesome suggestions I hope to be able to incorperate.

Enjoy everyone! :)

* * *

 

Bruce kept his head buried into his pillow, curled up in his oversized clothes. As usual, he's over the sheets rather then inside them. 'Cute' isn't exactly a nickname any grown man wants to hear, but it's the one word Natasha can think of to describe the disheveled scientist.

That short curly lock over his forehead couldn't hide his brown eyes from her view. Natasha tilts her head to his angle, whispering a sweet 'good morning' to her exhausted friend.

Dr. Banner refuses to move having only recently been able to fall asleep. He smirks politely, voice cracking in a groggy haze, "What time is it Miss Romanoff?"

She's on her knees stacking some clean shirts in his drawer, "10:40. Clint left me the morning shift cause Fury called him in for business. You awake yet _Vrach_?"

He shuts his eyes immediately after he hears the time. It wasn't exactly a pleasant dream, being shot at, yelled at, poked and prodded; _but Betty was there_. Just to be able to ' _see'_ her made the nightmare worthwhile. _And_ _the reality hurt._ Especially when Romanoff opens that top drawer of his night stand, to put some of his things away. Seeing that picture of Betty laying over her obituary was enough to tug on his heart.

Dr. Banner gives a tearful mumble, curling up tighter in his fetal position. If he could just ' _see'_ her one more time. His pleading resembles a schoolboy;

"Just 5 more minutes Natasha."

She gives a heavy sigh standing up straighter. Her hands are on her hips when she responds, "No Bruce. I let you sleep in long enough."

The assassin gives him a minute. She knows pushing him isn't the answer, and she can't nudge or roll him over. Limited to no contact was a silent rule of hers to avoid startling him when his senses were dulled. Besides, he'd been through enough to have to be rudely awaken on top of it all.

There are very few things anyone could hide from Miss Romanoff, and that tear in the corner of his eyes certainly was not one of them.

"Don't move." She bends over slightly, whispering before brushing her finger under his left eye.

He reopens that glassy stare in a short huff that could have been considered a laugh.

Natasha just bites her upper lip. She knew what troubled him. Romanoff is quick to open his blinds changing the subject, "Look how nice it is outside Bruce. Bright and sunny. Looks warm too..."

Banner covers his face, eyes burning, "Bright is certainly the word for it."

"Come on Bruce. I feel like walking and I'm not going out by myself."

He rolls over onto his back, rubbing viciously at his eyes. She snickers when she sees him smile. One day she'll jump on the bed, rough around a bit to see if he's ticklish or not. It's tempting to give it a whirl right now but Natasha smirks, resolving to behave herself.

"I'll be right back. I just have to give Barton a quick call."

Bruce sits up slowly, still groggy from a lack of sleep. He's still upset, but he knows that girl is only trying to help, "Thanks Natasha."

She smiles feeling accomplished, "For what? Doing what I'm supposed to do? And don't thank me yet buddy, you might hate me before this day is done."

"It's possible, however improbable."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

He sits back, giving up on his attempt to put something in his stomach, even if it was just a dish of plain white rice. She nudges him subconsciously with her knees crossed, glancing out the window of the small shop before refocusing on his pretty brown eyes, "Did you take anything for your head ache."

Bruce sarcastically tilts his head, "You confiscated my pills."

Natasha freezes, "Oh yeah, I did. Where the heck-."

"In your pocket." He had a few vials of the simple stuff, but Romanoff made it clear that she would hold onto his stronger pain killers to prevent that temptation to overdose.

She reaches out slipping two his hand. "You're welcome."

" _Your_ idea. Can you spare them?"

"Ha! No I can't. You do look a little green."

He rolls his eyes, "You are very observant."

Miss Romanoff lifts her hand over his forehead. He wrinkles his nose uncomfortable with being touched at the moment; "Green as in _'Green_ '?"

"No, just green. Not 'Green'."

"Green?"

"Yes, but not-"

"So, I'm green, but I'm not 'green'."

"You're not going green, there's just a little green on your cheeks." She smirks trying not to laugh at his persisting. She knows he's doing it to bother her at this point.

"Like musty green?"

"No, it's that, 'you're going to vomit' green."

He clicks the side of his teeth, smirking sarcastically, "Thanks Natasha, I can always count on you to state the obvious."

Romanoff leans back in her chair, crossing her arms with a smile on her face, "You drive me crazy."

Bruce shuts his eyes as he's about to respond, throat receiving that bitter taste from the pills. She snickers when he makes a noise, "You're such a mess. Are you okay?"

"You're the one with holes in your back."

Her hair reacts in a light bounce when she leans forward, "They're not 'holes', they're cuts a bruises."

" _Deep,_ cuts and bruises."

"They're just surface scars."

"That are probably killing you right now."

Natasha gives a casual shrug, "I've been through worse."

His eyes lower as he shakes his head. _She's a spy, a master assassin...There's little that could faze her._

She smiles looking out the window, "I'm feeling, Rockefeller Center this afternoon. Watch the skaters for a little while. You game?"

He shrugs casually returning her smile, "Whatever you want Miss Romanoff. Just remember it was snowing before."

Natasha's quick to stand up urging him to follow behind her, "Come on my huckleberry friend."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sky looked full of clouds, a little mist in the air supplying an irritating moisture as the two-some walked down the half-emptied sidewalk.

By the time those white icy flakes started to fall, they had already reached their destination. Natasha was quick to lean her back against the small barricade and much to Bruce's embarrassment, catch a few flakes with her tongue. With her head thrown back, those small icy pieces of cotton found their way into her fiery red hair.

She laughed when she saw his facial expression, "What?"

He just shakes his head, "You look ridiculous."

Natasha keeps her eyes focused on a fresh one landed on her open palm, "You've never caught a snowflake on your tongue?"

Banner gives her a look as if to say; _Are you kidding?_ She smirks tilting her head, "You deprived child. Bruce stick your tongue out."

He narrows his focus looking her up and down as she tilts her head back, "Not if I'm going to look like that."

Her eyes close as she keeps her tongue out, "Okay, leave me looking absolutely _ridiculous_ all by myself."

"You don't seem to mind." He leans his elbow on the barricade, still watching over his 'little spider'. It was a shame she generally felt a need to hide that playful, innocent, side of personality. Sure, Natasha could kill someone with her bare hands if she felt threatened, but that childlike innocence and gentle laugh is what made her something special to Bruce. Being around her made him feel human even if she did embarrass him a little.

He's caught off guard when she tosses a snowball into the air, landing right back down into her palm. They weren't even completely aware the weather had permitted such a pile up. He widens his big brown eyes, "Don't you dare!"

She wiggles her eyebrows with a crafty expression on her face, "Would you be angry?"

He smirks raising his eyebrows, "Miss Romanoff..."

"Would you?"

"No, but I don't-"

-Splat!

He jumps when she hits his side with her small creation, covering her face as she chuckles, He bites his cheek trying to suppress his own smirking as he shakes his head for the third time that afternoon. Bruce waits until she bows her head, leaving those small footprints into the pavement a few feet away from him. He slides his hand across the barricade, collecting a snowball a little smaller than his palm, enough to wrap his fingers around it, before tossing it in her general direction.

Natasha smiles, showing a little teeth when she feels the chill on her shoulder. Her body whips around as he glances into the sky, inconspicuously. She snickers, "You big tease!"

She was personally ready to throw another one before he shoved his hand into his pocket, giving her a sweet smile, "I'm sorry Miss Romanoff."

"Why? For having a little fun?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him like that, leaning into the barricade, light snow falling around his sweet frame. He was such a soft individual; warm and endearing. Natasha makes her way back towards him, her slender fingers engraving the shape of a heart in her ball of ice. She lets it fall to the ground in slight frustration;

- _Love is for children._.. _then again, everyone could be a child at heart._

She looks down at her hands when they meet, reddened from her little game, "My hands are freezing."

He offers an open palm, she gently lays hers on top, only slightly warmer then her own. His gentle rubbing starts with a thumb, "Cold hands, warm heart."

Her eyes meet his. He takes a deep breath before planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Her cheeks flush a pinkish color, heart thumping at least twice as fast. He keeps that hold on her hands, opposite fingers brushing a warm sensation over her sore digits. Natasha tilts her head, green-hazel eyes focused on his 'work'.

Bruce glances upwards, her eyes unexpectedly meeting his. If he only knew just how much she cared about that emotional wreck and his big heart.

He glances upwards breaking the silence as he reopens his palm to 'release' her, "We should, head back before it really starts coming down."

She nods in somewhat of a haze, rubbing over her own hand the way he had just done. She eventually rams them into her pockets walking beside him, "Sure Doc."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve found it hard to fall asleep on a quiet night, but the thunderstorm currently occurring outside his window made it slightly difficult. His spot in the common room hadn't changed since he got there, parked underneath the heater in a light blanket.

Rogers gave a mumble with forearm over his eyes. Stark had to be a complete idiot to have floor to ceiling windows and now blinds. The lightning was enough to illuminate the entire room as if the sun was flashing.

He decides to cover his head completely with that blanket, only to be rudely awaken by a load crash outside his window. Steve resolves that it is in his best interest to get up and check.

He paces slowly towards the roof, eyes quickly spotting the demigod in his red and silver apparel, hammer and all. He rolls his eyes before opening the door, "Thor? That was quite an entrance."

The Asgardian smiles entering in his drenched clothes, "I do apologize Patriotic Man, but there was an unexpected delay and a reason for my disappearance and late return."

Steve held one hand over his cheek in a sleep deprived state, "Is it an emergency?"

"Well, not exactly."

Rogers is quick to respond as he heads back to his spot on the sofa, "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha is slow to enter the lab, one foot in front of the other before she makes eye contact. It was early that morning and she's nervous to bother him. He gives her a quick smirk, eyes over the top of his glasses before she feels comfortable entering his little space. Her eyes focus on him and his papers while his screen fills with an analysis and seemingly random encryption.

Romanoff brushes her hand over a few loose papers, "What are you up to Bruce?"

He shifts his glance to ensure she's looking at nothing important, "Nothing good."

She parks herself on the stool beside him, eyes still skimming through his page while her toes swing loosely against the ground.

Bruce keeps to himself, seemingly unaffected by her presence and occasional stares. Her forefinger touches the table only to be crossed with her third, as if it were walking to steal the paper within his grasp. He smirks catching on to her little trick. He's quick to reach down, encasing her fist and returning it to it's proper place;

"Nice try Miss Romanoff."

The corners of her mouth curve upwards, "What are you hiding."

He drops his files to the opposite end, typing in a few more numbers, "Equations. You wouldn't understand them."

Natasha slips her right knee over the left, head pressed into the palm of her hand as she rests on her elbow, "Try me."

He stutters, tongue twirling within his mouth, "Well, it's a medical thing, sort of."

She stays put, her hand brushing over her knee after tugging the bottom of her low-necked beige sweater. Her eyebrows lower, "I know you're not trying to supress your other half. That would make me very mad, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Bruce breathes a heavy sigh as he removes his glasses with one hand. He turns his head towards her, lock over his forehead when he gives into that smirk, "Does anything get passed you?"

The assassin shifts her hand underneath her head leaning her side on the table, "Nope."

He lowers his head, eyes only glancing over the paper beneath him, "Stark told you where I was?"

She corrects him, "Instinct tells me everything I need to know."

"Like a sixth sense."

"A gift."

"One of many." His whisper was low, really only meant for himself.

She smirks, "What was that?"

He looks up at her, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well Miss Romanoff, _If you don't mind,_ running down to tell Stark one of his little chemicals could backfire if he doesn't take care of it."

Natasha stands up ready to leave, throwing her hand on her hip debating on giving him a hard time. She rolls her eyes planting a kiss on his cheek, "No problem Doc. Nice to see you up at a reasonable hour."

His brown eyes close immediately when he feels her soft lips pressed up against his cheek. She pulled away all to quick, brushing a hand over the side of his head before slipping by. He shuts his eyes and with a little hesitation he calls for her. His hand barely touches her shoulder before he release her, "Natasha, wait."

Romanoff feels a chill run up her arm from his tender catch, She gives that sweet _'hmm',_ unsure of how to handle his timid response.

He quickly calculates her closeness, taking into consideration the location of the wounds on her back. Bruce slowly slips his lips onto hers, a gentle hand barely touching the back of her head.

Natasha falls into him, arms immediately wrapped around his neck. They part for air, his thumb rubbing her soft skin as she nods her head towards the screen behind them, "Stark's chemicals are going to explode."

His eyes stay fixed within hers, quick to dive back towards her mouth, "Let 'em."

She smirks after their lips separate, "It's his own fault anyway. The stupid jerk's probably got a camera in -"

Bruce keeps his eyes closed that time, kissing her before her sentence is finished. She sighs, enjoying every moment as she tugs gently on his curls. His tense emotions were running strong. Natasha found it hard to decide whether he wanted to cry or if he was just simply nervous holding her. She eventually resolved that both were possible, blended into some thick, messy disaster.

Romanoff keeps a slow and tender hold on his mouth; her current way of reassuring Bruce that _'she loves him'_ and that _'she's here for him.'_ Her opposite hand slides to his chest to feel that pesky heart beat she's knows to watch for.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Welcome back Barton. We missed you." Pepper gives him a smile as Steve gives the director standing beside him a firm handshake.

Clint spots that 'freak from Asgard', shooting him a look, "You left me you bozo."

"I do apologize Arrow Man, but what exactly is a 'bozo'?" Thor looks up from the floor arms crossed in deep contemplation.

Rogers brushes it off politely, "Nevermind."

Clint gives a sharp look in Tony's direction, "Where's Nat?"

He points above his head, "Top floor. In the lab with her buddy."

Barton gives a quick answer before venturing off to retrieve them, "You're so on top of things you freak."

Stark shrugs his shoulders when he feels overwhelmed by everyone's stares, "What?"


	2. Bridge Over Troubled Water

They've been stuck in that lab for god knows how long, still caught up and intertwined with one another. She keeps her eyes closed, her hand slipping 'accidentally' to pop the next two buttons on his shirt. Natasha knows Bruce can only stay emersed in a kiss for so long before suspicion will start to kick into high gear. She freezes in the act, resolving to just keep her hand pressed against his chest and realistically, it is the more sensible thing for her to do.

His hands stay wrapped around her back, caught up in her sweet scent and gentle touch. He knows his heart is pounding, and so does she. The little detail is hard to catch when the couple stays so in tune to the rising body heat and slow tender kisses.

She wants to smile when she feels his tongue run briefly along her bottom lip before the typical tug. Natasha decides that if he's the one initiating, maybe it's okay to play along, so, she does.

Her tongue dives passionately into his mouth, much to his pleasent surprise. He's 'high' on her most current reassurance of her love, eyes ready to roll back into his head. For the first time in a long time, he's living for a moment as opposed to dreaming about what he's lost. Romanoff is his everything whether he wants to admit it or not, and he has. It's intimidating. He doesn't know how far to push, and Natasha doesn't want to be the one to pull him along, even if she is dying to run her fingers through his thick curly hair, wrap a leg around his waist and literally knock him off his feet.

Her heart reminds her that Bruce is still healing from that devistating heartache and major depression. She knows that to push him into something he's not ready for, would be cruel, inhuman even.

Natasha still doesn't know exactly how much 'excitement' he can handle with his heart pounding at least twice as fast as he pulls her body closer. With one hand stroking her lower back, she can tell he's trembling lightly.

She releases a moan unintentionally, secretly worried it might scare that mild-mannered scientist. Sure enough he gently pulls his mouth away, panting gently for air with his head bowed low. His hands are barely held around her waist as he whispers genuinely, "I'm sorry Natasha."

Her eyes widen passionately as her hand brushes over his cheek. She can see that glaze over his soft brown eyes, "For what? Bruce, talk to me. It's okay."

The physician holds his hand over the one rested on his chest, "I, tend to- I don't have control..."

She shakes her head, bright red hair reacting to her slight movement, "Bruce, relax. Quite frankly, you didn't do anything - wrong." The assassin wanted to kick herself. _Could she have been any more blunt with the poor man?_

He didn't seem to hear her, preoccupied on something else. His eyes shut removing her hand from off his shoulder, "Natasha."

She looks up as he holds her hands between them, "Talk to me Bruce, what's wrong..."

His body runs into panic mode, eyebrows raised before he drops his head barely able to choke down the lump in his throat. His voice cracks through his whisper, "Nothing, I just can't- can't handle-,' he gives up his lack of an explanation, rubbing his thumb over her hands as he gives a heavy sigh, 'I love you. I- I don't want to hurt you- You're beautiful, and perfect and it's just-."

Her eyes widen waiting for him to finish. She was perfect; beyond pretty, and she had a heart of gold. He couldn't handle that overwhelming feeling that was unidentifiable. He head tilts with an exasperated sigh.

He releases her hands, immediatly he tugs vicously at his curls. She gently follows him with her eyes as he brushes past her and in one motion exits the lab in a trembling fit.

Natasha shuts her eyes on the verge of tears herself. She glances around the room, one hand over her temple as she debates running after him. Romanoff clenches a fist when she hears that tapping.

Whoever knocked on that door was going to die...

She snapped, "What?"

Clint cracks the door open, nervous when Natasha clenches her teeth, "Sorry Nat, just checking on you. Where's Banner?"

Natasha gives a heavy sigh glancing at his loose papers, "He, just left."

Barton invites himself in, crossing his arms slightly concerned with her facial expression, "Are you okay?"

The assassin tosses the paper back onto the table, "Just fine and yourself."

He smirks, "Okay, what happened."

She shrugs, "I don't know. I mean, I think I know,' he gives her a look, 'Clint, I'm so confused. One minute we're sharing one of the best moments of my life and the next he's quivering in the corner. I just, wish he would stop running and hiding from me."

Barton keeps his stare, "I think he's afraid of hurting or overwhelming you."

"But I can handle it!"

He laughs.

She widens her stare, "You're laughing, but I'm serious."

"I know you are, but maybe, he just needs a little more time to heal."

Natasha lowers her head running her finger over the table. Clint had no clue how well she understood that sort of pain. She nods almost automatically, ignoring that small detail he would never know about, "Or accepted a little help."

Barton shrugs his shoulders, "Look, Bruce likes you lot, and he trusts you so just talk to him. He can handle honesty and you'd be doing a huge favor to the both of you by just laying the cards on the table. You've got to be honest with each other. If you keep tiptoeing around each other, you're not going to get anywhere."

Natasha glances upwards with a smirk on her face, "I think we're both afraid of failure."

Clint gives her a nudge, "Then tell him! Right now, go!"

She lowers her head sighing before taking a few slow steps, "Clint, I'm scared."

"Since when?! Go!"

"What if I scare him?"

"You won't, just go slow."

"What if he makes me leave?"

"He won't."

"What if I say the wrong thing?"

"Apologize."

"What if he-"

"Nat..."

She glances over her shoulder, "Clint?"

"Just go. Everything will be fine."

　

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

"I've never heard anything more idiotic in my entire life. Look, clubs, hearts, look at it Thor!" Steve points to the cards on the table as Pepper gives a smirk.

She takes a sip of her tea before replying, "I don't think it's worth wasting your breath on Steve."

Thor crossed his arms, "Midgardians. At least Lady Potts has come to at understand of my game play."

Pepper slides her hands over the table, "Alright, why don't we play something else. Thor you pick."

"I wish to play the game of fish."

Potts lifts her eyebrow, "Go fish? Seriously?"

He nods with a grin on his face, "Indeed."

Steve coughs rolling his eyes as he explained the situation, "Tony went out and got stoned drunk with Clint one time, so the three of them stayed up all night playing 'Go fish.' Apparently Thor liked it."

Pepper rolls her eyes shuffling the deck, "Okay then. I'm not about to argue with a demigod. Just, not exactly sure how you do this with a deck of regular cards,' she snickers, 'Oh god what am I doing, I feel like an idiot."

Tony prances through the kitchen with his Starkphone, texting away some complaint to the director. His eyes barely shift up to the CEO mumbling with his mind preoccupied, "Where's Brucey?"

Steve shrugs, "Haven't seen him."

Pepper shakes her head, "Not sure. Ask JARVIS-"

"JARVIS is being rebooted, had some sort of virus locked into him which, concerns me because clearly Barton is the only one who could have done something like that." He knows he cut her off, giving that pathetic stare before continueing, "And Little Red?"

Steve shrugs a second time, "I don't know."

Thor slams the table, "Does anyone have a club of some sorts?"

Pepper tilts her head, "Go fish!"

Stark taps her shoulder, "You really have no idea where he is?"

She bites her bottom lip, drawing a card from the pile, "Sorry."

He mumbles a bit under his breath storming towards the elevator as he shoves his phone into his pocket, "Floor 15, ASAP. Daddy's lost his patience."

The machine replies, "Floor 15 Sir."

He smiles looking up as if he could see the AI, "Oh, JARVIS, you're up again, perfect. Locate Dr. Banner."

　

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

　

Tony tugs on the bottom of his fancy suit, cracking his neck before taking a step towards that dishelved disaster he calls his friend.

Bruce managed to find his way to the balcony off the main floor, hidden from everything but his worries and plaging emotions. With the wind barely able to toss his curls, he grips nervously at his fingers, elbows rested on the gate as he stares into the air.

Stark gives a cough before stepping beside him, leaning his back against the gate, "You uh, look like kicked puppy."

He shakes his head, tongue running over the inner part of his cheek as his thumb runs over the side of his hands, "Thanks."

He smirks, shoving his hands into his pockets, "So what happened."

Bruce releases a huff, looking down, "I'm fine."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to give you a mutiple choice?"

He shrugs. No matter what he wanted, he knew he could never hide everything from Stark. He sighs, rubbing his open hands over his face, " _Ugh_ , it's complicated."

Stark shrugs his own shoulders, "So. I'm listening,' he shifts to the side, 'Okay, here's the thing; you've got the hotest assassin trailing you around like her life depends on it. Do you know how many men would give up a limb to trade places with you right now?! She's giving you rediculous amounts of attention and you run and hide. Does that make any sense? You have to at least admit it's not normal."

Banner widens his eyes his head still bowed low, hands back to their tugging, "No, it's not normal, I'm not normal, I just-." He shuts his eyes, feet shifting nervously under his petite yet toned frame, one knee pressed against the gate.

Stark crosses his arms and tilts his head, "I'm still listening."

Bruce shakes his head, responding in a calmer tone, "Tony, I, remember when you asked me if I had any luck with love?"

Stark nods, already knowing what he was about to tell him. Tony leaned forward, arms droping as he rests one elbow on the barricade; _Finally! He's opening up!_

Banner just gives another sigh before continuing. It's a struggle, his friend knows it's a struggle as he continues to wait patiently, "Well, if you could call it luck, I was married to the only girl I consider worth 'losing a limb over'."

Tony gives a smirk waiting for him to continue, "Was she pretty."

He could see the tears in his eyes as he swallowed hard, "God, she was beautiful. I loved her, even after our fallout."

Stark smirked, ready to give another comment before he noticed Bruce pull in his bottom lip. He knew what bothered him, but to keep his little secret, he let the scientist keep talking. It was tempting not to break down and hug him right then and there.

The doctor glances upwards, eyes glassy from the potential tears, "I, -She was right to walk away- Ran after someone else who could care for her better then me. If I could have just held her just one more time, before- she died,' he holds his head, tension buildling, 'I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I love Natasha but I can't- just, _ugh,_ I can't talk."

Tony lifts his eyebrows, answering in much more soothing tone then was characteristic for the master of the tower, "...You can't handle it."

"It- it just hurts...I did so much for Betty and wounde up with nothing but heart ache and a guilty conscience. No one can replace that girl, but when I'm with Natasha, I feel- normal. Like someone understands me again. If I ever hurt her Tony, if something happens to that girl because of me-I'll- I already feel bad. I- _he_ almost tore her apart on plenty of occasions. I can't keep doing this- it's not fair to Natasha. I feel so worthless."

"Buddy, Nat's gunna love you no matter what. She loves you for who you are, not what you can or can't do for her. The girl likes you, both sides of you. Don't be so concerned about, hurting her or start worrying about something that might never happen. And, there's no reason you haven't told me this sooner. You're still my best friend, and I'm here for you. So stop with this 'worthless' garbage. I wish you could see what we see, but words only go so far. Just promise that you'll talk to me from now on. Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart and I want to help."

He rests the hell of his hand against his forehead. He tries to smirk through that broken heart on the brink of tears, "Thanks Tony."

"And you should go talk to Natasha, just spill out your gutts- I know, it's difficult. But she cares about you big guy. Just tell her what's going on."

"I know, it's just, I- it bothers me a lot. I don't want her to think that I don't care about her, or anything, I'm just-"

"You're stuck. Be honest with Nat, let her know you love her, you just want to take it slow and need to heal a little bit more."

He shrugs taking a heavy swallow, "I guess."

Stark rests a hand over his shoulder, "You do! You're heartbroken and understandably. She was your wife for God sake! I get it, I understand. It'll be alright big guy. Just hang in there. Don't give up or get stupid on me. Just promise you won't tell anyone about our little conversation. I have a tough guy persona to live up to you know."

He smirks, "Thanks Tony. It, means a lot."

"Anytime Brucey. That's what I'm here for."


	3. Teir Abhaile Riu/Go Home With You

"You do not have such beasts on the realm of the Earth my bird friend?"

Clint shakes his head, eyes fixed as he politely waits for Thor to finish his statement.

"They do cause much trouble. Considered to be an annoyance. Forgive me, but their chirping sounds of higher pitch resemble the master of the tower when he has much to say."

Barton lifts his hand initially to his mouth before pushing it over his forehead. His cheeks pull in as he attempts to restrain the smirking and temptation to chuckle at the demigods description.

He accidentally releases a huff when Stark enters the room, mouth running at his usual speed;

"Guys! I found General Ross' gamma base!  Alright birdy boy, why are you laughing?"

Clint shakes his head 'no', "That's great. So you called Fury?"

He wrinkles his nose, "No, and I don't plan to. Blackmail isn't fun unless you play against the rules."

The archer shrugs his shoulders, "Okay, but I want in."

Thor speaks up from his semi quiet sate, "As do I."

Tony gives a lop-sided grin, "Well then we have methods to discuss..."

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  . . . . . .

 

Natasha stayed at her desk, pen in her hand as she wrote up a potential 'script'. She'd spent the entire day composing dialogue for herself and still, the words weren't flowing. _And what if she said the wrong thing?_ _  
_

She knew the gist of what she wanted to convey, at least, she thought she did. Yet deciding on specifics was enough to give Miss Romanoff a headache and an over-flowing garbage bin.

Natasha lifts her latest draft as she reads in an under-tone;

"...we've been around each other long enough...blah blah blah....ugh! I'm such a _breevok_!"

Her hands wrap around the frame of her page to crumple the latest failure. She picks up her pen, scribbling expletives in her native tongue all over the empty paper. Her teeth clench when the sound of a gentle knock echoes off her walls;

"Yes, it's open."

Natasha closes her eyes, standing up as she repeats herself, "It's open."

Her heart takes a leap sending her pulse into a whirlwind when that dejected practitioner gives her a smirk, "You alright Miss Romanoff?"

She returns his sweet expression, opening her door a little wider, "You're just the person I wanted to see."

He breathes a sarcastic inhale through his teeth, "why am I getting the feeling that wasn't a compliment."

"Just an observation. You coming in, or am I still a stranger?"

Bruce gives her a tugging back at his fingers as she closes the door behind him, "Thanks. Um, Natasha, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She plops onto her bed, completely comfortable around him, "Okay, cause I have something to ask you as well."

He glances downward nervously shifting his weight, "Okay, uh, you first."

Natasha presses to her belly, elbows rested on her mattress, "I have two things actually, so you first."

The physician bites on his inner cheek, "No no, I'm listening."

She swings her feet up towards her back, ankles over-lapping as she points those ballerina toes towards the ceiling, "Okay, well, Bruce- the thing is, I find it difficult to trust people because of everything that's happened to me, but every time I'm with you, I feel different. I feel really comfortable with you, I mean, you get me and that's something akin to camaraderie I haven't experienced well, in a long time. I just want to know if I'm overwhelming you or moving a little to fast. I like you and- I know I'm rambling."

He smirks partly from nervousness and from watching her sweet expressions, "You don't overwhelm me Natasha. I don't want to you think my messed up emotions are because of something you did. When we're together, I feel whole again. You make me feel human. I guess I'm just...scared? You're an amazing woman you really are, I'd be a complete disaster without you, but it's not far to tie you down to a wreck like me."

"I must have told you a million times by now, what you mean to me. We're both distraught, lonely, and completely screwed up. I'm fine with it if you are."

Banner gives a sigh, "I'm just not healing very fast-"

"Please don't push yourself. If you're not ready it's okay."

He widens his eyes when his hands lift up, "No! That's not what I meant- ugh,' he kneels at the foot of her bed encasing her hands into his, 'Natasha, you keep me sane, you really do. I just...don't expect you to wait for me. Not sure why you'd want to even consider spending time with someone this old and broken anyways."

Natasha leans forward planting a kiss on his nose, "You're not old, and you're not broken. I'm not going anywhere unless it's with you so don't even ask. The only thing you're allowed to ask is for me to stop pushing you. If we need to go slow, we go slow. I don't expect you to heal over night, I just want you to talk to me and be honest with me. Don't be afraid to tell me what's going on. I care about you Bruce. A lot more then you think I do."

He sighs tilting his head while rubbing at her soft and slender fingers, "I love you Natasha. Thanks for not giving up on me, yet."

She swings her feet a bit with a smile on her face, "I love you _Vrach_ , _both_ sides of you. So no more 'cures', got it? Can't risk losing you in the process. And um, I've got one more question."

His eyes glance up with a little eagerness before she continues;

"I've got a 'little problem' in Russia to attend to and I sort of, don't really want to go by myself so, would you want to come? It's not too stressful, I promise."

Bruce shrugs, being his usual cautious self, "Sure, what's involved?"

She brushes it off, "Minor details we can discuss on the way. I'd like to spend a week. You up for that?"

He smirks, "As long as I'm with you, I guess I'll be up for just about anything."

Natasha releases a quick huff of laughter as her cheeks flush a bright red, "Oh Doc, you're killing me."

 

* * *

 

　It was apparently easy for the two-some to loose track of time when they were together, laughing as they shared some ridiculous stories and viewpoints.

She found it amusing when he tried for the fifth time to break down a complex equation for her. And Bruce wounde up with the first headache he actually didn't mind by the time she had finished a full blown Russian conversation. Natasha felt he should know a few words for comforts sake before they left the country. She wasn't surprised being that her friend was a complete genius when he picked up everything she taught at a rapid pace.

It was hard for him not to be proud of the master assassin when she finally figured out his simple equation. That girl had to be one in a million, and he felt lucky to be her friend.

They had taken a personal interest in what the other person found intriguing which left an impression on both of them.

Natasha fell back onto her bed as she chuckled at his attempt to form a sentence. The only problem he had was reversing two specific words which formed a completely different sentence. She rubbed the tears under her eyes from the fit of laughter, "No _Vrach_ , you had it the first time..."

He smiles giving a quick glance at the clock on her table, unaware of how long they'd been talking and laughing. Bruce stands up tongue back to its nervous twirling, "It's getting late Natasha and you need sleep."

She turns her head, still pressed against her mattress. After giving a quick look at the time, she sits up and follows him with her eyes as he plants a kiss on her forehead;

"Goodnight Natasha."

The spy bites the side of her lip, debating on extending a potentially disastrous offer. She closes her eyes convincing herself that it goes no deeper then the general statement.  Besides, he still needs supervision and Clint could use a night off.

"Bruce, would you - if you're okay with it; you can stay if you want. I don't mind."

 

He lifts his shoulders, uncomfortably tugging on the back of his neck, "Um..."

She shrugs her own shoulders trying not to push, "One night? I don't mind taking a shift anyways...Only if you're comfortable of course."

He can do little but shake his head at that shimmer in her hazel-green eyes. Banner had no intention of staying, and he was a bit uncomfortable with the idea being that there were too many people currently occupying the tower. Gossip just spread all too quickly and he never enjoyed being the main topic.

Bruce makes clear eye contact with her, hands dropped to the sides as he walks over towards her bed. She gives a smile, swinging into position with her cheek pressed into her pillow and her knees pulled into her chest. Natasha's not surprised when he leans over to pull her blankets up and tuck her in, planting one more kiss on her her head before shutting off her lamp.

Romanoff takes a deep inhale the instant he leaned forward, 'high' on the scent of his cologne and tender affirmation of his love. His voice is soft and sweet as he whispers;

"Good night Miss Romanoff."

She keeps her smile when he brushes that stray hair behind her ear, "Good night _Vrach_ Banner."

Natasha watches him until he leaves, closing the door as softly as possible before heading off to his own living space.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

"No, see! Once again you're not listening to me." Clint holds his bag of sunflower seeds, foot propped up on the empty chair beside him.

Tony rolls his eyes dropping his pen, "Well, those are your only options."

Thor sighs, "Of the two, I prefer the first option."

The archer leans forward a little bit more excited, "No Thor! That includes marching up the base and dragging him out _before_ kicking the shit out of him. I just want to run in there, knock everyone dead and then go for the general. Makes more sense to me."

"Yeah, okay bird-brain. theoretically, sounds wonderful, but you're forgetting one thing....Ross has minions."

Tony jumps when he hears that female assassin behind him, "I think you're making a big deal out of nothing. Just kill the god damn bastard, not sure why this is so complicated."

Stark clutches his reactor dramatically, "Girl! Please don't sneak up on a guy with heart issues!"

She shrugs her shoulders sipping her juice as she answers halfheartedly, "Sorry."

Clint points his forefinger towards the billionaire, "He makes it complicated."

Natasha tosses her half-emptied glass into the sink, "Work it out boys. I'd love to play day care but I've got business to attend to."

Barton crosses his arms after handing Thor his seeds, "And just where do you think you're going?"

She smirks over her shoulder, "To Russia with Bruce."

He shakes his head, "I'm not happy about that Missy. Why didn't you tell me before."

"It's really not that important. Look Clint, it's a quick one. Everything will be fine and if I have any problems, I've got the hulk. We'll be alright."

He narrows his focus, "You call me everyday young lady. I want a daily update, you hear?"

Stark lifts an eyebrow disturbed to have been excluded from the current conversation, "Wait a minute, you're taking my lab partner to Russia without my permission?!"

She rolls her eyes, "Why do I need your permission?"

"Because! Now ask nicely and I'll think about it."

"Unless you wish to be strangled, I suggest you mind your own business."

"It depends on your method, I might enjoy it."

She raises a fist, knocking him in the jaw. Thor gives a smirk at the red-head, "Lady Romanoff! I applaud your bravery!"

Tony clutches his cheek as he whines, "Oh will you shut up!"

Pepper Potts enters the kitchen with a look of embarrassment over her face, "Oh Lord, what did he do now?"

 

* * *

 

"It's about a 7 hour flight on my baby from here to Russia."

"You're a little speed demon now aren't you? Didn't see that coming."

"Maybe." She smirks, punching numbers into the jet's keypad. He chuckles holding his head at her comment;

"Oh great, what did I get myself into."

"A good deed.' She flicks a switch clutching her earpiece, 'Alright let's see if we can't make time fly."

Bruce tries to remain helpful, tablet on his lap as he maps out the area for her, "Seriously, if you go any faster, I might throw up."

She laughs, "There's a bag in the compartment in front of you."

He gives her a sideways glance calculating precise and accurate specifics. Natasha just shakes her when when he gets a little too technical for her, "That's out of my league Doc."

"Just keep doing what you're doing."

"That's better. Now you're speaking my language."

"Really? Well now how do you say 'slow down' in _your language_?"

She casually shakes her head, "I have no idea."

　

|-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha was a skilled polite, landing much softer then Clint was known for. Her professional nature was evident by her facial expression and the pattern used to shut off the items in her jet.

She gives him a smirk opening the doors for them to exit, "We didn't even get to talk about the mission did we?"

Bruce just shakes his head, "Nope."

Romanoff gives a shrug, "Doesn't matter. We have the rest of the night to talk about it anyways. And we're staying with some friends of mine, Mr. and Mrs. Shostakov."

"And you told me you don't have friends outside the tower."

She lowers her head, "They were relatives of my in-laws, so no, ex-family doesn't count."

Bruce widens his eyes, "And they're okay with you bringing _me_?"

Natasha smirks, "They said they were fine with me bringing along a 'nuclear physicist'."

"You didn't mention the monster..."

She rolls her eyes stepping out of the jet, "Relax buddy, you're stressing out again."

He steps out of the aircraft giving her a look, "I'm not comfortable with this. What if something happens on the -."

Natasha throws the small duffel over her shoulder. Taking a step towards him she presses her forefinger over his mouth, " _Vrach,_ there is absolutely nothing to be worried about. I wouldn't have brought you along if I thought you couldn't handle it. Okay?"

He nods, letting her fix his jacket and run a hand through his hair, "You look like a professional disaster."

Bruce bites nervously at his cheek, "This sounds stupid, but I feel like I'm, meeting your parents or something...Can I take your bag?"

She rolls her eyes, "No!...Oh, maybe you should, just for manners they might get offended. Here."

His cheeks turn a bright red throwing the thing over his shoulder, "Please explain to them that I'm American. Don't want to risk _offending_ anybody."

She snickers sarcastically. Reaching down to take his hand as they walk up towards the door of the humble home;

"I will. So, the Shostakovs were nice enough to keep me as their 'adopted daughter' after Alex died, made me feel kind of special to have, half of a family."

"I'll assume you don't see them that much..."

She sighs, "Well, too busy with SHIELD to offer anything more then an annual phone call and really, I'm fortunate if I get to do that much."

He breathes a heavy sigh staying behind her while she rings the bell. Natasha finds it amusing that he stays on the stairs behind her, taking in the general area. She was never one to consider herself lucky before, but thinking about what Bruce had, or didn't have, made her appreciate the little things. It's not like he could run to his 'ex- father-in-law' for any help or support, Ross would tear him apart if he had the chance. The closest thing he had for comfort was his cousin Jennifer and even they seemed currently distant from each other.

It was sort of sad to realize that aside from that mutely crew at the tower, he really didn't have anyone else. Tony was the closest thing he had to a best friend, which was sad for many other reasons. At least Clint offered a hand in taking care of him as of late, giving him a little more attention then was usually the case. Natasha just hoped to be able to fill that void for a closer companionship, the same way Bruce filled it for her. He needed to be loved and to feel comfortable approaching someone when he needed to instead of always feeling like a misfit, huddling in the corner with a book.

Natasha gives a quick cough before stirring up a brief reminder, " _Vrach_ , you remember no _'Preevet'_ right? _"_

He smirks wrapping his tongue around a more formal introduction, " _Zdravst-vujtye."_

She returns his smile, "Or, _dohbryj dyen, dbryj vyechyer..._ it's okay, I'll help you out,' she whispers hearing a rustling behind the door, 'And then, you can say _kak vy pozhivayetye._ Means, _'how are you',_ The _vy_ makes it formal."

He takes down a heavy swallow the instant the woman answers the door. His heart is pounding with nervous anticipation and bit of uneasiness. He was starting to regret tagging along with the master assassin in the first place.

With smile on her face the woman greets the red-head with a few kisses on her soft cheek. Her excitement is beyond obvious as she widens the door, " _Privet Natal'ya, kak dyela?"_

She returns the greeting blabbing off in their own language as Bruce follows behind her. Romanoff made it a point to use formal phrases when she could, just to keep her friend comfortable. The woman is quick to offer a handshake, with eye contact that is almost disturbing for the doctor with extremely low self-esteem.

Natasha makes a slight hand motion from behind the woman, mouthing for him to avoid that insecure habit of breaking the eye contact. She breathes an inaudible sigh of relief when they get through the greeting with both the man and woman of the house. She keeps talking to avoid putting Bruce in any more situations that could possibly be awkward for him. He felt better when he heard Miss Romanoff use that word, 'American', so that he could relax just a little bit around the extremely formal couple.

　

The man gives a wave pointing up to the guestrooms up the stairs of the very small home. He tries to speak as much English as possible, " _Znayete Natalia, bol'she sem'ya prikhodit na uzhin,'_ he turns towards Bruce with a smile, 'Welcome _Vrach_ Banner."

" _Spasibo._ "

Romanoff gives a smile closing the door once he walks away. With her back against the door she gives her friend a look while crossing her arms, "I'm impressed _Vrach._ They didn't kick you out yet."

He gives her a sarcastic look, dropping the duffel onto her floor between the two twin beds, " _Yet."_

She rolls her eyes, "Alright so, we need to take off early tomorrow morning for a facility in Bryansk, I'm thinking at least 5:00. Sound good _Vrach_?"

He nods, kneeling down to check his vibrating phone. Giving a quick glance over the caller I.D, he tosses it back into the duffel, "Yep."

Natasha drops her arms looking through the drawers of the guestroom, "So who was that, Tony?"

Bruce just sighs, sitting on the edge of one of the beds, "Yep. I'm not answering it."

She chuckles a bit parking herself beside him, "He's just checking on you."

"He knows where I am."

"He knows you're with me."

He glances towards her gentle hazel-green stare, lock over his forehead, "Can we go over Russian etiquette before we go back downstairs?"

She smiles nudging her body into his, "What are you so worried about? It's okay, they like you so far."

So far..........

Those two words did not sit well with the doctor who just nodded, tugging back at his fingers as he bit harder on the inside of his cheek.


	4. Take Me As I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Sexual References and Mild Swearing.

Natasha Romanoff keeps her arms over her head wrapped around her soft pillow still clutched to her cheek. The dark area urging her sleepy body to shut down for another hour or so despite the light greenish glow from off the digital clock. Positioned with her head facing the opposite twin bed, she kept an eye on the curled up scientist.

Her eyes flutter a little bit, recounting the night before with the Shostakovs. It was a calm, pleasant, and family-like atmosphere.

She shifts her focus towards the clock, she had a half hour before her initial plan to take off for the _mission._ Natasha gives up her comfort, resolving that it is in fact, better to be too early then too late. The assassin decides on using the bathroom down the hall so that the one in their guestroom is available for her tender physician. Depending on the nightmare he gave himself, there was no doubt he'd want to run warm/cool water over his face when he woke up.

By the time she gets up and heads for the shower, she's got less then 20 minutes. It was the fastest, most uncomfortable wash up she ever experiences, mind too focused on the problem to enjoy a moment to herself. Miss Romanoff was ready to throw her hairbrush into the mirror as it tangled the ends of a curl. Her lips clenched together mumbling Russian swears under her breath. Natasha breathes a heavy sigh when she hears the lightest tap on the door and his sweet whisper reminding her exactly what time it was. She makes a crooked smile, one hand still tugging on the hairbrush as she opens the door. He's dressed and ready, standing there in his typical button down and khakis.

He smirks when he sees her problem, shaking his head, "Can I help you Miss Romanoff?"

She smiles sarcastically, "Yes, please."

Bruce steps behind her, slipping on his glasses for the intricate 'project.' He gently taking the brush from her hand, carefully loosening the end of her damp hair.

Natasha tries to stay cooperative, tugging on her Black Widow uniform and beyond eager to 'get a move on.' She snickers, "Well _Vrach,_ you finally get to see another side of me. The ridiculously childish, clumsy, Natasha Romanoff."

He chuckles a bit, working out a small clump and blending it with the rest of her bright red hair, "As opposed to who..."

"The stuck up know-it-all, arrogant, twisted, and merciless spy."

He shakes his head 'no' finally freeing the brush from her hair, "Never met that one."

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you have, you just chose not to remember the Natasha Romanoff who persuades at gun point."

Bruce removes his glasses leaning in the door frame still standing behind her, "Ah, yes, that one I remember."

Natasha looks up at his reflection from her mirror as she applies a little eye shadow, "Do me a favor?"

He smirks biting the ends of his glasses as he breathes in her sweet perfume, "Depends on what it is."

She sighs, dropping the idea of him sneaking down the steps to start up her loaner car. The red-head would've rather he stayed right behind her anyway. They were so close she could almost smell his cologne and feel his body heat. It was stupid to even think of asking him to leave. Had she just a little bit more time, she could've worked in a little make-out session, but time was already wasting, "Never mind Bruce, I'm almost done. You ready?"

He nods, lifting his gentle hand up to her shoulder. His eyes must have spotted something based on the way his eyebrows lowered with a bit more concern, "Natasha, are you in any pain?"

She shifts her focus, letting his warm hands brush over her dark uniform, "No, why?"

Bruce tenderly brushes a hand over her wound from the battle with Clint, glancing around the small bathroom, "Cause it looks like you're bleeding."

Natasha freezes lowering her own eyebrows, "It really doesn't hurt."

He gives her a look, urging her towards the stool in the corner, "Miss Romanoff..."

She rolls her eyes obediently following his 'orders' while he runs a small towel under cold water. The girl knows what's coming, and quite frankly, Natasha is in no mood to take time to care for herself, "Honestly Bruce, it really doesn't hurt."

Banner stays stern, wringing the excess water down the drain, "Honestly, it should not be bleeding anymore. I should probably suture it."

She widens her eyes, unzipping her uniform until the her arms are free and her torso with bare with the exception of her simple black push-up bra. With her uniform fallen down to her waist, the top of her hidden knives and pistols are just as evident as her soft and endearing skin, "How fast can you move?"

He stammers a bit, giving a quick look at her wound as she turns her back towards him. Her teeth are gritted as she looks over her shoulder, "How bad is it?"

He hesitantly runs a gentle finger over the open wound, subconsciously trying to focus _only_ on her large gash. He'd seen plenty of _women_ before due to his profession...but Natasha wasn't _just_ another woman. She was a friend, maybe someone a little closer then just a friend.

"I'll be right back, my medical stuff is in the room?"

She nods, running her hand under her hair, "In the duffel. Looks like stitches?"

He presses the towel into her cut a bit firm, gently situating her arms and hands, "Unfortunately Can you hold that?"

Natasha contorts one arm over her shoulder and the other behind her back like it's nothing. _She's flexible, and he'd be right back anyways._

Bruce gives a light punch on his forehead as he heads into the room, hands a bit more clumsy as he removes bandages and stitching materials from his bag. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her completely attractive, especially since they had drawn so much closer to one another...but now certainly was not the time for _that_ and being incredibly talented at hiding his emotions, he was able to control _those_ sort of feelings.

He's quick to return, stable hands held carefully over that wound between her shoulder blade and just above her strap. The physician concluded that three would be enough, careful to make each one deliberate and as small as possible.

She knows he's finished when the scissors give a snip and his loving fingers disappear from off her shoulder. Natasha slips her uniform back up, quick to zipper the front as she turns herself back towards him. She plants a quick kiss on his nose, "Thanks Bruce. Ready?"

He nods, head bowed low as he organizes his supplies, "Ready. Just be careful okay?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

Natasha decided to break that awkward silence between them as they drove in that car loaned from Shield’s local base. She gives a glance in his direction, glasses on with a hand on his head as he punches random equations into his tablet.

Romanoff knows his 'work' is distracting him, and though she is pretty sure he's still in some groggy haze, she stirs up conversation anyway, "Have you figured it out yet?"

He smirks, eyes still focus downward, "Does this have to do with your, 'Black Widow Op?"

Her heartbeat quickens; Technically, that wasn't her question, originally referring to the scientific gibberish on his lap. Still, she's not about to lie, "How'd you figure that out?"

He shrugs casually as he quotes her, "Instinct, it tells me everything."

Natasha feels her cheeks blushing a bright red, running her tongue along her cheek as she pulls the vehicle into a randomly hidden location, "Uh huh."

Once her car is parked, she's quick to jump out. He follows her, waiting patiently for a little more direction.

The ambitious spy invites herself into the large facility, heading straight for a room down the hall. With a quick punch and a little pepper spray, she cleared the area of guards that no doubt belonged to SHIELD. She gives a nod upon reaching the small room, "Bruce, just wait out here for me. Oh, can you throw a punch without turning green?"

He stutters, "Well, if I'm threatened I'll loose it."

She thinks for a moment, "Okay, we'll switch. You go in there and shut down the systems. I'll stand guard, safer?"

"Much safer."

.....................

He knew what he was doing and she never doubted him for a second. Once he met her in the hall, the two-some quickly evacuated the facility. She tries to explain through her panting, "Because those systems are shut down, the girls have a better chance of escaping."

He lowers his eyebrows, jumping into the car after her, "That's still going on?"

"Big time. That's why I come out here, give those orphans a second chance."

"Shouldn't we, I don't know, physically get them out?!"

She shrugs, "Not my job. I pay someone else to do the dirty work. The girls are tough, they're around 9 or 10 by the time they come here so they know how to fend for themselves if the guards are distracted."

"Even if they did escape because of your, 'assistance', they're still little. Wouldn't they just get caught again?"

She makes a sharp left on the street, "Some don't."

He's a bit turned off by her composure during the whole ordeal, "Where do they go?"

Natasha glances towards him when she senses a little frustration, "Don't think about it too much, you'll make yourself sick. I just go in there, do what I know is right, and I get out. It takes them a while before they start up the machines again so in the meantime, the girls can, work it out I guess."

Bruce goes back to twirling his tongue, nervously rubbing one hand over his temple, "Natasha, what do they-"

She's quick to cut him off putting up that defensive wall, "I don't know. Things haven't changed since I was there and, I'm not talking about it so don't bother asking."

He shifts his focus back towards the window in a surrender. No one knew exactly what Miss Romanoff had to go through in the Red Room and apparently, that's how it would stay.

Eventually Natasha breathes a heavy sigh, snapping out of her wallowing in self-pity. She purposely makes a right instead of a left, pulling up into a parking lot inches from the water. They could see a pretty over-view of Moscow from the location, but he was quick to realize she certainly did not pull over for the view. He gives her a look over the rim of his glasses, pausing in his random calculations. With his mouth shut, he waits for an explanation she's bound to provide.

She crosses her arms once the cars in park, keeping her focus straight ahead, "Okay, I'm going to just air this one out into the open so bear with me Doc. The only reason I'm confiding is because I know you'll keep this to yourself."

He turns his upper body towards her, removing his glasses to give complete attention to her every word. Natasha looks at him, emotionless until she refocuses her attention straight ahead;

"Natalia Romanova, trained in combat and espionage and don't you dare even think about stating your feelings on the matter. Because they'll beat you into submission, technologically enhance you so you forget what you were unhappy about in the first place. I was smarter then my, 'classmates', so I learned from their unfortunate experiences to just shut up and deal with it. Forget the pain, ignore the harassment, or the body of a friend you've just been forced to just step over. You've been effected by malaria? No big deal, we'll give you an injection to alter your system, predominantly destroy everything that's ever attacked your body. No side effects, you just won't be able to walk or see for a few months. And don't you dare tell the 'teacher' you can't walk or see anything, hell it's the worst thing you could do. Because all the pretty ones winde up loosing their virginity to some stuck up harasser who trails you around, blaming it on some training for espionage. The girl's not tough enough? Might as well kill her. She's not worth living even though we brainwash her before tossing the body with a bunch of healthy ones,' she breaks for air, realizing she hasn't paused in her monologuing, 'So, I understand what it's like to be mistreated, abused, and underestimated, feeling abandoned and misplaced. I guess that's why, when you finally do meet someone compassionate, honest, and trustworthy, happens to feel the same way, you just- don't feel so alone anymore."

Bruce keeps his teeth over the ends of his glasses, still processing what she's told him, "I'm sorry Natasha, you shouldn't have to - you're too young for that."

She snickers coldly, "Please. All the enhancements made to my body, I'm still trying to figure out what's really mine."

"Miss Romanoff..."

Tears fill in her stare, lightly tapping the stearing wheel with an open palm, "Got to wonder what they ever did to my insides to screw me up this bad. I feel like an empty shell."

"Natasha..."

"Treated like an object."

"Natasha!"

"Damn-it Bruce just hear me out!"

He sighs, body still turned towards her, "No, because now you're scaring me."

She gives him a wide-eyed glassy expression with her bottom lip quivering subconsciously. She glances downward, shaking her head as she purposely quotes him, "I'm that screwed up, huh? I'm sorry for swearing at you, it's nothing personal, really. I'm so sorry Bruce."

"Swear all you want, I don't care. Listen to me,' he lifts a gentle hand under her chin, 'I'm sorry you've experienced nothing but pain because you don't deserve it. You're a beautiful girl inside and out who deserves anything she wants. You've got guts Natasha. Don't let those jerks tear you apart or tell you otherwise! I love you, and I'm here for you."

She smirks, leaning her cheek into his now open palm, "Thanks Bruce."

He smirks, pulling in his bottom lip when he feels her soft skin, "Please, I owe you a lot more then a venting session."

She squeezes his hand, "You don't owe me anything."

"For putting up with a mutant like me?"

Natasha reopens her eyes, luster returned, "Well, you could take me for a night on the town. It is just the two of us..."

"No annoying phone calls."

"Or curfews."

"Lectures."

"Gossiping washerwomen!"

"Pepper's questions."

"Tony's dragging you around."

"Yeah, something like that."

She reaches her arm back for a jacket to cover up a suspicious uniform, "Come on _Vrach_. My turn to give a tour."

She smirks, as the two-some head for an aimless walk through Moscow.

　

.......................................................................................................................................................

　

　

When they get back to the humble home, there's no doubt the older couple is already sound asleep. The door opens as soft as possible with Natasha leading the way up the stairs and into the guestroom where they can finally breathe without having to worry about waking the couple.

Romanoff quickly kneels down to search through her duffel. She glances over her shoulder at Bruce who stays at the edge of a bed, "My phone's buzzing. Can you answer it?"

He nods, catching her vibrating mess, "Text message from Clint, wants to know how you're doing."

She shrugs, "Tell him 'fine,' and that 'I miss New York pizza.'"

Her eyes lower towards her friend, sarcastically crossing her arms when he holds her phone at a distance, "Far-sighted?"

He glances upwards, "You did not seriously just make that connection?"

She shrugs, "I'm just double checking." Natasha takes a slow step forward taking her phone back once he's ready to hand it to her. With a brief toss, the small metal object finds itself flung back into her bag.

She leans forward, planting a kiss on his nose before heading off to the bathroom. Natasha flicks the light on, a change of clothes in her arms. With a contorted expression, she studies the over-sized sweatshirt she packed for comfort's sake. Even though he had accepted her in much less flattering attire then this, she felt bad for bringing such a bland selection comfort-wise. Natasha debated on throwing on baggy pajama bottoms as well, but she decided on just leaving on the plain sweatshirt. Her fingers dab a little perfume over her neck and a little on her inner thighs. She didn't think they'd get _that_ far, but there was no harm in going a little overboard. With a deep breath, she reopens the door, joining her friend on the bed.

He's already involved in a book sitting up against the plain headboard. Natasha bravely walks up to the opposite end, hands shoved in her sweatshirt pocket, "Do you mind?"

Before he even has a chance to respond, she's parked beside him, bare legs extended out in front of her as she leans an elbow on his shoulder, "What are you reading?"

"Nothing interesting." Bruce tilts his head caught off guard by her action, attire, and just how close she is. Not that he minds, it was just the last thing he had expected her to come out with. Then again, he really shouldn't be too surprised. He breathes a sigh removing his glasses. The mild-mannered physician knows he won't be able to keep reading even if he wanted to. With his attention on her he gently places his book on the night table. He pinches between his eyes, breathing in his first gentle whiff of her sweet perfume, "How are you feeling Miss Romanoff?"

She shrugs, brushing the opposite hand through her hair, "Fine. The stitches don't bother me if that's what you're asking."

"Well, I'm sorry it came to that. I just want you to be honest with me. Let me know if it's bothering you."

Natasha nods almost automatically biting her bottom lip. _Can't he take a hint?_ Her eyes stay focused on his cocoa ones, trying to desifer his body language. When she feels him tense, she decides to remove her arm from off of him. Even if she's been _dying_ to get intimate with the doctor, she considers his feelings. The last thing Miss Romanoff wants to do is make Bruce feel uncomfortable or forced into doing something he is neither emotionally nor physically ready for. However, she did see him put his book away, so maybe he just wants to talk...

...And conversation is good.

She smirks, lifting her arm over her head while shoving the other one in the pocket of her sweatshirt. Her body as sunk a bit into the pillow, laying on her side with her legs overlapping, "What's up _Vrach_. You've got something on your mind."

He opens his mouth, gives up on an explanation, and shakes his head. She gently rests a hand over his arm, "What Bruce?"

He sighs, one hand tugging on the back of his head as he gives a quick glance at the clock, "It's, getting late Natasha."

Romanoff releases her hold when she picks up on his discomfort, resting her head back onto the pillow. Bruce leans over to kiss her forehead, tenderly brushing her bright red hair from her face. He tilts his head when she closes her eyes. He doesn't mind that she's invaded the bed he chose to sleep in the night before, but he notices the girl seems a little uneasy. Bruce hates to ask, but he knows her well enough, "Are you okay Natasha?"

She nods, with a smirk on her face,"I'm fine." She pulls her knees in and speaks up once he sits up straighter, "You're, not leaving are you?"

He glances over his shoulder ready to jump off the bed, "Why..."

Natasha looks down, refocusing on the comforter, "No, I was just...if you're comfortable, you _can_ stay you know."

He freezes, giving her further reason to feel a bit uncomfortable. She knows she shouldn't be pushing him like that, but she loves him and wants to stay as close to him as possible. Her heart is far from calm, but she feels much more relaxed when he sinks back to his elbow, gentle hand back over her cheek.

She perks up a bit when she feels the warmth of his hand on her soft skin, lifting her head up to tug on his mouth. Placing one hand over his chest, she continues to press her lips into his, tongue plunging ahead without permission. With a few gasps for air between kisses, she moves her body stealthy over his. Slowly he lowers down with a hand over her biceps placed on either side of his small but toned frame. She follows him down, not once separating in her current connection. His tongue runs over her lip, as if he's asking for permission. Natasha finds it amusing, running a finger under his jaw as she smiles through his returned passion.

Her heart jumps when she feels a hand run down the curve of her side, eager, yet afraid to push any further. She's waiting for him to take over, keeping her legs on one side of his body.

Romanoff waits until his heartbeat picks up a little, before giving into that burning desire and gracefully straddling his hips. Even when she doesn't need to be, she lives in 'spy mode', carefully and quietly maneuvering herself around her most current 'victim'. She's extra gentle with him, remembering his fragile design and pesky emotions. It's almost painful when she subconsciously grinds her hips into his.

Her heart jumps when she hears him wince with a sharp inhale, regretting her lack of control. There's no doubt he's getting uncomfortable with the closeness of their bodies, so she tries her best to ease his tension, gently running her hands through his curls as they break for air. Her lips stay closed, fingers circling over his scalp as she whispers, "Are you alright Bruce..."

He shuts his eyes, hand trembling as he touches her hip before returning to her shoulders. He stutters, "Ye- No. No I'm not."

She's slightly hurt when he tries to sit up, so she sits up, keeping her legs around him. Bruce opens his eyes, cocoa stare instantly connecting with her pretty big eyes. They're loaded with passion, desire and love. The butterflies are quick to come back, pooling through his stomach as he collapses back down to the mattress, hands over his face as he mumbles, "Oh, God Natasha!"

She whispers, eyebrows lowering as she presses her hand against his chest, "What's wrong Bruce, please talk to me."

There's an unidentifiable feeling in his eyes as she presses her lips back against his, her hips bucking a little more gently this time. He kisses her back before quickly regaining control. He presses his hands gently grip at her wrist, removing her hands from around his neck;

"Natasha, we can't -  I can't."

She freezes, her body checking for both a racing pulse and a green tinge over his body and she can't see anything. The only thing Natasha can pick up on is the tension building within him and a gradually stiffening arousal underneath her hips, "What do you mean? Why not?"

He's panting when he answers her, trying to find some sort of distraction, "I just- Miss Romanoff I need air."

Natasha lowers her eyebrows, pulling her leg from off of him, "Bruce, what's wrong?,' she stammers when he gets up in a trembling fit, catching onto his forearm, 'Where are you going?"

He looks down waiting for her to release him, "To take a cold shower."

Her mouth drops open, "Don't you dare. Bruce no, don't do that to yourself."

Bruce gives her a look, biting the side of his cheek, "Let me go, please Natasha..."

"Please, just sit down for two seconds."

He complies, parking at the edge of the bed. She sneaks beside his trembling frame, releasing her hold on him. Though she's not one hundred percent sure what's got him screwed up, she tries to remain helpful, "Just breathe. It'll be okay, just calm down."

He closes his eyes, starting one of his slow breathing techniques. Once his hands stop trembling, (or at least until he starting tugging on them), she reopens her mouth, "Okay _Vrach,_ talk to me. Did I hurt you?"

Bruce turns his head towards her, barely calm enough to look her in the eye, "No, of course not. I'm sorry...I think, you just caught me off guard."

She lifts her eyebrows hesitant to ask, " _Can_ you _do it_? Preferably _without_ going green?"

He tugs on the back of his neck, mumbling as he glances towards the ceiling, " _Oh God_... _I knew this was coming._ Um...Natasha, I- can't, get, too excited, or else my pulse starts racing and _'the other guy'_ shows up."

The determined young woman bites her cheek as she looks him in the eye. She hated to bring this up, "Bruce, stop me if you, get uncomfortable, and I know, it's really none of my business but I remember you told me Betty miscarried your..."

He cuts her off, tears in his eyes as he tries to explain the best way possible, "I've been trying to suppress this thing my whole life, somehow I managed to succeed once, and then Betty and I could you know...Look, I should've told you sooner, and this is a little uncomfortable, I'm sorry Natasha."

She reaches over gently taking his hand as she crosses her ankles, "It's alright. So, please don't get mad, but what would happen if you went, really slow?"

He shakes his head with a little exasperation, "Oh I don't know...Can I just...take a shower now."

"No Bruce! That's brutal and you're not doing that to yourself. I just want you to relax. Take a deep breath. And I'm not going anywhere so don't even ask."

"You should be running."

She nudges her body into his side, "Cut it out. I love you _Vrach._ Frankly I'm a bit curious to see if you can't handle a slow _run._ You're usually pretty good at controlling your emotions."

He glances towards her, wrapping his other hand over hers, "I- think you just caught me on a bad day."

She shrugs, "So, what if I caught you on a good day? Would you try it?"

"I, don't know Natasha, I'd have to think about it. I mean for goodness sake, it's probably not the smartest thing to do it here. And, I don't have any kind of protection on me..."

She looks at him sarcastically. He blushes, "I meant, I didn't pack any sort of precaution...not that I'm the type of person who stocks up on those things..."

"I know you're not Stark. And for the record, I'm not picky about _that_ with everyone. You I trust."

He blushes, hand over his cheek, "It's safe as far as the radiation goes. I'm just a little cautious when it comes to that."

"Yeah but there's nothing to worry about. I've read through your files and such. It's really so minimal it barely shows up on your chart."

Bruce felt so exposed, heart pounding out of pure nervous discontent, "Please just, go easy on me. I haven't been in a, relationship for years."

"I really haven't either. Flings don't count."

"Well then you have the upper hand. I'm, a little rusty."

"So?"

"Old-fashioned..."

"No..."

"Boring..."

"You are not..."

"Dangerous..."

"...Loving, compassionate, and a damn pest."

He blushes, she smirks proud of her bold statement; "You heard me. The funny thing is that I love you for it. We'll work it out Bruce."

He glances towards the clock, "In the meantime, you need sleep Miss Romanoff."

Natasha waits for him, standing up ready to tuck her in. She sits up on her elbow, "Bruce, if you, want to stay, I promise not to push anymore. If you're comfortable with it. I saw you curled up last night in a trembling fit, and  I, really don't want to sleep alone if I can help it. If you're up for it of course."

The physician lowers his stare, reluctantly trying to come up with the right words, "I don't trust myself."

She shrugs, tapping the empty space in front of her, "I trust you."

He sighs, spending a for more seconds in thought before he leans over to kiss her. She waits for him to climb on the bed, hands pressed on either side of her body as he tugs at her lips. He separates for air with a concerned expression over his face, "Are you sure you want to keep me around? I'll go if you want, you won't have to ask me twice."

She nods with a smile on her face, "Just lay down and get some rest because now you're talking crazy. "

He sinks down facing her, permitting Natasha to brush that lock over his forehead, "For the record Miss Romanoff, I like it when you play with my hair."

She chuckles, "I know you do. It's soft and wavy,' she gently slips his hand over her waist, pressing her forehead against his, 'Goodnight Bruce. I love you."

He tenderly kisses her nose, "Goodnight Natasha."


	5. Every Heartbeat

When she woke up, it was about 7:15. Natasha was content, still wrapped in his arms, blankets drawn up to their waist. She did roll over during the night, at least four times before she finally got comfortable and she knew he tried his best not to move and rattle her.

During the night, he trembled often, occasionally gripping onto her hip for some sort of 'stability'. Even when she knew he was barely awake, she'd whisper giving off a soft sounds as he curled up behind her. Anytime he'd try to remove his hand from off her, she held him down and kept him from moving. That feeling of _stability_ was a mutual emotion, even though she kept that to herself. Being with Bruce made her feel safe and content, like nothing could harm her. When it was her turn to struggle through some brief nightmare, he could pick up on it, gently kissing the back of her neck as he reassured her she was safe. Natasha was quick to relax upon feeling his tender kisses and soothing touch,

Romanoff gave a gentle smirk when she felt his lips press up against her neck when morning came. She lifts a shoulder when he finds a tender spot, releasing a team of butterflies fluttering through her stomach. She grips his hand still held over her hip and lifts it over her midsection as she rolls to her back. Propped on his elbow, he gives her a smirk as she whispers;

"Good morning _Vrach_. Did I keep you up last night?" Planting a hand on his cheek, she kisses his jawbone, fingertips running over the side of his head and ear.

He just shakes his head, eyes closed as she plants another kiss on his cheek. She likes the feeling of vibrations that happen around his neck as he answers her, "No. Did I bother you too much?"

She rolls her eyes, planting her mouth over his, freezing before she takes a 'bite'. Her tongue runs over his bottom lip with a snicker. It's a tease, and she knows it. With a smile on her face she pulls away, head rested back on her pillow. It's a risk to play a game like that, but despite that natural apprehension, she knows he can handle it.

He gives her a look, "You're mean Miss Romanoff."

She shrugs, "Just felt like testing your control."

Bruce lets his face wrinkle playfully at her plain cruelty. He eventually releases his touch over her belly sitting up straighter. Natasha brushes a hand over his, missing his warmth now that she's alone. She mumbles, knowing she could've spent the rest of the day just the way they were, "Where are you going _Vrach_?"

He smirks, tugging on the bottom of his top, "I'm going to wash up. Why? I need your permission?"

Natasha shakes her head 'no' still lightly stroking her digits over his, "Can you, maybe, wear that black button down....Bruce come here."

The stubborn physician gives her a sarcastic look, "You're scaring me."

She throws her head back as she comes to an upright position, tucking her heels under her body as she crawls up to him. Her hand slips onto his chest, upper body sliding up against his. Her hands press against him, planting a firm kiss on his jawbone. Her fingers dig into his skin even through the fabric of his top, sending that tingling sensation from the bottom of his bare toes to the roots of his hair. She slides her tongue against the line of his jaw, fingertips back over his shoulder before giving a gentle squeeze. Natasha can feel that knot in his shoulder, even before he grimaces. He holds hands over her wrists to prevent another tug;

"Okay, now you're hurting me. Can I go now?"

She tilts her head, moving her hands to his neck, "Alright, just let me work that knot out when you get back."

He smirks, planting a kiss on her forehead after removing her hands from off of him, "Do _yourself_ a favor and don't touch me for a good hour and a half."

Natasha gives him a coy expression, "Boy, you've been lonely for _way_ too long."

He glowers, removing himself from the situation, "Thanks. Very sweet of you to state the obvious."

She follows him towards the bathroom, wrapping her arms around his waist in a playful fashion, "Wait _Vrach._ "

Bruce can feel his heart racing at her abrupt action, head pounding once he breathes in her lingering perfume. _She's perfect._ He can't help but give a nervous smirk now that he's practically cornered by the Black Widow. For once in his life, he feels semi-confident and trusting around an individual who could kill him with one hand if she so desired.

Natasha rests a hand over his shoulder, turning his body around to face her. He complies, crossing his arms now that she's facing him. It almost hurts to look her in the eye, knowing she deserves a lot more then anything he has to offer. Natasha mimics his stance with a wide-eyed stare;

"So um, I'd like to go out for the day."

He nods sarcastically, "I figured."

"Do you mind?"

"Nope."

"Good, 'cause you really didn't have a choice."

"Don't worry Miss Romanoff, I never got the impression that I did."

She smirks at how well she's 'trained' him in such a short amount of time.

..........................................................................................................................

　

Natasha skims through her text messages, sipping her morning coffee at a local Russian shop. The Shostakovs barely asked her anything as the couple dashed through the door, simply wishing them a 'good-morning' and 'safe travels'. It was almost routine for her to not be able to spend anything longer then 10 minutes with the sweet two-some.

Bruce waited until she put her phone down to ask her anything, "So, it's none of my business, but you haven't spent too much time with the Shostakovs'."

She shrugs, "Today's their anniversary actually, so I was just checking out something we can do for them....You wouldn't mind taking them out someplace for the evening, right?"

He shakes his head, hands over his tea cup, "Not at all."

"Thanks. They seem to like you."

"Good to hear."

"Tatyana thinks you're, and I quote, 'very polite, intelligent, and easy on the eyes."

Bruce flushes a vibrant pink, ducking a bit in an expression of his normal insecurity, "Is, Mrs. Shostakov blind, deaf or both?"

"Neither. Where's you're confidence Bruce. You're a good guy."

He shrugs, head still low. She covers his foot with hers, smile on her face. Natasha can't help but blush when she realizes he threw on that black top she subtly requested.

She rolls her eyes at the sound of her vibrating cellular on her lap, "It's Barton. Is he kidding?"

He chuckles at the disgusted look on her face as he holds the mug to his mouth.

She rolls her eyes answering the phone with an agitated tone in her voice, "Hello."

'Nat! How's it going?'

"Fine. You?"

'Good. Um, me, Steve, Thor, and Tony were thinking about heading off to New Mexico to hang the army general.'

Romanoff glances up at Bruce, realizing the possibility of him overhearing the conversation. She gently lifts her forefinger, " _Hang on Barton_. Bruce, I'll be right back."

She keeps the phone to her ear as she heads towards the back of the small shop, locking herself in the bathroom, "Barton! You're doing what?"

'We're contacting Fury, and going after General Ross.'

"Why? I mean, you just woke up and decided to run ahead without me?"

'Well, with Bruce over seas, it's a little easier to slip under his radar.'

"I know."

'Sorry Nat. I know you wanted in.'

"Yeah, but, just be careful. When are you going?"

'ASAP. How long are you staying there?'

"I was planning on a week."

'Good. Keep it that way because that way we'll be back before you.'

"Keep in touch with me."

'You too. How's it going?'

"Good."

'Staying out of trouble?'

"Searching for it. Listen, Bruce is waiting for me I've got to run. Text me tomorrow?"

'I'll write you later. Keep Banner in line for me.'

"I will."

'Tony's shouting over my shoulder, can you hear him?'

"Loud and clear. Tell him to shut up and mind his own business."

'Yeah. Listen, is it time for me to have 'that talk' with your friend?'

"No. And punch Tony for me?"

'Of course. Behave and I'll talk to you later.'

"Bye."

She walks out with her head low, until she spots him from the corner of her eye with that tender expression, "Everything okay Natasha?"

She nods confidently, "Yep. Everything's great. Tony says 'hi'."

It was an exaggerated lie. Stark had made known his obsessive curiosity with personal issues that Natasha was not about to bring up in public. It was embarrassing for to even have to consider that your business could be spread when you currently lived with that annoying billionaire she refereed to as the 'village asshole'.

Bruce gives her a suspicious look, eyes lowering, "You uh, took off before like it was a big emergency."

Romanoff gives a shrug, avoiding eye contact, "Clint gets...he just wanted to ask me something I didn't feel comfortable talking about in public. Work and stuff."

Banner gives her a smirk , "Okay."

She breathes a gentle sigh, particially from the relief that he's decided to drop the issue.

...........................................................................................................................

　

"You want to do _what_?" Fury widens his eye, patch reacting to the stretching of his face in pure shock.

Stark speaks up for the group, "You heard us; we want to report General Ross for foul play,' Tony waves his hands in large excessive gestures, 'A few weeks ago Little Red and I spent four hours, locked in a lab watching some horrific footage of Bruce Banner's previous torment. You can't blame me for having a little hatred for a primary antagonist."

Barton cuts him off, "We think Ross should face charges for physically abusing and mistreating the doc."

Fury lifts his hand over his head, attempting to process the information. He tries to remain polite with a hint of disbelief, "I think you're all digging up a dead issue."

Rogers chimes in, "From the way Agent Romanoff made it sound, Ross has tormented Banner to a long time and if it's been going on for years, it's not all of a sudden going to stop."

"And where is Agent Romanov?"

Thor may have been from Asgard, with strange ideas about the world, but the swift comment he came out with next surprised everyone in the room, "She is supervising the physician to ensure he is safe should a plan backfire."

Clint tilts his head in a bit of shock, impressed with the swiftness of someone he had once considered a pest.

The director crosses his arms, "In New York?"

"No, Russia." Steve receives an aggressive nudge from Tony the instant he opens his mouth.

"Russia? What are they doing in Russia?" Nick shifts his glance towards Stark.

The Iron Man shrugs pathetically, "Doesn't she have relatives there?"

Barton chimes in for Natasha's sake, "Look, the reason why we're here is to report the General and beat the shit out of him. Now are you going to help us or not?"

"The general is a good man-"

Stark waves his arms into the air, "He's a pawn for you Fury. Have you even seen the footage?"

"No."

The inventor rolls his eyes, "Well, get a bag for your vomit and a bottle of ginger ale because it's movie time."

Steve nervously lifts his eyebrows, "It's...that bad?"

"Hell yeah. Why? You think I would hang an army general for a little punch in the mouth?"

"You would do anything for your science buddy." Clint rolls his eyes.

Stark shrugs shamelessly as the group circles around the screen, "True, but this was beyond extreme. Ready guys?"

......................................................................................................................

　

The two-some enjoyed a day out, walking through Moscow with no particular purpose other then to just be together. Once they decided to head back to the home, the agent made a smooth attempt to persuade the older couple to head out with them.

Natasha bit her upper lip in a nervous motion, before speaking to the Shostakovs in her own language. Both Timur and Tatyana seemed to know exactly what Natasha was up to, smiles on their faces as they looked at each other The couple seemed to like the idea, especially one Tatyana glanced down at her attire, kissing Natasha on both cheeks before running in her room to change.

Miss Romanoff gave her wavy haired friend a thumbs up before urging him to follow her up the stair. Bruce whispers once they get inside, "What happened?"

She smiles, going through her stuff, "Tatyana's excited, Timur is a little harder to convince."

He chuckles, leaning against the wall as she sorts through her duffel, "Is Mr. Shostakov always that..."

"Cranky, suspicious, and distrusting? No. He's generally a lot more easy going."

"It's cause I'm here. He hates me."

Natasha makes eye contact, tilting her head sarcastically, "He doesn't _hate_ you. No one _hates_ you-"

He scoffs. She corrects herself, "Well, no one that matters,' she lowers her eyebrows, 'And why do you care what the antagonizes think of you anyway?! Mr. Shostakov is leery in general about strangers, but don't let him scare you. Believe it or not he likes you too."

"Doesn't look like it. That, ' _wall'_ of his makes me uncomfortable. Like I'm doing something wrong."

She sighs, "Sorry Bruce, you're American. He's testing you, but the good news is your passing."

Bruce brushes his hand over his forehead, tongue over his cheek, "Is there any way to get a higher grade?"

Natasha nudges him as she walks past, "No. Just keep being yourself."

She purposely threw her makeup on first, bathroom door open and the light on. Natasha didn't bother to close it as she slipped into her 'halter-toped', black dress that stopped halfway to her knees. Even if Bruce decided to walk by out of pure curiosity, she wouldn't have minded it at all. Still, being the type of person he was the physician stayed to himself.

Romanoff snickered to herself as she pinned up the sides of her short red hair. Clint would've leaped at the opportunity to get a look at her, but Bruce was so polite and reserved, far from what the assassin was used to. And even though she would've welcomed the idea of her _vrach_ running in and squeezing her, it felt good to be respected for once in her life.

She was dressed and ready before digging through her bag for stilettos. Curious to see if he was looking her way, she shot him a glance.

What she saw was slightly disappointing, but it didn't surprise her. Huddled in the corner with his glasses on and nose buried in a book. She sighs, continuing to look for her heels;

"What are you reading _vrach_."

He does a subtle double take, blushing lightly over her skimpy attire scooped low from the back and skintight. Banner looks back at the numbers calculating square roots to avoid looking like a red pepper;

"Science, physics,' he sighs stuck on a number,'stuff Fury wants me to fix."

He bit his inner lip, -' _22.0, 273.3...672.5...Would she kill me if I said she was beautiful? Just keep it shut Banner.'_

Natasha shakes her head, "You know, next time we go off someplace we should set up a 'no work' rule."

-'Next time?...Keep it shut Banner, you'll get yourself in trouble.'

"I've sort of always wanted to visit Ireland. What do you think?"

He smirks, removing his glasses, "It's, uh, green over there."

She smiles slipping into her heels, "Which should make your other half feel right at home. Might sooth him a bit."

Bruce throws his head back tossing the book onto the small desk, "You and I both know there is nothing that can soothe that thing,' he whispers to himself, 'Which is why I need to get rid of it."

She narrows those sharp hazel-green eyes, proving that she heard him, " _That thing,_ isn't something you can just get rid of. You know that."

His brown orbs are fixed on her, unsure if he's still recovering from the pure shock of her tone or those pretty lines. Either way his heart is pumping twice as fast and her perfume is already driving that animal inside of him to utter insanity.

Natasha leans over, gently planting a kiss on his cheek. It's almost an apology for her quick retort, though neither one of them take it that way. Her delicate fingers toy with his the collar of his shirt, his hands catching onto hers. They share a glance, sending butterflies pooling through the veins in her body. Bruce wraps a gentle hand around her neck, eyes closing as she lets him take the lead. Thumb lightly brushing her cheek before he freezes. There's a name at the tip of his tongue that definitely does not belong to the girl hovering over him.

The anticipation makes her blush, waiting for him to just plant his lips on hers. Natasha feels her heart drop when he lowers his head, removing his hand from off of her. She takes a deep inhale of his cologne before she separates, lowering her head as she stammers;

"...I guess, I should go check on the Shostakovs."

He nods automatically, voice cracking midway, "I'll be right down..."

Romanoff smiles before she slips away, lost in thought. She has questions for him, confused as to why he didn't follow through with something that could have been beautiful. That look in his eyes showed a million different things she wasn't about to plague him with until he was ready. Natasha steps out of the room, pacing the general area as she contemplates running back inside to hold him and just let him vent. There's no doubt in her mind that he's craving solitude right now, causing her to become a little more worried.

He brushes his forehead on the brink of tears. There was something about her gentle touch that dug up a slew of old memories. _Betty!_ Did he really just almost call her _Betty?! Elizabeth!_ It didn't even sound like _Natasha! Stupid mistake!_ He could've insulted her, dug up a whole new disaster. Bruce knew he was in love with Natasha, but why the mishap? He loved Natasha for being herself, not that she reminded him of someone else.

He lightly punches his forehead with a clasped fist, elbows on his knees, _"Come on Bruce, just get it together. What is wrong with you?!..."  Where to start?_

Puny

Worthless

Stupid

Afraid...

.....

Maybe Tony was right about not being completely ready to handle another relationship at the moment. It wasn't far to Natasha to keep this up. The poor girl deserved a lot better then a disaster like him. Someone much more stable as opposed to someone so screwed up and broken.

He stands up, running his hand through his dark curls, snagging his cell from off the table before heading out from the room. Bruce skimmed through his contacts, setting up an abrupt phone call for Tony Stark once they reached...wherever Romanoff had in mind. Ramming it into the pocket of his jacket, he feels the safer end of a blade he forgot he had. _The thought_ enters his mind, and it's a bit easier just to take a slice at his skin then embarrass himself with any more tears.

She nudges him once he steps out from the room, intertwining her fingers into his as they walk down the stairs. Natasha whispers, "You alright?"

His nod and smirk are far from convincing once she sees those glassy brown eyes. There's something about her touch that stabilizes him, showing him without a word that everything will be okay.

The Shostakov's are waiting by the door, Timur purposely holding the door for his wife as she exits in her much more elegant and discreet attire then Miss Romanoff. Banner waits back, permitting the girls to leave first, eventually holding the door for Mr. Shostakov who rewards his respectful action with a smile.

..................................................................................................................................

　

"Ow! Stop it Stark!" Steve pulls his shoulder away, face in utter disgust as Tony chuckles deviously.

Thor raises his booming voice, smile on his face, "Oh! My bird friend! I think you have driven through a red glow! Does that not mean 'stop'?"

Barton smirks, pushing up his sun glasses, "It's optional Thor."

Rogers panics, covering over his eyes with his forearms as the driver weaves through different lanes as if he's a professional race car driver, "Barton! You're going to get us killed!"

Clint smiles addressing the inventor sitting behind him, "What exit do we get off at Tony?"

Stark lifts his phone which is now acting as a GPS, "17. In the meantime I think we need some music."

Thor jumps at the opportunity, humming some sort of Asgardian melody that no one seems to want to listen to. Stark swipes his finger, shamelessly blasting some Aerosmith.

Rogers gives him a look, "That has got to be the worst song I've ever heard."

Barton rolls his eyes hearing his typically loud ring tone. He shifts in his seat to reaching it from his back pocket. Steve nervously ducks, pointing to a truck heading into their lane, "BARTON! WATCH IT!"

Clint ignores Rogers yelling, calming checking his text message inbox, "Oh, Tony guess who I got a text from?"

His face lights up, "Brucey?!"

"No, sorry. Maria Hill. Says we have an appointment with Fury in 15 minutes."

Tony sits back disappointed with a sour expression, "Big deal."

Steve leans forward, "Someone needs to call her, we'll never make it. Fifteen minutes?!"

Thor laughs, "I would not fret. Arrow Man has a gift of speed."

Barton hits the FM radio, proud of Thor's 'compliment', "How much you wanna bet I can't get there in 10 Cap?"

"Nothing! I want to get there in one piece!"

Stark smirks at the offer, "I bet $50 you can get there in 8."

Clint smirks, hitting the pedal, "And I accept."

　

............................................................................................................................................

　

　

Bruce stays alone at the table, the Shostakov couple having already attacked the dance floor. For an older couple, they were definitely not shy about having fun.

With that lock back over his forehead, he subtly scrolls back through his contacts, staring at the most reasonable option for 'help'. _-But Tony probably doesn't want to be bothered. Who would?_

Banner hears that clicking of heels heading back his way, a gentle curve on her lips as she sits beside him in the booth, setting a glass in front of him. The short dress of her shimmed upwards, _but thank god is wasn't proper Russian etiquette for her to cross her legs in public!_

She nudges him with her bare shoulder, "Hey."

He quickly shuts the phone, glancing her way, "Hi."

Her earrings sway a bit as she tilts her head back to sip her drink. After he inhales, that scent stirs up an agonizing feeling... _Vodka..._ One whiff, and he's ready to puke. It's almost as if he's five years old again; _hearing his mother's cry, his father's yelling, and a rough knock into the ground...a punch in the face or a smack in the back of his head._

There is a look of pure disgust spread over his face, eyes closed quickly before he forces himself to snap out of it. His hands brush over his cheeks, trying to appear unaffected.

Natasha sets her glass on the table, misinterprets his facial expression, "Your glass is water. I'm not drugging you I promise."

He smirks, trying to focus on her as opposed to that strong smell he absolutely hates;

"Thanks."

She smirks, nodding over at the older couple who are still dancing, "I told you Timur would lighten up."

"I have the feeling Mrs. Shostakov would kill him if he didn't."

"She would. Tatyana's a tough cookie. She won't take 'no' for an answer."

He lifts an eyebrow, "Persuasive?"

"Very." Natasha snickers, before looking him in the eye. She refocuses downward cheeks already running warm.

He looks down, biting on his inner cheek, "So, how many years is this for them?"

Natasha glances upwards, taking in a deep breath before answering him, "I believe they're up to 37."

He smirks, "What, was she married at 18?"

Romanoff nods, "Yeah why?"

"No, nothing. Seems young."

She shrugs her shoulders watching the couple hold onto each other as a slower song starts up on the stereo, "I guess,' she tugs on her earring, 'Then again, not everyone lives like we do. You know, caught up in life-threatening missions. Where were you at 18?"

He thinks for a moment, "Uh, my third, no, _technically_ it was my second year in college but I doubled up. You?"

She scoffs, "Well, that was before working for SHIELD, so, I already killed at least 30 people by the time I was 18. Try having that in your ledger before you're 20."

He sighs, "Sorry."

She smirks, "I'm alive aren't I? Relatively sane."

He smiles when he repeats her, " _Relatively_."

Natasha reaches for her glass, "Oh, look whose talking."

Bruce shifts his focus back to the dance floor. He was a bit freaked out when he spotted a girl with long dark hair wearing green. Something burned inside him the instant he spotted her and her partner. His heart sunk over his stupid imagination. She looked nothing like Betty from the front, but seeing that girl was enough to make him sick.

He looks down, _her_ sweet features burning in the back of his mind. _Sweet smile and soft voice._ His heart aches the second he can _'see'_ her body crushed onto the pavement. _It hurts._

Natasha saw his eyes shifting, fixing onto someone with a hopeful sort of stare. She noticed his body revert when they lowered back down, probably in an attempt to hide the tears. She sighs, running her hand over his back, "The girl in the green is freaking you out a bit?"

He lifts his eyes up towards the light in an attempt to shrink his pupils, "Just a bit."

She continues to brush over him, holding her hand over his shoulder, "Sorry Bruce,' she smirks to lighten the mood, 'You know, I almost threw on a green outfit tonight."

Bruce gives her a look, "You wouldn't!"

Romanoff snickers at his reaction, "Do not underestimate my sense of humor. I have one that's a dark musty green."

His heart is pounding when he makes eye contact, "Actually, it would've highlighted your, um...Your eyes. I mean! Not like they're, that musty green color... I think they're hazel- They are that hazel-green color."

Bruce quietly kicked himself, - _What is wrong with you Banner? Now you can't even talk?_

She tilts her head as he continues, "I mean, they're very pretty...like the rest of you- I meant, your hair and...not like I'm interested in your exterior, which ....I mean you're a very pretty young lady, but...I mean in addition to... _ugh_ , forget it." He reaches for the glass of water, cheeks flushed a vibrant red out of pure embarrassment.

Natasha removes her hand from off of him, smirking as she crosses her arms, "Are you always this articulate?"

He smirks, recognizing the statement she's used on him before. He tilts his head, "Now I am. I tend to get a little tongue tied, at times- sometimes, on occasion in public...not like I'm nervous to be with you or anything, which- I'm not...do you want anything Miss Romanoff?"

She rolls her eyes, hearing a familiar tune, "Actually, I'd like to dance...maybe with you?"

Bruce gives her a look. Natasha tilts her head, "Please?"

"Miss Romanoff."

"Okay, _Vrach_ , when's the last time you danced?"

He pulls a fast one on her, "In Stark Tower, on February 18th with my and I quote, ' _huckleberry friend.'_ "

Natasha feels her cheeks blushing once again, face lighting up the instant she hears the first two notes of the next song that's about to play. Bruce gives her a look, now that he's completely at a loss for words. Romanoff nudges him, "Okay, now it's my turned to be 'freaked out'."

He smirks, "That makes two of us."

"Come on Bruce, it's my song. And they hardly play anything American in this place. "

"Natasha...."

She sings into his ear, "... _Oh dream maker_ , _you heart breaker._ " She catches onto his shoulder, dragging him along with her.

She discreetly slips his hand onto her lower back, ignoring his whispering protests, "Miss Romanoff..."

Natasha holds him closer then usual in their moment. He eventually rolls his eyes and surrenders to her pulling. She gently rests her head on his chest as she sings the final line, " _...My huckleberry friend. Moon, River, and Me."_

He sighs, planting a soft kiss on her head before he whispers, "I love you Natasha."

She smiles, feeling his gentle heartbeat, "Black looks nice on you _Vrach_."

Bruce gives her a wink, "You too."

"Purple tomorrow?"

"Yes ma'am."

Natasha looks up at him, shamelessly planting a soft kiss over his mouth. Had they not been tucked in the corner, Romanoff may have thought twice about her act of public affection, no matter how much she loved him.


	6. Hold Onto Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains vivid sexual descriptions. This chapter is shorter b/c of that. I just wanted to make it possible for someone who wants to read this but wants to skip over detailed content without losing part of the story. Please don't read this chapter if the topic offends you. 
> 
> Otherwise...be warned; It's brutally slow...just like Natasha promised. No rough play for Bruce. (Poor boy)
> 
> Big thank you to 'Notashamed' for your comments. I really appreciate your support. Enjoy the update. :)

It was late by the time they got back to the house, the Shoastakovs still laughing and chatting about their evening.

Natasha nudges her friend after issuing the couple a sweet 'goodnight', and heads up the stairs. Bruce is quick to follow, entering the room behind her. The assassin taps her foot against the door to close it shut before gripping on the front of Banner's shirt. She gives a gently pull, but he does the rest, quickly picking up on her vibe. He leans forward, subconsciously leaning her into the wall as he holds onto her mouth.

There's a sizzle in her gut, a numbness in her toes, and a feeling of trust when she reaches her arms around his neck. Her fingers brush through his hair before taking control of his head, always gentle with her movements. Even though she's ecstatic over his bold act of affection, Natasha knows there are things to watch for; an elevated heart rate, eye color, and skin tone. And so far, so good.

She takes into account his current position, one hand resting on the wall behind them, the other held over her shoulder. His body is further apart from her then usual, mouth still connected when he starts to play with her tongue.

Bruce knows he's in love with Natasha and everything about her and he tries his best to show her through his most current act of affection, without hurting her in any way. _He loves her, and he wants to hold onto her as long as possible,_ even if it's not the smartest of ideas _._ She's beautiful, soft and endearing but that strong lingering taste of vodka on her lips makes him nausea. He puts up with it, trying to focus more on her rather than the memories. He rubs lightly on her shoulder, brushes a hand through her hair, and subconsciously digs his opposite finger nails over the wall until the skin underneath starts to burn.

Her lover tries to separate gracefully, eager to rid the taste of liquor from his mouth without ruining the moment. She smirks, eyes lowering as she rubs circles over the back of his neck. He returns her expression, focus lowering down her side and eventually on the ground.

Romanoff releases a soft sigh, hands resting between his shoulders and chest. For all she knows, he could be drained already from just a few kisses;

"I love you _Vrach_."

Bruce debates on pulling away but neither one seemed ready to move on. He surprises her, slowly moving back onto her mouth before switching to her cheek. Natasha keeps her hands where they are, resisting the urge to guide him. Her eyes close abruptly when he nuzzles her neck, breathing in her sweet perfume. She exhales slowly to prevent a moan even though the pooling in her gut just seems to get worse. Still in her heels, she lean further back for stability without separating her hold on him.

Banner moves his hand to her neck, fingers gently stroking the opposite end from where he placed his mouth. She smiles when she feels his soft breath over her skin, chills rolling down her spine in utter contentment. Natasha reaches one hand over his hand before she can whisper his name and there's something soothing about the way it seems to roll off her tongue. She doesn't use that nickname she gave, or call him by his last, instead she settles for _'Bruce.'_ It's personal, reassuring him that he is her everything; physician, protector, lover, and friend.

He uses his forefinger to guide her chin back towards him, thumb wrapping around so that he can lower her head just a little. With a gentle motion he plants a kiss over her forehead, addressing her whisper with his typical, _'Miss Romanoff?'_

He gives her respect, because she deserves respect. He does nothing without her permission or complete agreement, proving that he does in fact love her for who she is. It's more then just a quick, short-lasting infatuation. She promised to 'take it slow' back at the tower, for Bruce that meant she wanted to eventually get serious, or at least he thought she did. He wanted stability, _permanent stability_ , and without scaring her away, he needed to find a way to convey it.

When she closes her eyes, he takes the hint, tugging at her lips whether he's comfortable or not. This isn't about him, it's about _her_ and what she wants. Bruce figures he owes it to her for all the trouble he's caused the poor girl, even though he didn't necessarily mind holding onto her a little longer. He wrapped his mouth around hers with a little less hesitation while she circles over his curls.

She wrapped her opposite hand around his shirt once more, leading him from the wall to the mattress. He follows like a puppy, hands over her biceps as she slides her body down. She takes him with her, Bruce resting his hands below them for support. Natasha was quick to lose her shoes before taking him further up onto the bed.

He separates for air, taking note of her persistance. He tilts his head compassionately, transfixed by that look of desire in her stare. She struggles to remain calm so as not to scare him, ready to give up as she drops one hand over her stomach. The opposite, brushing over his arm.

Bruce keeps his focus on her eyes, hand tenderly running over the curves of her body up to her cheek. He gently brushes with his thumb, breathing to keep the control.

Her hands reach for the back of her dress, fiddling her finger over the zipper as she debates making a move. She gives a quick tug before he wraps his hand over hers, assisting in a graceful 'unzipping' while she stayed on her back.

Natasha freezes when he freezes, eyes still focused on each other. She smirks; he slides his hand back up to her face, brushing a loose strand of her deep red hair behind her ear. She slides one hand up to his chest to feel a normal heartbeat. She whispers, tenderly brushing over his cheek;

"Can you do this?"

He nods reassuringly, though inside he's very unsure. That sort of _intimate affection_ was never something he was completely comfortable with, always worrying about the worst possible outcome. He hardly opened his eyes during the event the few times he obliged and followed through with it, nervous over what could happen should he lose control. God forbid he should crush her, break her, or harm the girl in any other fashion. But Natasha was a strong and she seemed determined to work with him which was making things a little easier.

She holds onto his hand, picking up on the nervous energy he tries to hide;

"We'll just go really slow..."

Bruce, being the person that he is, makes a few requests;

"I just need a clear path in case I need to make a beeline for the door."

She nods, almost sarcastically, hand rubbing down the side of his head;

"Alright."

He removes her hand, gently rubbing her fingers with his thumb;

"And, please don't grab me if I start going green."

She sighs, not believing it to become an issue as she runs a finger over his lower lip;

"You'll be fine."

"You're very optimistic."

She smirks, tugging back at his mouth. Pressing her hands against his chest, she starts to reach for the buttons on his top undoing them in 'spy mode.' He can barely feel her work, mouth too busy to protest in their heated passion.

Giving a quick glance down at her hands, Bruce could spot those warm slender fingers feeling for his heartbeat. He rests a hand over hers, clutching onto her with a little less restraint. He plants a kiss over forehead, hands shifting down over the curves of her body.

Romanoff can tell he's nervous about taking the next step. She gently lifts his hand over the strap of her halter while she undoes the clip. She tries not to laugh when he closes his eyes, asking for her permission;

"May I, Miss Romanoff?"

She smirks, waiting for him to undo her elegant attire, "You may."

He's internally grateful when he realizes she's still in a simple undergarment. She arches her body to assist in the removal, kicking her dress off to the side as she grips the back of his head.

Bruce dives back for her mouth as she wraps a leg around his waist. He rests a hand over her warm thigh, hesitant to push or pull. _She's beautiful,_ even with the tight stitches on her shoulder though he's pretty sure Natasha wouldn't approve of such a comment right now.

The stealth assassin keeps one hand over his chest, undoing the buttons down the rest of his top. She gently strokes her hand up and down his torso, pausing over his heart. She spreads her fingers to count the pulsing, eyes closed as he 'drinks her down.'

They start to move in a gentle rhythm, hips bucking into one another at the same time. When he hisses through his teeth, she moves his head to her shoulder, gently pausing for the moment. His elbows are propped on the mattress when the chills run down his spine. His trembling makes her nervous, unsure of how to handle him. His voice cracks midway, struggling to keep his composure when he breaks for air;

"I'm sorry Natasha...just give me a minute. Sorry, I'm sorry."

She coos him softly, fingertips circling over his scalp to ease the tension. She whispers, before nibbling at his ear, " _Shh_ , it's okay, it's alright. Just breathe."

He pulls in his knee ready to give her space, "Am I crushing you?"

Natasha shakes her head 'no', reaching a gentle hold around his neck to keep him from getting up. She resolved he had to be at least 15 to 20 pounds lighter then Clint, which made his question even more ridiculous. She keeps her leg around his waist, ballerina toes pointed as she whispers;

"You okay _Vrach_?"

He nods, running one hand over her bright red hair, before leaning over to whisper against her cheek, "I'm okay."

Her mouth subconsciously falls open, blocking a moan from slipping through her lips as he kisses her neck. She purposely chooses to whisper words in Russian, just to ensure that she doesn't frighten him with her bold yet tender remarks.

She takes advantage when he parts gracefully for air, slipping one of his hands over the delicate edge of her bra. Once it's placed, she releases him, her own hands quickly removing her ear rings that have probably already hit him this evening.

Bruce has a hand over her undergarment, eyes tenderly fixed on her as he waits for permission. She just tilts her head, initially deciding to reach behind her back and remove it herself. He helps her, succeeding in the removal before she even has a chance to assist. She's impressed by his ability to desifer a tricky clip, smirking at his scientific instincts.

Natasha reaches for his waist as he runs a thumb over her tender nipple, quickly taking a glance before transfixing back on her eyes. Based on the way she moans and freezes in her own work, he can tell she's comfortable with it. She bites her bottom lip when he closes his mouth over her, tongue gently tapping over her sensitive area. She sighs when he switches to the other side, fingers gently splaying over her belly.

Her back arches when he trails his nose down her body, her hands caught in his hair for encouragement. He stops over her panties, fingers slipping under the small elastic before he glances up at her for permission. She circles her fingers through his scalp one more time before propping up on her elbows.

He sits back on his heels, slipping off her final article of clothing. He keeps his brown eyes focused on her hazel orbs before sliding his fingers over her pubic bone. He slowly slips his fingers a little lower, thumb already circling over her most sensitive location before she grabs onto his hand. She's initially a lot firmer with her hold before she eases up on her grip;

"Wait! Wait...no,' He stops emmiediatly, waiting for her to continue, 'I want _you_."

He sighs leaning back over her body to kiss her. She impatiently cups her hand over his stiff arousal, blocked by the khakis he had yet to remove. Bruce needs this as much as she does, and she wants to be the one to give it to him. _She loves him, and wants to hold onto him as long as possible._ And when she looks at his expressive brown eyes, she hope that the feeling is mutual.

She carefully rotates her body around, shifting their current position to situate herself on top. She straddles his hips, giving him a brief glance as if to 'ask for permission'. He'd been excessively polite about the ordeal, so she repays the favor. Bruce helps her in the removal, obviously embarrassed over the ordeal, but fair is fair. His eyes are already closed by the time her focus is back onto him, hands tugging on the sheets until his knuckles are an unbearable shade of white.

Natasha wraps her forefinger and thumb around the head of his stiff package. She's flattered at her ability to get him that far. She keeps focused on his facial expressions, noticing he's too frightened to even bother to open his eyes. She tilts her head, steadily stroking his thick, yet average length in a gentle rhythm. Romanoff gives a compliment, trying to give her friend more confidence;

"Someone's got a gift."

He huffs out a laugh, realizing how stupid he feels. Natasha was his everything, and she wanted him. Her gentle tone, soft touch and comforting embrace was all he could possible ask as for. He mumbles throwing his hands over his face;

"Someone's just very talented..."

She releases her hold over him before grinding her hips gently over his, "Don't think so much Bruce, I want you."

She presses her bare chest against his wrapped by his opened shirt and warm embrace before she kisses him to double check, "You ready _Vrach_?"

He swallows hard releasing the grip on his hair before his eyes crack open, cheeks flushing a bright red as he runs a hand through her hair. He's almost sure she's about to kill him for this, but he just has to say it, sarcastically or not;

"No."

She smiles and sits up straighter, pressing her hands into his abdomen for stability. If he was legitimate about his sarcastic answer, she would've just left him alone. He plants his feet on the bed as she points to the drawer, "Top drawer Bruce."

He lifts an eyebrow when he realizes she's made a purchase purely for his comfort. She shrugs her shoulders, "You don't have to, but I want you to be comfortable."

He tilts his head, "When...why..."

"I brought a few, don't ask." She takes the small package from him, tearing it open with her teeth. She can feel his body trembling underneath her, emotions running through his aching frame as he grabs her hands;

"Natasha, are you okay with this?"

She's ready to roll her eyes until she stops herself, realizing how serious he's been all evening;

"I'm fine, but you're still a little uneasy."

He corrects her, voice cracking through a whisper as that lock falls over his forehead, "Afraid."

Natasha shakes her head, forefinger pressing over his lips, "No, don't talk like that. I can handle this, and I know you can too,' she repeats herself, 'I'll go slow, just relax Bruce, it'll be okay."

She moves quickly with a little assistance from him to slip on that condom as fast as she could, slowly stretching over his length. That warm feeling envelops her, hands pressing into him as she smirks, brushing her fingers over his lock;

"There, the worst is over. And the house is still in one piece."

The instant she sinks down on him, he peals a chunk of skin off the inner portion of his cheek. Her warmth covering over him in a comforting way. His eyes slowly open a second time when she makes her comment, one hand running over her thigh;

"For now."

She starts to move, slowly and deliberately hands leaning on his chest for support. Bruce takes a heavy swallow, keeping his eyes only open long enough to give her support on her lower back. He feels bad letting her do all the work, lifting his hips to meet hers halfway. His opposite hand grips back at the sheets, worried he might accidentally grab her too hard. She just closes her eyes grinding into him as her one hand feels for his heartbeat.

His eyes open a little, settling into a calm rhythm to meet her halfway. When he moans, she fixes her eyes back on him, eyes roving down his body for any possible warning signs. He frightens her when he squeezes her arm, whimpering through his teeth as he tries to warn her in the best way possible;

"Natasha! Wait..."

She pauses, caressing his upper body and cheek, "Breathe _Vrach._ It'll be okay. Can you handle it?"

He breathes heavy into her neck, wrapping his arms around her body for support as he whispers, "I'm sorry Natasha, I can do this. I'm okay, just nervous..."

She sighs, when she feels his trembling get worse holding him closer as she whispers to him, "It's okay Bruce. You're not hurting me. I'm here, I'm not going to leave you."

Natasha runs her mouth over his, still feeling the stiffness in his arousal. He's got to be in pain by now, so she grinds even more gently over his body. She doesn't need much more to throw her over the edge, being with him is enough to get her that way.

He would appear more relaxed as she continues in her up and down movements, gently stroking her tender curves. she can feel a rushing serge building inside of her as she pleads with him for just a few more seconds;

"Hold on Bruce, I'm almost there...don't stop... Please don't stop!"

He does as he's told, gently running a finger over her pubic bone, thumb circling over her sensitive area until she reaches a peak. He eases up on his touch once she starts in her spasms, giving her time to moan through her release before he goes to kiss her.

She squeezes between her thighs in an attempt to please him, circling slowly over what's his. She sighs in pure contentment before nuzzling his neck. She's taken the leadership role this far, and she figures she might as well continue lost in her own pleasure;

"I'm not finished yet."

He focuses on her, slightly frightened by her tone and persistance until the corner of his mouth curves upward, "Your eyes are very expressive Miss Romanoff."

She smirks, working herself over him until he grips a little firmer over her skin. She encourages him, knowing he's been holding back for some reason;

"Come on _Vrach_ , don't stop."

He pauses in the movement, having spent most of the evening focused on her instead of himself. She continues to grind over him until he winces, hands gripping onto her wrist;

" _Ahh_ \- Wait! Wait...I need to calm down. I can feel _him_."

She pauses, running her fingers through his curls to ease the tension. He widens his eyes, trying to find the best way to request that she removes herself from off of him, "I just need a minute Natasha,' he breathes heavily, 'One minute, I'll be alright."

Romanoff gives a nod taking the hint as she gracefully removes herself to the side of him, stroking his arm while she waits. She studies his frame, pulling his knees together as he rubs over his temples. Through that pesky protection, she can see the head of his member is an unbearable shade of purple. He looks uncomfortable, squirming as he struggles to breathe.

Natasha tilts her head, moving his open shirt so that she can run a gentle hand over his chest. Her hand slides downward, sitting up on her ankle as she whispers to ease his discomfort;

"It's okay, breathe. How are you feeling?"

He scoffs, "Like road kill."

She smirks, slipping off his condom before she twirls her fingers over his head and length. She pauses, tilting her head, "Are you alright?"

Bruce brushes it off, trying to remain composed as he reaches for her hands, "Just, don't. I don't want- I'd...if you want, if you're up for it, we can continue."

She takes her place back over his body, enjoying the stretch. Her double checking is a little late as she's already back to her movement, "You sure?"

He nods, letting Natasha do whatever she wants; digging into his flesh, moaning, squeezing, as she finds a rhythm that seems to hit all the right spots. Her eyes close, lost in her own pleasure one more time. He tries to meet her halfway, thumb circling over her sensitive and slippery nub. She stretches her body over him, panting for air after she flows through a second release.

Natasha runs her hand through his hair, feeling him still very much inside of her. She whispers, pressing herself back up as she traces her finger along his jawbone, "Your turn."

His eyes flicker open as she clarifies, "Do you want to try coming Bruce?"

He whimpers, desperately needing a release though he denies it, "No. It-It's too dangerous. You're playing with fire as it is."

She tilts her head sarcastically, "Bruce, I wouldn't be playing if I thought we couldn't win."

The skilled assassin startles him a little when she firmly takes up his nuts, drawn up so tight she figures it hurts more then helps.

Natasha can feel his pulse racing, his heartbeat picking up, and his body still trembling. She works herself on him, feeling him let go a little bit more. She smirks seeing his pretty brown eyes opening, lowering her face down to his neck. She feels the vibration in whisper, while he brushes a few loose strands behind her ear;

"You're beautiful Natasha, I love you so much..." Even his whispers crack midway and she can't bear to listen to him struggling to breathe, let alone talk. Romanoff presses her lips against his, squeezing as she spirals herself over him. He moans as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, feeling him grip onto her biceps. She keeps pumping her hips over him until she hears him hissing through his teeth, cheeks flushing bright red until he throws his head back. His eyes are closed once more, hands tightly gripping onto the sheets for support. He'd scream if he were strong enough, exploding inside her as he comes hard. It's almost painful until that feeling of pure release overtakes him. His body was patched with scars from her digging, his member practically a deep hue of purple. And yet, he felt a sence of relief. All the tension was gone, at least for now. Her touch was soothing, and her voice was calming.

She gives a quick pull on his curls as he chokes out a cry, pooling a warm sensation through her stomach. Her eyes shift up to his, hand still rolling over his scalp. She feels for his heartbeat, pulsing at least twice as fast. A little whimper slips from him, taking a heavy swallow as he stutters through his question voice breaking off as he gulps for air;

"Are- y-you okay? Did I h-hurt you? Just t-tell me it's g-going to be okay. Are you alright-"

She whispers in his ear as she circles over his head;

" _Shh,_ breathe. I'm fine, it's okay _Vrach_."

Natasha gives him a few minutes before slipping off of him and parking herself at his side, hand back to stroking over his forearm, "How are you feeling Bruce?"

He smirks, finally able to sort out his messed up emotions. He feels like sleeping for days, exhausted from his battle to contain the monster inside of him. It was as if he had run a marathon, stuck with a warn out body and an intense headache. No matter what his struggling, Bruce has no intention of sharing those minute details with his lover. He just tilts his head towards her knees up towards the ceiling;

"Relieved but a bit enervated. Yourself?"

She smirks, as she reaches for the sheets;

"Fulfilled."

He continues to breathe heavy slowly regaining control. She huffs out a laugh, "I must say, for a guy who hasn't climaxed in years, you're very talented."

They face each other, intertwining their fingers. He rolls the fingers of his free hand over her cheek, in pure contentment, "You're one in a million Natasha, I love you."

She plants a kiss over his digits, leaning into his open palm, "I love you so much."

His eyelids were drooping, fighting to stay awake for the 'post-cuddle session' Betty always used to crave, assuming Natasha would want that from him. Romanoff surprises him, planting a kiss on his nose, wrapping her torso over his while she nuzzles into his chest;

"Goodnight _Vrach_. Get some rest."

He wraps his arms around her, planting a kiss over her head. He's beyond relieved that she's taken into account his pure exhaustion, holding onto her as he strokes a thumb over her back. Bruce knew he loved her, but after an intimate reaffirmation of that love, he had some complications to sort out. No one could ever replace Betty in his heart, but Natasha came as a very close second. She was beautiful, inside and out. He wanted to be with her and he hoped she felt the same way.

In his mind, he wasn't getting any younger, and he still craved some sort of long-lasting stability. They promised to go slow... _but where was the destination? Was she looking for something more then just a casual relationship?_

He ran through a few determining factors, coming up empty handed. he'd have to talk with her in the morning, and pray he'd come out with the right things...or, he could just leave it be for now. He could have sworn he heard a growl from that _thing_ inside of him, reminding Bruce of his slim chance at any sort of long-lasting relationship.

Bruce heard her light breathing, proving she had comfortably fallen asleep over him. He didn't want to leave her, _ever._ It hurts to be forced to keep his distance, but it's for _her sake_. He can't risk hurting her, or risk _any_ of his enemies causing her harm. Bruce sighs, continuously running his fingers over her back until his body shuts down, tiredness overtaking his wiery form.


	7. Breathe In, Breathe Out

"Anything's better then just sitting here and waiting!"

Steve lifts his eyebrows, "Oh, right. So getting captured is a lot better then waiting for orders...makes perfect sense."

Barton rolls his eyes mumbling under his breath, "90 year old freak!"

Stark expressively motions through excessive hand gestures, "Alright, what I say goes, and that's that. Unless, we go through 'rock, paper, scissors,' best of three...your call."

Rogers crosses his arms, "This is ridiculous. Just wait for Fury!"

Clint narrows his focus, "Thor! Be a tie breaker!"

The demigod widens his eyes, "I prefer to remain out of such a battle among companions."

Tony just rubs his hands together, "Okay, well. I'm going to rent out a nice transporter and get us the first flight to New Mexico."

Steve persists, "But Fury said he would help us. If we run ahead, without his permission, things could get nasty."

Barton waves his hand, "I'm with Stark. I say Tony and I just run ahead, and you can stay here and wait for Fury for us. Thor, you coming?"

He nods his head, "I would never refuse a battle."

Rogers rolls his eyes, volume slowly rising, "Guys! You can't be serious!"

Stark points to his nose, "Look at this face! I'm so serious!"

Clint shrugs, "And we need to do something now. Who knows how long it takes to tear down a rejeem, and Nat said she was coming back in a week. We've only got three days!"

"Says who?" Tony crosses his arms.

Barton tilts his head, "We both know, that Banner would never permit us to hang the army general no matter how much trouble he caused. Bruce is scared stiff of that guy."

"No, I meant who says we've only got three days? We can pay off Nat to keep him on the other side of the ocean for a little longer."

"Natasha's in Russia on her own free will. I'm sure if we needed more time she'd oblige in a heartbeat."

Tony wiggles his eyebrows, " _Ooh_. Of course she would. She's with her _Vrach_."

Stark raises his eyebrows, "What?"

The billionaire snickers, "Isn't that what she calls him? With her little Russian flare?"

Clint nods in his face, "Hate to burst your bubble but it's not derogatory!"

Steve shakes his head, "Anyway! Can we just.."

Tony cuts him off heading for the door, "No. We're taking a trip on my privet jet. We'll arrest Ross, drag him to the officials, and give him the electric chair. Come on, let's go."

Rogers continues to protest, being the last one out the door, "Stark! I don't like this!"

"I know you don't. But I'm tired of delaying, waiting, and dragging this out."

..................................................................................................................................

　

_'Worthless'...There was a tightening in his throat, another forceful punch into an already agonizing body with a need to shut down and possibly permananty. Pain like that wasn't worth struggling through. Another tug, poke, and prod. One wrong move and they'd brake another rib._

He felt a touch over his shoulder...

_His heart ached when he heard her screams, memories shifting further into the past. He thought he heard her call, felt her tremble as she held him within her arms, too little to protest over being touched._

He felt a pinch...

_Cold needles pressed ruthlessly into his frame, his father- No, Brian.. calling him names....Ross taking over a good 20 years later, enough to pick up where his- Brian left off._

_He heard his name, whispered softly....._

'Bruce?'

_He heard her calling....Betty! He struggled to move, somehow suffocated, heart palpitating, he couldn't transform. Betty! It had to be Betty, she was calling him, until she was crushed, all her suffering put to an end....in such a disgusting way._

_He felt nauseous..._

_Since when did Betty have short red hair? It had to be blood. He tried to scream, blocked by a towel rammed over his face as they plunged his head into a bucket of water..._

_He flinched calling for the only person he started to trust for everything, the first name that slid off his tongue without him even thinking twice...._

...

"Natasha!" The physical pain was gone, and he could breathe again. He wondered what sort of torment was next, believing he had past out somewhere after being forced to suffocation.

Her eyes widen, hand over his forehead as she tries to calm him; "Easy Bruce, easy. Just breathe, it's okay. Everything's alright, I'm here."

Romanoff...

...He did was he was told, breathing a deep inhale before he realized his heart was still palpitating at least twice as fast. His eyes slowly peeled open. Banner's not even sure why he's asking, but there's a feeling that tells him he's done something to hurt her in some way...

"Are you okay?"

" _Shh_ , I'm fine."

Natasha brushes over his lock, nervous over the loss of color in his cheeks and lack of ambition to move. It was going on 11:45, and he was still in his plain boxers and open black shirt, sheets pulled up to his waist from the night before. She sits on his side of the bed as she runs her fingers through his messy curls, already dressed and awake herself.

Bruce covered his face with his palms, still trembling from his night terror. She moves her hand, giving a heavy sigh;

"You still with me _Vrach_? Are you alright? You don't look so good."

He mumbles, still in a groggy haze, "I feel fine. What time is it Natasha?"

She tilts her head, "Almost 12. I was up at seven, but you've been shaking since 3."

"I, kept you up?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "No, not really. I fell right back to sleep."

She felt guilty, but she was too exhausted to even think about waking him up and helping him during the night. He didn't seem to hear her, or if he did, he held a vague expression which was hard for Natasha to define.

"But, you're alright?"

She nods, "I'm fine Bruce, why do you keep asking?"

His body felt damp, and he could taste his own tears over his mouth now that his senses were slowly turning back on. He had little desire to move, still waiting for the nausea to pass. It was a rough night, and that usually meant it would be a very long day. He tried to smile, picking up on her nervous tension. His expression wound up being a contorted smirk. A deep growl spurred in the back of his throat as he pinches between his eyes in frustration.

She frowns, tilting her head before he plants a kiss over his cheek. She sits up straighter once again, reaching for the tablet she placed on the desk;

"Just so you know, I'm doing my research on PTSD."

He mumbles, - _PTSD? Oh..._ "At least you've found something to amuse yourself with."

She smirked, "I'll tell you what's amusing, Tatyanna started making you soup because she's worried her _'vs v zakone'_ might be sick,' she tilts her head, 'She doesn't know any better."

His eyes close, translating her Russian. His cheeks are ready to flush before his stomach starts to churn again.

She places the tablet on her lap, "That's like...well, Tony I guess, referring to me as his 'sister-in-law'. Not ' _future,_ ' more like present tense."

Bruce clenches his jaw, swallowing heavy, "I know what you meant, it's...yeah, I got it."

Natasha shrugs slowly, nervously running her finger over her screen, "So I had to clarify a few things with Tatyanna and she still doesn't seem to understand."

His eyebrows lift, tongue twirling over the roof of his mouth. He knows there's something he wanted to share with her, but too tired to even remember what it was. Romanoff takes note of his glassy eyes, before she presses her palm back over his forehead, "You feel warm."

There's a gentle knock on the door before that sweet Russian lady calls;

" _Natalia?"_

She keeps her eyes fixed on her friend, standing up to open the door of the guestroom, " _Spasibo_."

Tatyanna tries to look past Natasha after handing her a small bowl of soup and crackers;

" _Kak on?"_

Natasha takes a sip to check the sodium content before she answers, " _On tol'ko chto prosnulsya."_

The pleasant woman shakes her head with her thick Russian accent, " _Poor boy. Pozvonite mne, yesli yemu nuzhno nichego."_

She smiles, repeating herself before Tatyanna closes the door, _"Spasibo mama."_

Natasha lays it on the nightstand, taking up the tablet once again, "She says you can call her if you need anything."

He covers his face again, ears popping as he finally debates on getting up, " _Spasibo_...thanks, but I'm really not hungry."

She smirks, scrolling her fingers over the screen, "You're welcome, and I'd feel better if you put something in your stomach."

He sits up straighter, trying to regain his equilibrium. Natasha tries not to make him uncomfortable, choosing not to comment on his obvious discomfort;

"So, _Vrach_ , I um...I have to do some work later, I'll probably be a few hours."

He tries to sound sarcastic though his true feelings are hard to mask, "You're leaving me?"

She shakes her head, "Later. Why? If you need me to stay with you I will. I just have to call Fury, no big deal."

Bruce shakes his head, trying to keep that sarcastic expression, "No, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"My friends will take care of you, I trust them _Vrach_."

"I was just kidding Natasha."

"Well, either way I want you to be comfortable."

Dr. Banner nods, gives a sigh a little louder then he was aware of. Being studied was never his favorite past-time, even if she was his best friend with nothing but pure intentions. Withdrawing always made more sense to him, holding back what you feel so that you don't hurt anyone, and so that they don't hurt you. Though when it came to Miss Romanoff, she always managed to unravel him, turning him inside out whether he wanted to comply or not.

He eventually stands up and works around her, quick to through on pants despite him having to change anyway. He makes the bed, tugging the comforter as far up as he can without disturbing her.

Natasha gives a quick lift of one of her brows, scrolling through her pad. She continues to talk even after he encloses himself in the bathroom;

"So, the website on PTSD says I should find things to do with my loved one, to distract them." She chooses exclude the advice about _'giving them space,;_ huffing at the idea.

She scrolls a little lower, "Am I patient Bruce?"

Romanoff is cut off by a quick cough, his breathing get rapid, and she hears a heavy crash. She cringes, immediately pitying her friend. She tosses her tablet onto the bed before getting up to stand by the door. She waits for a long enough break before she even asks;

"What do you need Doc?"

She can hear him give a heavy sigh, trying to breathe rather then hyperventilate before he can answer her. He can barely blurt out a 'no' before he's coughing again.

Natasha waits patiently for him to clarify, ready to open the door and invite herself in. Romanoff places her hand on the knob until he responds;

"Nothing."

She loosens her hold, mumbling under her breath when she hears him start up his coughing a second time, " _Bozhe moi._ "

Romanoff waits for him, leaning her side against the door;

" _Vrach_?"

She rolls her eyes when he doesn't answer, pushing the door open for herself. She crosses her arms when he looks up with that pitiful stare, still pale sitting on his heels in front of that porcelain god. He's holding his head, toes barely visible underneath his baggy pants. Natasha sits beside him, shaking her head. If he didn't look so bad, she would've cracked a joke. After all, if anyone was going to throw up it should've been her after the night they had together.

She hesitantly rests a hand over his back, pressing a little firmer once his tense muscles start to ease. He's trembling, still running warm, and even through his back she can feel his heart palpitating. She reaches up to brush a hand through his hair before returning to his back;

"Do you want ice chips or something? Might be good for you."

He gives her a look, ignoring the fact that you generally wouldn't push liquid into someone at least two hours after the nausea passed, "You need a new hobby miss Romanoff."

Natasha smirks, "I'll be right back Doc."

Banner can barely call to her before she leaves, "Natasha- Did you take anything this morning? Just to, flush out whatever I injected into you last night?"

"Bruce I've told you before, I'm infertile." She leans in the door frame, hands in her pockets as she waits, ready to explain herself. It was funny to imagine the monsters they'd create if it were possible...Borderline disturbing to picture an angry assassin who turned green.

He gives her a sarcastic look, "I'm not worried about _that."_

She nods, making the connection, "I know what you're worried about and it's not a big deal. I can prove it to you."

He shuts his eyes, remaining persistent, "If I was in my right mind, I wouldn't have let you remove that protection, but I wasn't, and you did. I'd feel a lot better if you just took care of yourself, even if there was nothing in it."

Natasha sighs, shaking her head as she fixes her stare on him, "You worry too much."

"Please..."

One look in those large brown eyes and she can't help but give in. She mumbles as she heads for her things, "You're killing me Bruce, you and those eyes! Jeez! I hope you realize I wouldn't do this for Clint, or Alex for that matter."

He holds his head, content she would appear to have taken his advice, "Thank you."

She mumbles sarcastically as she pops the pill;

"Yeah, yeah."

He smirks at her tone, "You'll thank me one day."

"You need to relax and trust me."

"I do trust you Miss Romanoff. It's just a precaution."

She stands in the door, eyes back on him. Resting her head on the ledge, it's hesitant to be so far away from those thick locks and wide eyes;

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He sighs, "Nothing's _wrong."_

"Bruce, you look like you're going to throw up. And, you woke up late again today, which, is something I thought we already fixed."

He holds his head, eyes shifting down to his heels, "I'm trying Natasha, it's just- complicated."

She nods, trying to keep him positive, "I know, it's okay. I'm not expecting miracles, and neither should you. We've talked about this _Vrach_."

He looks up, hesitantly tugging around the fabric at his heels, "You know I love you Natasha, right?"

"You've, mentioned that once or twice. ' The assassin gives a wink, nervously removing herself from the room, 'Take it easy Bruce. I'll be right back."

Her head lowers, eyes focused low as she takes a deep breath. Her head is spinning as she fills up a glass with ice. She whispers to herself as she mulls over the conversation she just had, reliving a moment or two from the night before;

-What are you doing Romanoff? You're going to scare him away...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

"Will you, Shut, Up!" Clint holds his temples, head pounding with Tony's voice burning in the background.

The inventor giggles, "What? I didn't do anything. And he's not answering the door."

"You know, typically when people attack, they ambush. They don't knock on the door and ask for permission!"

"Will you relax! I know Ross. I know how to handle him."

Steve gives a sigh from behind the two-some, glancing over at Thor who shrugs in confusion.

"Do you know how to ring the bell?"

Barton snickers, loading an arrow from his quiver, "Screw it. Back up guys."

"NO! DON'T..."

There's an explosion, dust and debris settling around the group. Tony points to the building;

"Door's open."

Rogers gives an eye roll leading his crew into the base. Thor gives the Captain a sideways glance, swinging his hammer as if he's waiting for action;

"It would appear desolate."

Stark rolls his eyes;

"You've got to be kidding me. HELLO! ROSSY!"

"No one's here Stark." Steve crosses his arms.

"Someone's here didn't you hear it?"

"No one came running when we blew the door!"

Clint growls, "This is madness."

The captain shakes his head, "I'm calling Fury. And we owe Ross another door."

　

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

　

She swipes her  finger over the tablet, glancing up when she hears the door open. Natasha crosses her ankles before he enters head bowed low as he buttons his clean purple top. (Just like she requested the night before.)

She bites the side of her nail when she sees that lock over his forehead, tempted to jump up and squeeze him.

-Don't smother him Natasha,

"Feeling any better?"

He scoffs, keeping his head low as he slowly walks towards his duffel, "Define 'better'."

She drops it hearing the tone in his voice, "While you were in the shower I ran down stairs...oh, your ice is over on the table...but Timur was saying that his niece is coming by later so, you won't be by yourself with my Russian friends."

"Oh, she speaks English."

"Fluently. I've never met her but I'm sure you can handle a little girl."

He gives her a look, cocoa stare piercing through hers, "How little are we talking..."

"I'm not sure, never met her myself.' She shrugs casually, 'But you're good with kids. I'm not worried."

Bruce shifts his focus, sorting through his stuff, "Sometimes."

Romanoff contorts her mouth, tilting her head behind his view, "Doc, you and I both know otherwise. Remember Izabella?"

"Speak for yourself."

"You love that little girl."

He smirks when he shakes his head, "She was an exception."

Natasha rolls her eyes - _Was not_ \- "Alright _Vrach._ Whatever you say."

The physician takes an extra step to catch his balance, accidentally knocking his side into the table next to him.

The assassin glances up from her fingers at the noise. She jumps, biting the side of her lower lip. Natasha gives a sigh when she sees him visibly frustrated with himself, clenching and unclenching a fist as he starts breathing some deep inhales. She shakes her head to herself when he starts his tongue twirling. He's tempted to throw something, angry for no apparent reason until he feels her arms wrap around him from the back. Just to feel her calm, soothing touch was enough to take the edge off.

Natasha presses her head into his back, nuzzling his neck. He flips around to return her embrace, holding her a little closer. She stays put, and without another word, he buries his head into her shoulder. She feels him tremble, holding onto her for some sort of comforting reassurance.

Romanoff rests a hand over the back of his head, gently brushing his dark wavy hair with her slender fingers.


	8. All My Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title based on "All My Loving" by the Beatles. And While I'm on the topic of Titles, if it looks familiar, it's probably a song. 
> 
> I want to thank 'Notashamed' and 'DancingEyes' for their comments. I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> * Chapter contains Extremely Brief descriptions of Violence/Blood and Battle...and if you want to count it, seperation anxiety.

"Well if you shut up and give me two minutes, I might actually hear what's going on!" Barton snaps back, waving his hand over Tony's mouth.

Steve shakes his head, eyes narrowing, "This is just plain disturbing that two grown men would act like such toddlers!"

Stark drops his mouth open when Clint gives a sarcastic head tilt in his direction;

"Oh, since when is this my fault?"

No answer.

He widens his focus, "You've got to be kidding! I drag all of you circus clowns out here, with me, when I could've done this project all by myself mind you..."

Clint laughs without an restraint, "You sick, half-witted-"

Thor holds his head, words flashing up into his mind as he bites his tongue to keep out of the dilemma. Rogers drops his stare into Barton's vibrating pocket as he jumps into the car;

"Phones ringing."

The archer clenches his teeth before answering his buzzing cellular, throwing an open palm towards the 'Iron Man.' He ducks when Clint swings, voice changing the second he hears Natasha;

"Hi Widow. What's up."

Tony makes a face at the opposite end, snickering in between the harassment. Steve reaches over to slap his shoulder;

"Knock it off already!"

Thor shakes his head, "Such behavior would never occur on Asgard. Father would've dismissed you all as mentally unsound beings."

Barton plugs his opposite ear, _"I can't hear you Nat, Tony won't shut up."_

"Oooh. I won't shut up? Steve's hitting me!"

Rogers holds his head, "We're all exhausted!"

Clint kicks his foot into the car door, jumps out, and slams it behind him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The tone in her voice changes, _'What was that.'_

He tugs on his short light brown hair, head shaking in disbelief;

"Nothing. Just slammed the car door.."

\--'Why?'

"Long story."

\-- _'And you were worried about me.'_

"Anyway! So what's happening with your Russian buddies."

\--'Well, we took Tatyanna and Timur out for their anniversary last night. That's why I wasn't able to call you. Sorry.'

"It's fine. Just don't do that again. They're doing well?"

\--'Yeah, they're great. His niece is actually coming over later, which works out well because I have an emergency to attend to and I figure she'll amuse Bruce while I'm gone.'

"What kind of an emergency?"

\-- _'The usual crap. I'm working along with SHIELD, don't panic...'_

"Yea, you knew where I was going."

\-- _'You're funny.'_

"How's Bruce?"

\-- _'Uh...well...last night was, rough. Slept until 12 this morning.'_

"Did you wake him?"

\--' _I pinched him, tapped him, whispered, but he basically got up on his own. Groggy, nauseas and a complete mess. Maybe, you can call him later? Before bed?'_

He sighs, "I'll try. Maybe he'd talk to Tony."

\--'I'd feel better if you could draw him out. I don't trust Stark.'

"I'll try. Listen, it's getting late by me. I'll try Bruce in a few hours. Okay?"

\--'Yeah. Don't forget.'

"I won't. Be safe."

\--' _Thanks.'_

　

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

Bruce gives Natasha a look, stepping back into the bedroom. She clicks her phone off, supervising as he swallows a painkiller; "Clint?"

She nods, handing him a glass of water, "Yeah. How's Timur?"

He sighs, reacting to the powder on the pills;

"I don't know, I was talking to Tatyanna."

Her face lights up, eyes widening as she smirks, "In Russian?"

He nods, hand over his head. He catches himself trying to appear fine when she's looking his way. Natasha let's it go, already expecting this sort of secretive behavior from him;

"I'm impressed _Vrach_. Hope she didn't bother you too much."

"Not at all."

She follows him with her eyes as he parks on the edge of the bed. His brown eyes look heavy, eyelids closing when he rubs over his temples. She sits beside him, reaching over to roll up his sleeves like he usually does. Bruce gives her a huff, catching her hand in her work. His tender forefinger rubs over hers, thumb pressing and circling in the palm of her hand;

"So, when do you leave?"

Natasha sighs, picking up on the tone of his voice, "It won't be long Bruce. I'll be back by tomorrow night, I promise."

He smirks, lifting the back of her hand to his mouth as he pecks a kiss over her digits. His thumb rubs over her knuckles, head lowering the instant he makes eye contact with her. She lifts her palm to his cheek after separating from his hold, repeating herself after planting a kiss on his opposite cheek;

"I promise."

He gently lifts her chin and pulls her lips onto his. Her eyes are already closed, enjoying the heat in his passion. She responds trying to keep up with his soft persistent kisses, one after the other. He pauses for a moment, fingers barely touching her as he brushes her cheek;

"Be careful."

She smirks, nodding after she pecks his mouth, "I will."

He dives back for her lips, 'drinking her down'. She runs her arms around his neck, gripping her wrists to hold him closer. She presses her upper body against his, more for warmth and comfort then anything else.

The couple stammer to their feet with the sweet woman comes calling, gentle knock at the door;

" _Natalia? Vrach Banner?_ "

The red-head tugs on her top, running her tongue over her lips as she pulls them inside her mouth;

" _Dve minuty mama."_

She calls back, _"Maya i Diana zdes'."_

Natasha whispers over her shoulder to translate, _"_ Maya and Diana are here,' and turns back to the door, _'My idem mama."_

He stands behind her, forehead leaning into neck as his arms wrap around her waist from the back. He shuts his eyes, wishing he had more time with just Natasha.

She glances over her shoulder, his big brown eyes looking up at hers as she pecks his nose. Natasha gives a gentle tap over his hands still wrapped around her body;

"Come on Bruce, don't do this to me."

He sighs, innocently tilting his head to rest on her shoulder, "Do what."

She sighs after he does, turning around to face him. They situate themselves against the door, room in between their bodies as he presses his head against hers. She's his lifeline and she knows it. There's a sense of fear in his eyes, no doubt worrying over her assignment. Romanoff lays her hands over his cheeks slowly slipping down to his neck; "Bruce..."

He cuts her off, tears in his eyes as he plunges for her mouth. He doesn't want to hear her console him or hear anything about some stupid mission. It's selfish and he knows it, but he needs her, probably now more then he ever thought he would. Whenever his eyes close, he's imagining that blade inside his coat pocket, piercing against his cold icy skin. In his mind, he doesn't want to hold her up or take her youth just because _he's_ lonely. It's not fair to Natasha and what's a pretty girl like her doing with him anyway?

She pulls away, almost as if everything he's been thinking about slipped from his mouth and into her ears;

"Bruce Banner; I swear, if you do anything remotely stupid while I'm gone, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. And don't even try to run away on me!"

He just nods listening halfheartedly. She continues, taking up his hand into hers as she opens the door;

"Come on _Vrach_. You're killing me."

He smirks when she rolls her eyes, "Oh, like you can talk!"

　

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

Natasha practically feels heart sink down to the tips of her toes when she spots an attractive young lady embracing Timur. Her head goes spinning, heart nervously palpitating when she considers leaving Bruce alone with someone like.... _her._ When Romanoff heard the word 'niece', she of course imagined someone younger.

When the woman steps back, she spots a younger girl, coloring book in her arms. Natasha releases her hold on Bruce, heading towards the twosome. She talks through her teeth to Tatyanna, asking in Russian 'which one was staying.'

The woman just smiled and said 'both of them.' Natasha heads straight for the taller one, holding one a distrusting hand;

" _Preevet_ , you speak English?"

The girl drops her mouth open, voice just as sweet and sickening as Natasha suspected;

"Natalia! How are you? Uncle Timur talks so much about you,' she turns towards the little girl, 'This is my daughter, Diana. Say Hi Diana. This is Natalia."

The little girl gives a look, "Preevet Natalia."

Romanoff keeps her fake smile, shaking hands with her mother, "And that makes you Maya. Funny, I always imagined someone...younger."

She gives a sweeter smile, pointing over Natasha's shoulder, "And who is this?"

Bruce barely gives her a second glance, politely standing beside Natasha. The red-head hesitantly fills in the blanks, calming down once she realizes Bruce seems far from 'interested';

"This is Dr. Banner, he's-....with, SHIELD. He's my teammate."

The doctor makes eye contact with his friend, mind racing in a million different directions. He was slightly offended by the introduction... _Just_ a teammate? He hoped that she secretly felt much different then that, praying he wasn't just some impressive trophy for the Black Widow to add to her book of seduced victims. Even if she was, he knew it wouldn't matter. He trusted that girl with his life and she knew it.

Maya gives a gentle handshake to the doctor, "How are you? This is my daughter, Diana."

He looks at her, she looks up at him. Bruce kneels to her level, " _Preevet_."

The girl huddles into her mother's leg, shyly glancing back at the man with the thick dark curls. She whispers;

"Preevet."

Bruce stays where he is, trying to engage the girl in conversation, " _Skol'ko vam let?"_

The girl snickers at his poor attempt at the Russian language, responding in English;

"Five. I'm five."

Her mother gives her a look, "No, you silly girl! You're four years old."

The child holds up four fingers, correcting her mistake through sign language.

Natasha brushes over his shoulder, leaning her head down to whisper in his ear;

" _Vrach,_ I've got to run. So I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

He nods, if there were less ears around, she knew he would've kissed her, "Be careful."

She squeezes his shoulder, before running back up to collect her stuff.

It doesn't take her long to come back down, things looking the same way she originally left them;

_"Mne nado bezhat mama."_

Tatyanna sighs, nervously blabbing in Russian to the red-head as she heads for the door. Natasha whispers a few words to the woman before heading off, appearing as serious as ever.

When it closes, Bruce finds himself in a whirlwind. Uncomfortable and alone, no matter how many people were still in the house. Talking with the little girl seemed like the best option, at least it would get his fingers away from a blade a little longer.

Tatyanna and Timur park themselves in the kitchen, busy cooking up something for lunch and dinner.

Little Diana holds up her book skimming through the pages for her favorite. She nudges Bruce regain his attention;

"The giraffe is my favorite do you um, want to know why?"

He shakes his head and gives her his complete attention, looking over her coloring page. She seems more confident, though she's still parked close to her mother;

"Um...because, the giraffe is from Africa and, because he eats leaves so the other animals don't have to run away from him."

Maya runs her hand over her daughter's hair, smile on her face;

"Sweety, why don't you go sit on the coach with Dr. Banner."

The little girl with the light brown hair heads for the sofa, little hand motioning for him to follow her. He smirks, giving her a boost as she curls up in the corner of the sofa before continuing in her ever so important conversation about animals;

"And um...do you know why I like elephants?"

Maya parks on the chair opposite the sofa, sipping water from her glass keeping a sharp eye on her child.

Diana takes up her crayon, "Because they're grey, and they're big, and um...I need green for the grass."

Banner catches her small box of crayons, holding it for her to make her selection. She holds up a musty green;

"Is this one good?"

He shrugs, biting his tongue.

She contorts her mouth, "I think it's good."

Her mother leans forward, brushing a hand over her knee. She chimes in now that her daughter is busy with her book;

"So, you work with Natalia?"

Bruce nods a second time, hesitant to elaborate. She smirks, twirling the end of her long blonde hair with her forefinger;

"Tell me you're a brutal assassin as well."

He shakes his head, "No. Physicist."

"Oh, wow. So how did you get involved with SHIELD?"

He scoffs to himself, placing Diana's crayon back into the box, "It's a long story."

She nods, cut off my her daughter;

"I like stories. Mommy always reads me stories before bed. Do you know which ones is my favorite?"

He waits, she sighs;

"Don't you know anything?"

Maya taps her daughter eyes wide, "Diana Marie! Don't talk like that!"

He shifts in his position, turning his body to face her, "It's fine, don't yell at her."

The girl blushes, big blue eyes looking up at the doctor, "I'm sorry."

He smiles at her little voice, "It's okay." - _I'm used to it._

She sighs, "I'm sorry Dr. Banner, I'm not raising her to be like that."

"She's only 4, I'd give the little girl a break."

She scoffs, "I take it you don't have children."

He shakes his head, "No."

"Well, if you were ever thinking about it, spend a day with her and you'll change your mind."

He shrugs, doubting anything could convince him out of such a thing.

Timur heads for the living room with a friendly smile on his face;

"Hungry?"

 

* * *

 

　

"Shut up!' Clint snaps at Tony before talking back on his phone, 'Hello Natasha, how's it going?"

_-'Timur's niece is a 28-29 year old porcelain doll with 4 inch heels and skinny jeans!!!'_

Clint pulls the phone away from his ear, cringing at the tone in her voice, "I take it you're upset."

_-'Clint I'm ready to throw up!'_

"Why?"

_-'I was expecting a five-year-old! Not for Miss Supermodel to come with a five-year-old!'_

"What are you freaking out about? She's bothering you?"

_-'No. I'm waiting for SHEILD to pick me up. I'm freaking out because I left Banner with her!'_

"Ah. So you're worried he'll fall head over heels for your lady friend."

_-'She is NOT my friend! AT ALL. Her and her little monster!'_

He shrugs, "Well, I guess it's a test then."

- _'Are you high!? Do you realize what I'd do if I lost him to some high-strung sex symbol!?'_

"Natasha! You're freaking out for no reason! Bruce isn't going to, for lack of a better word, cheat on you! _You're_ his everything, trust me on this one!"

_-'Jeez Clint. I hope you're right. And hope she doesn't try anything with him with me gone!'_

"Does Miss uh...Marilyn Monroe know about the hulk?"

_-'No, no one does.'_

"Then there you go. If she brushes him the wrong way he'll freak out and crush her."

_-'Ugh. Clint, will you call him later?'_

"Yeah. And tell him to avoid the bit-"

_-'No! Don't say a word about it. Just make sure he's okay for me.'_

"And you tell me if he doesn't anything remotely close to breaking your heart, or I'll break him."

_-'I'm sure it'll be fine....I'm just...overreacting. It's just, Clint, this mission is really stressing me out.'_

"Breathe in, breathe out. You'll be fine. Listen, why don't you get off the phone with me and call your buddy."

-' _I can't. I've got to run. Please check on him please?! If the circumstances allow, just...tell him I love him._

"Wow. You're really bugged out about this assignment aren't you?"

_-'Please!?!'_

"Alright, alright."

 

* * *

 

　

The conversation was mostly held in Russian, just like Bruce was expecting it to. He would often look at Diana over the course of the afternoon, listening to her comments even if he could only pick up a few words. The little girl was sweet enough to consider the American, whispering to him to clarify her remarks;

"I um- I said that I know how to add."

He smiles, leaning over to talk to her. She had made a point to sit next to him, up on her knees whenever he talks to her;

"Oh wow. That's great,' he thinks for a moment, 'So let's see, what is, 2+2?"

She jumps up when she figures it out, "4!"

He exaggerates for her sake, "Okay little miss, what about 8+2?"

"10!"

"You're good."

She giggles, "Make them harder!"

"9+5."

She thinks for a minute, counting on her fingers, "10?"

"Hum,' he holds up his fingers for her to count,'how many?"

"13?"

He counts with her, touching her fingers while he explains an easier way to add. She calls out with excitement when she comes to the right conclusion, "14! It's 14!"

Maya giggles wrapping an arm around her daughter, "Good job baby!"

Timur smirks, commending the child from the opposite end of the table, "Very good. _Ochen' khoroshiy_."

Maya smiles in his direction, "You ever think about working with children? Instead of SHIELD?"

He looks around the table, nervously gripping at his fingers underneath the table, "Uh, well...I'm sort of a doctor so, I guess you can say I was 'working' with kids while I was in India."

"So you travel?"

He stutters, lock falling over his forehead as he looks at the plate he's barely touched. He was hungry, but without Natasha around, he didn't even have the desire;

"No- Well, sort of."

"Where have you been?"

Diana looks up at him, eyes wide, "Africa?!"

He smiles at her, "I've gone _through_ Africa, but I've never seen a giraffe."

She nods, slightly disappointed.

"But I have seen an elephant."

She smiles, "Was it really big?"

"He was."

He mouth opens, upper teeth hovering over her lip when she chuckles with excitement.

Maya takes a sip form her glass, "So India, Russia, America..."

He chimes in where she purposely left a brake, "Chile, Columbia, Japan, Taiwan...Canada."

She smirks, fork digging into her vegetables, "All for work?"

"Long story,' He jumps when the phone vibrates inside his pocket, quick to stand up from the table. He looks at Timur and Tatyanna out of respect, _'Prosti_. Excuse me for one minute. Sorry, sorry about that."

Maya scoots her chair in to get out of his way, swinging her hair over her shoulder. She smirks when he passes, barely acknowledging her existence as his thumbs fumble over the cellular;

"Hello..."

_-'Brucey! You live!'_

He glances over his shoulder, before heading for the front door. He steps out on the porch, only half listening to Stark blab about nothing.

_-'So how's it goin over there?'_

Bruce releases a sigh, forefinger rubbing the corner of his eye, "Fine. Yourself."

_-'Can't complain. Except, I can but I don't feel like it right now. How's Little Red.'_

"She left for a mission this afternoon."

_-'And she didn't invite you.'_

He gets defensive, "I don't know Tony, she made it sound like it was a big deal, something she had to do solo."

_-'Hmm. But she's treating you good otherwise?'_

"I don't...-Yeah." He nervously bites at his fingernail.

_-'When does she get back?'_

"She said tomorrow."

_-'Hmm. Interesting. And you guys are getting a bit more friendly?'_

"What?"

_-'What?! UGH I've got to spell it out for ya...Are you sharing the bed yet-?'_

"What the heck Tony!? Seriously!"

_-'I'm just curious to find out how much excitement my buddy can handle!_

"Don't ever say that again!"

_-What?! It's for science!_

"Science nothing! Listen, is it possible to call Fury and get readouts for Natasha's mission?"

_-'Why? You don't trust her?'_

"Tony, I just want to make sure she gets there and back in one piece!"

_-'Nervous?'_

He sighs, mumbling under his breath, "A little."

_-'I can tell. It's in your voice.'_

"Well? Is it possible to track her or not?!"

_-'You're in the middle of nowhere, but I'll try to do it here in my lab. YOU, need to get a cup of tea and take a chill pill!'_

"And you'll watch her?"

_-'Yes, I will keep an eye out for you, lover-boy.'_

He rolls his eyes, "And please let me know if you find anything..."

_-'You're uh, really flipping out about this one huh?'_

"Tony! You know what that girl means to me! If anything ever happened to her I'd sure as hell find some way kill myself!"

- _'Oh man. Somebody needs some sleep!'_

He snaps, hand over his forehead as he whispers, "I _need_ to get rid of 'the other guy'."

_-'Alright, knock it off. You can't get rid of it because it's a part of you. So get that idea out of your head. Why don't you go for a walk, get some air, and stop worrying!'_

"Okay."

- _'Pepper's yelling over my shoulder. Thinks you should drink some chamomile tea.'_

"Okay."

_-'You alright?'_

"I'm okay."

_-'If I find Nat, will you lighten up?'_

"Yes."

_-'Okay bro. I'll call you back in a few.'_

"Okay Tony."

He clicks the phone off, elbow resting on the wooden barricade as he stares out into nothing. The light breeze is barely enough to toss his curls, purple top hardly enough to keep the chill from off his upper body. He buries his face into his fist, eyes closing just to see _her._ That red-head barely left the house two hours ago and he was already in a panic. Bruce hasn't even taken the time to acknowledge the fact that Natasha's the only thing on his mind, wishing she could lay her head over his shoulder, run her fingers through his thick wavy hair.

He subtly glances over his shoulder when he hears a gentle voice. Her arms are crossed as she steps out onto the porch, resting her elbows beside his;

"Cold out here.' he doesn't respond, she turns her body around, 'Hey, you alright?"

He smirks, "Fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just...I'm fine."

She leans back, hair blowing in the breeze, "Come on Doc. You can tell me."

He shakes his head, standing up straighter, "No, nothing's wrong."

She leans on her side, tricky smirk spread over her face. She reaches up to toss the lock from his forehead;

"You want to go out and get a drink with me?"

He jumps when she touches him, head lowering down even further, "N-No, not really."

Maya persists, tilting her head, "My treat."

"I don't drink Miss-"

" _'Maya', 'Maya's'_ fine."

"Okay well, I don't drink so no thank you."

He shakes his head, uncomfortable when she runs a hand over his, "Well, you look like you could use some air, and based on that conversation with your 'Tony' buddy, I think taking a quick walk might be good for the nerves."

She tugs him along, dragging him by his hand, "Come on. Uncle Timur's watching Diana."

He stumbles off the steps for the porch, double checking his phone as he politely separates from her hold.

'1 New Text Message.'

At least that's what it looked like, fuzzy without his glasses. He slows up, disappointed when he reads that it's from Clint as opposed to that red-head. He's quick to flip it closed, sighed out of complete discontent.

The blond gives a look over her shoulder, pointing to some small animal as it runs into the brush. He's barely listening to her description as he rams his hands into his pockets, toe brushing a pebble from his way;

 

_'...Was that a compliment?'_

_'Just a simple observation.' She's beautiful, perfect with her short red hair and pretty green eyes...._

 

Maya gives him a nudge to pull him from his mental withdrawal, "So...what is it? Lost a spouse? Relative? Friend stabbed you in the back?"

He retorts softly but defensively, "Excuse me?"

She shrugs, "Well you can't lie and tell me absolutely nothing is going on with you. You've obviously seen some action."

"What gives it away."

"Your manner, slumped shoulders, low head...depressed?"

He smirks sarcastically, a bit unnerved by her overbearing demeanor, "What are you, trying to be some kind of psychologist?"

"I am actually. Have my masters degree."

"And you're practicing on a complete stranger."

She shrugs, "I know depression when I see it."

He snaps, pride kicking into high gear, "I'm not dependent and I'm not depressed."

"Sorry, it's written all over your face."

His eyes widen, heart pounding with a strange desire to throw her across the field, "Quite honestly, I'm a little rattled by you. No offense."

She laughs, continuing in her walk, "You would be,' she points to a small shop walking ahead of him, 'Tea?"

He's hesitant to hold the door for the blonde. He follows through with it, purely for Timur's sake.

 

* * *

 

　

She holds onto her pistol, heart pounding as the sweat trickles down her cheek. She's got exactly 1 minute before he comes back, and Natasha knows it won't be pretty.

The Russian wants nothing more then to run back 'home' and hide, slip out of the uniform and spy mode for a good month and a half. She trembles hearing a snap, quickly throwing her head over her shoulder and ducking when a gun shot flies in her direction. She clenches her teeth when she retaliates, disgusted by the blood pouring over the floor.

Natasha rams the pistol in her pocket, dashing through the hallways. She tumbles into a roll, slipping underneath the guards before shooting the venom within her sleeves in their direction.

Her thoughts shift to her main victim, realizing he's left the building hours ago. She slips behind a wall as she curses. She's got to get that code before she can do anything else. He's got hostages someplace in Japan and killing him certainly wouldn't help those kids.

She tugs at her hair, running for the front door. Romanoff tries to ignore her stomach growling and her tired frame. The girl runs on-board the jet mouthing off to her current director;

"Michael's evacuated the building."

He rolls his eyes, nudging his fellow employee, "Get Romanoff a change of clothes. She's covered in blood,' he looks up and down her body, 'You alright?"

She nods, brushing the back of her hand over her forehead, "Yeah, fine."

"He's at a local community gathering in Washington. Go now, or wait until tomorrow?"

She shrugs, breathing heavy, "Now. Why not."

He nods, "Well, you're going to have to shower and get prettied up. It's a formal thing."

Natasha rolls her eyes, picking up a towel as she heads for the back. He sighs;

"Sorry Agent Romanov."

"Whatever. I need a $20 for the cab."

"Anything else?"

"A 10 minute nap and a strong cup of coffee."

 

 

* * *

 

　

Maya sits back in her chair, taking in his gentle demeanor and toned frame. He's easy on the eyes, tempting not to touch his thick wavy hair or soft hand. She crosses her arms, analyzing his obvious distrust for her;

"Are you like this with everyone you meet?"

"Like what." His hands press against the warm mug, light cinnamon color reminding him of _her_ pretty red hair. He pauses frequently to check his phone, more so than he's ever done before. Bruce wanted to talk to Natasha, just for a minute. He missed her voice and stubborn fits more then anything else. He knew she wouldn't let him get away with his withdrawing.

"Quite, distrusting, and standoffish."

He nods, "Pretty much."

She closes her eyes when he starts tongue twirling slightly aggravated by that nervous habit of his. She huffs out a laugh, crossing her knees as she flips her hair over her shoulder;

"Any reason for that?"

"Nervous habit I guess. Why."

She leans forward, "Just curious. So, you live in the U.S?"

He nods. She smirks;

"What part?"

Bruce taps the table with his finger, pointing as if it would act as a map. It makes sense in his head, but he knows it's throwing her for a loop;

"Well, we're in New York right now staying with a friend."

" _We're?_ "

"Natasha...well, there's about 7 of us in there right now. His house is huge, it's like an apartment complex."

She nods, "Oh. And that's your team? All seven of you?"

He nods, lacking a desire for conversation.

"So, you have a master assassin, a physicist/physician, and what else?"

Banner rests his head on the heel of his hand, nervously bouncing his knee while he keeps his focus down at the table;

"Another master assassin, a soldier, a conceited engineer, his girlfriend, and...a, very intimidating gentleman."

"That's quite a blend."

\- _You have no idea._

"Do you like what you do?"

He smirks, "No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't." He snaps defensively, wanting to hide in the corner.

She's startled by his quick retort, chuckling nervously, "Alright, alright. Got a quick temper there now don't you."

He gives her a quick look, brown eyes wide and practically begging for mercy, "I'm sorry,' his voice lowers for himself, 'I swear it's inherited."

"What was that?"

He stammers, "Nothing, no. I'm sorry."

"Please, you think that's bad? You should've met my ex."

His eyebrows lower out of curiousity as he whispers, "Diana's father..."

"Yeah, sweet as could be with her but he snapped at the drop of a pin. Wasn't violent or anything, just loud and demanding..."

He nods, content enough with her _'no voilence'_ statement. His mind drifts again, forfinger aimlessly shaping an _'N'_ over the table as he imagines _her_ pretty smile.

 

* * *

 

"Mr. Adams."

The muscular brunette turns around, startled by a pretty red-head who offers her hand and a fake smile;

"Natalie Rushman."

He shakes her hand, eyes indiscreetly roving up and down her slender frame, "Miss Natalie Rushman. I don't believe we've met before."

She nods, shifting her small clutch to the opposite hand, "We haven't."

"How can I help you Natalie."

"I know you're a very busy man but I need to talk to you about a potential bargaining chip."

He offers her his arm, nodding towards the table, "Step into my office."

She keeps a stern expression, nodding when he offers her a drink. She knew she could hold her liquor and bluff until he passed out. It was the simplest method for loosening his tongue and she'd hold out as long as possible before taking any drastic measures.

"So Mr. Adams..."

"Michael." He corrects her, giving a suggestive wink in her direction.

She nods sternly, "Michael..."

She rambles, using whatever tactic comes to mind. She builds up on a lie, twisting and turning it the way she wants it to go hoping he'll reply with facts. He spills a few that she's quick to pick up, her mind quickly fading when he starts up a long boring story that has nothing to do with it. She can't stop her mind from running off to that tender physician, her precious _Vrach._

Natasha brushes over her knee, quick to relive a moment _they_ spent together. It leaves her heart aching for _his_ warm touch and gentle embrace. She pinches herself;

-Focus Romanoff!

She knows she can't. She frantically reaches into her clutch, lifting her phone as her thumbs brush the keys in a whirlwind, only to be interupted by an incoming call.


	9. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains violence, language and sexual references.

Natasha widens her eyes, when she sees that name scroll across her cell. Michael seems to pick up on her facial expression and leans forward on the table with a hint of concern;

"I'm sorry Natalie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry can you excuse me for one minute?"

He leans back in the chair, hand over his chin with a look of pure suspicion, "Of course."

She nods stealthy removing herself from the table. That look of his made her uncomfortable, as if he was finally making some sort of connection. She heads down hallways, hiding in a closet before she answers;

"Are you kidding me?! You know I'm working Fury and you probably just blew my cover!"

-'Romanov, this is a bit more important the hostages in Japan. I can send someone else..."

"You couldn't send someone else in the first place?"

-'You know you're my top assassin and I need you, but now we need you on a different mission.'

"Well I'm here now! If I walk out of here it'll cause suspicion. Nugh! What is it Fury?"

-'It's a situation back in New Mexico. Familiar with Blonsky?'

"No."

-'Ask Dr. Banner about him. He's threatening brutal rampage if we don't comply with his orders.'

"Don't these jerks have anything better to do..."

-'Apparently not. Ross is involved, willing to take the Abomination into custody.'

She freezes upon hearing the two names, "Fury I need a photograph of your Abomination."

-'You'll get the information when you and Banner come to the base in LA 9:00 tomorrow morning.'

"What about the agents in Japan?"

-'They'll have to wait. Just get yourself out of Russia as soon as possible."

"Give me exactly thirty seconds with Adams, I swear that's all I need."

-'30 Seconds Romanov. I'll see you tomorrow.'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maya holds her head, sitting on a park bench as she finishes her story;

"And Diana is always asking me when he's coming home."

Bruce has his brown eyes focused on hers, listening intently as she pours out her heart to him. He's back to wringing out his fingers, elbows rested on his knees with his head turned towards her sympathetically,

"I'm so sorry Maya."

The woman rolls her eyes with a smile on her face, "We're fine really, just moving on. He gets her every other weekend and I've gotten a full dose of his new fiance...but, Doctor I'm sorry for rambling."

He shakes his head, eyes refocused on his fingers, "No, don't be-"

She cuts him off with a nervous snicker, "You look like you've got too much of your own problems to deal with someone elses."

Bruce gives a small shrug, leaning back on the bench, "It's nothing I'm not used to."

"I guess you should take it as a compliment that people trust you Doc."

He scoffs, "They shouldn't."

Maya gives a tender smile, "I trust you."

He freezes, caught off guard by her remark. He whispers, taking into consideration her recent mishap and problems. She didn't seem like the type that would put up with a sarcastic comment;

"Well...thanks. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. It's not everyday you meet a handsome guy with a big heart."

"Huh. You met him today? Where was I?"

She smirks when he smirks, nudging her side into his;

"Thanks for listening Dr. Banner. It helps."

He corrects her with a gentle tone, "Bruce, just Bruce."

Maya gives a nod, "Okay, Bruce. It's been a pleasure. And, thank you so much for giving Diana attention. With everything she's been through..."

He gently cuts her off when he spots her eyes filling. His voice is low and sweet, eyes fixed on hers;

"Listen, neither one of you deserves it. You're doing a great job with that little girl and it's obvious just how much you love her. Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault so don't going blaming yourself."

She smirks, taking a small sniffle, "Thank you."

Banner's mind his racing, though it really never stops as he breaks everything down to a 'science';

"How's she handling it? Physically."

Maya looks back up at him, "Well- She's not. She cries almost every night for her father. I try to talk with her, but she's very reserved. I'm actually surprised she's opened up to you as much as she has."

"Me too. After what you told me."

She shrugs, "I guess she's just a good judge of character. I just feel bad, she'll never have a normal family. All I ever wanted was a peaceful family. You know? White fence, small home, loving husband, and a little retriever puppy to chase the kids."

His head lowers when he chuckles, "I know what you mean. You're still young Maya."

"But I feel like I'm 70! There are days when I'm ready to quite, I swear.' He smirks waiting for her to finish before opening his mouth, 'So what about you? You've got a story. You seem to know a lot about trauma."

He stutters, "Well- If it's any consolation I've had my share of losses, traumatic experiences, and anxiety."

Her eyes stay empathetic, "All your life?"

"Yes."

"How old were you?"

He smirks nervously, "Small enough. I'm sorry, but really don't feel comfortable talking about details."

She nods, "It's okay. Do you talk to anyone?"

He shrugs, "No- not really. I don't- Well...Natasha listens- Nice enough to, hear me out I guess."

"Natasha? Natalia? They're the same person?"

He nods correcting himself, "Well, it's just a more English form of the name."

"That's what I thought. She seems very nice, but, you know...um- forget it."

Bruce turns his head towards her, "What is it?"

She smirks, waving her hand, "No, forget it."

He's calm, anxious to hear what she has to say about that beloved red-head;

"No I'm, listening."

"Well- I mean she seems very nice, but...I'm not so sure if she's- if you're the only man she's fallen head over heels for. And I'm not sure if she's 100% honest with everyone she comes into contact with."

Banner feels his tongue brush against the roof of his mouth, "No, I know that. And I mean, she's never given me any reason to distrust her...lately."

She holds her arm nervously, "Excuse me for being a bit blunt...but Uncle Timur says she's always bringing a different...man with her, you just happen to unfortunately be her latest catch,' his blank expression proves she's far from making her point, 'Forgive the analogy, but do you know what female black widow spiders do to the males after mating? They call her 'Black Widow' for a reason Bruce."

Maya sighs dramatically when he doesn't answer;

"You just seem like a nice guy, I don't want you to get hurt."

He scoffs almost sarcastically, "Trust me, I can handle pain...and Natasha's different, now. I'm not one hundred percent sure what you've heard about her, but Miss Romanoff's probably the most caring and loyal individual I've ever met."

She lifts her hands around her, "I'm sorry Bruce, but where is she now? On some mission? Did she tell you exactly what was involved? Where she was going? Or what she was going to do there? And did your friend Tony call you back with a location you asked for back at the house?"

He looks, almost in disbelief with his wheels turning as he whispers, "Natasha- She wouldn't do that. That's, not the girl I know."

"Do you know her? Do you know what she wants from you?"

Bruce shrugs, almost carelessly as he holds his head with a blank expression and tender voice, "I- thought I did."

"She's a manipulator doc. You've got to see that much."

"So what are you saying?"

She shrugs, "Do you have anything to offer her? Anything a, spy of SHIELD would be interested in using and abusing?"

He freezes, feeling his hands go numb in denial, "And what do you know about Miss Romanoff other than rumors? Where are you getting all of your information? From what I can see you've never spoken to the girl yourself."

"They're facts. I suggest you trust me Bruce. I've heard about some of the things she's done in the past."

"We all do things we regret."

She gives him a sideways glance, catching that guilty stare in his eyes before he shifts his focus;

"Some more than others. Yet and still for certain people it doesn't even bother their conscience."

He remains polite in his tone, "Natasha's a spy."

"Ruthless."

"She's careful. Can you blame her?"

She scoffs, "Take it from someone outside looking in..."

"No disrespect Maya, but you're delving into a personal matter. I know you wouldn't want anyone talking negatively about you even if it was the truth."

She smirks, "I like you doc. You've got morals."

He huffs out a laugh.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Adams!' Natasha holds the pistol at her side, discreetly pointed in his direction, 'You've got seven seconds to either confess and surrender, or try to run and get shot. Your choice."

He gives her a look, nervously smirking as he raises his hands, "Very charming Natalie. Go on say something else."

She waves her weapon for him to stand aside, "Stop bluffing and talk."

"7 hostages. 5 men and 2 women. Base 27, code 1820,' he reaches forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, 'But what's it to you Miss Rushman?"

Natasha clenches her teeth, sarcastically smirking, "Pure curiosity."

Micheal gives a chuckle, pressing his rough lips onto hers as he pins her to the wall. She permits it, already planning her next move. His hand runs up her shoulder without permission, proudly waving her true identity in her face the instant he separates;

"I know those eyes, kiss, and mouth Agent Romanov."

She lifts her knee into his abdomen, arms taking his as she strangles him;

"Ha! Took you long enough. I never imagined you to be so cruel and deceptive."

He scoffs, clutching his gutt, "I must admit I didn't recognize you with the red hair."

Romanoff twists his arm, "You're bluffing."

"I gave you the information Romanov!"

She clutches a fist, punching him in the mouth, "Release the hostages and I'll drop the charges."

"You're the one who enjoys a good murder." He narrows his focus in her direction.

Natasha lifts him by the scruff of his neck, "You forget I have the ability to kill you right here and now if I wanted to."

"I think you've caused enough of a scene already."

She grinds her teeth, "That, is you're own undoing."

Micheal stealthy flips open a knife, seemingly behind her back until she rips it from his grip and points it towards his throat;

"Is this how it's going to end Agent Romanov?"

"Is this how you want it to end?"

He smirks, nodding his head towards the door, "I wouldn't do that, Miss 'Rushman.' There are 5 soviets outside that door waiting for my call."

She forcefully throws him to the ground, before she heads straight for the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"1721. Stark! Dammit you just-"

He punches Clint in the arm, "You've got to shut up and let me handle this! I know what I'm doing, and you don't so just shut up."

Rogers rolls his eyes, arms crossed as he stands in the corner of the tower;

"You're going up against an ARMY GENERAL!"

"You too Steve. Shut up." He leans in on his computer, several tracking systems working overtime as he sets up a 9th.

Thor breathes a heavy sigh, "I'm not sure I can linger on the Earth until morning. I promised father I'd be back before sundown to assist in the problems of another realm."

Barton's eyes widen, "Thor! You can't go anywhere! We need you right now!"

"Well, I only hope we can sort this dilemma before morning. I can not stay beyond that."

"Here that Stark? Tell your computers to move it! Cause I'm not going anywhere without 'Muscles'!"

"I'm trying I'm trying!"

"Telephone..."

Tony snaps, "Well I can't do everything!"

Steve takes it upon himself to answer, "Hello - Steve Rogers - Yes Fury.- Of course we'll be there as soon as possible."

Barton shakes his head, "You didn't ask Steve, you just took it upon yourself to volunteer us. Beautiful. I just love stupid people."

Rogers gives him a look, "It's imperative. There's a problem in New Mexico. We have to get to the base in LA as soon as possible."

Tony mumbles under his breath, "Damn. We'll take my jet. I have a privet pilot that can fly us there now. But One-eyed Willy owes us big time for interrupting us for the last time!"

"Telephone..."

"Dammit! Oh, it's Bruce. Hello Bro what up-Oh yeah um uh no. But I ran into some difficulty with my err um software.-You sure!?-Hey, are you alright?-You're lieing.-Listen, can I call you back in like...10 minutes? I swear.-No, I'm sure.-Ok, alright."

Clint lifts an eyebrow, "What happened?"

He shrugs, "Nothing. Why?"

"I kind of need to know."

"Not really."

Barton widens his stare, "Uh, yes really."

"Clint, come on, it's like a sibling thing. You know I treat that guy like my flesh and blood."

He scoffs, "Alright then consider me a parent and tell me what's going on."

Rogers holds his head in his palm, "Guys! L.A! Now! Let's go!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She storms back into the facility, the scent of blood lingering in the air as she grips Adams by the scruff of his neck;

"Alright, now that it's just you and me, I have questions, and I am going to get answers."

He nods, slightly fearful of the red-head in front of him;

"Yes ma'am."

"Hostages in Japan. You're going to give me the exact coordinates, names of the people running your 'gas chamber', and 1 reason why I shouldn't slit your throat when you finally spill!"

He swallows heavy;

"2846100. Tyler and Kyle Petrovich."

She drops him to the ground, panting for air as she heads back for the door;

"SHIELD is outside to cuff you. I hope prison for 20 years isn't a problem."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Something didn't feel right; whether it was an emotional thing or just the plain and simple fact that Natasha wasn't there beside him. Bruce laughed it off eventually, slipping on his glasses before he picks up his book. He'd lived alone for years and 'survived'. This shouldn't have felt any different. Besides, if things did work out between them, her life revolved around work. Chances were he'd be left alone more often then not so he might as well accept it now.

He tried to be social that evening, amusing Diana and taking with the sweet elderly couple and their niece. It was getting late, and solitude felt nice after the day he had, still processing those rumors Maya was 'so kind' to share with him.

He heard a gentle knock on his door, standing up to answer the sweet lady with tea in her hands;

"Tea Vrach Banner? Natalie say no sugar."

He smiles, taking his little surprise from Tatyanna;

"Spasibo mem."

She smiles, proud of her little deed. He wasn't the tallest person, but when Tatyanna got up on her toes to kiss his cheek, he felt a little better about his height. He was anxious to close the door before Maya made her way up the stairs, though he was a little too late once she stood at his door;

"Hey Vrach Banner. Can I come in?"

He nods, immediately regretting it. Bruce made it a point to leave the door half open, before picking up his book from her way;

"Oh, Uncle Timur gave you guys the nice room."

He shrugs, "Sorry, I didn't even think about it. If you and Diana want-"

She cuts him off, "No no, we have plenty of room I was just bothering you."

"Oh." He moves Natasha's stuff over his, in an attempt to clean the room a bit. They left it neat, but he tried to find something to keep busy with.

Bruce headed for the pile of sheets he washed that morning, making the bed while the blonde took it upon her self to look through his book;

"Jeez Doc, do you ever stop working?"

He looks up with a smirk, tugging the second sheet over the mattress;

"Natasha says the same thing. It's a hobby too you know."

She leaves his book on the opposite bed before she goes to help him, tucking in the opposite ends;

"So, were you always interested in Science?"

He smiles, "Yeah. Ever since I was a kid."

"Did you pick it up from your parents? Your father maybe?"

He scoffs, "Brian was an ill-tempered, alcoholic, violent, and abusive individual. If I picked up something from him, it's not a good thing."

She sighs empathetically, "I'm sorry Bruce."

"Why? No one could've done anything about it. It's no big deal."

"Bruce, that pain is going to stay with you for the rest of your life. Whatever he told you, or did to you, you should know that it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, okay." He shakes his head, mulling over some bitter experience he could only blame himself for.

Maya climbs over his completed work, inches away from his forehead when he looks up. Banner swallows hard, back against the wall as she climbs off on his side, gently tossing a lock from his forehead;

"You know, being humble is one thing, but having no self-esteem is another. I don't know exactly what happened to you or what you've seen, but you need to know that you are someone special."

His mouth drops open, heart racing uncomfortable with how close she's gotten. He calculates an escape, only to be cut off when she pins him, hands over his wrists. He shuts his eyes, counting backwards from 200 in an attempt to calm down;

"You really don't know me Maya."

"I'd like to get to know you, if you'd let me."

He's got to be green. He can feel it. She's talking but he can't hear anything other than his pulse. Bruce lowers his head in the opposite direction when she's inches away;

"Can you back up. Please."

She pulls her head away but keeps her body where it is. Her eyes are narrowing, hands clasping tighter around his wrist to feel for his thundering pulse;

"Doc, you alright?"

He looks down towards the floor, chest pounding, "No, not really. Can you please back up."

She tilts her head, smirk contorted as she loosens her grip;

"You're trembling."

He tugs gently from her grip, making a move to leave before she cuts him off. He sighs, nervous smirk over his face;

"Ma'am, I don't want to do this but, pushing you is my next resort."

She puckers her mouth as she whispers, "Hey, relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

He stammers, heading towards the corner as he calculates another escape;

"That's...not what I'm worried about, exactly."

"Then what is it?" She forces him into the corner.

Bruce slips just out of her grasp, slipping over the bed in an attempt to dash off the other end. She climbs over him, forcing his upper body into the pillow. Maya pins him, straddles over his hips with a gentle hold on his wrists;

"Breathe Doc, you act like you're about to be slaughtered."

He shuts his eyes, teeth clenched as he starts a breathing exercise;

"Listen to me, I'm really trying to be polite, but you're making me angry. And, you won't like me when I'm angry."

She smirks, "Maybe I will."

"I doubt it." He says, matter of factly, still trying to pry himself from her grip. He knows if he throws her, a transformation is eminent. As it is he can feel it, working harder then usual to remain calm and polite. Inside, he feels threatened and intimidated, heart and pulse racing twice the speed.

She sighs, laying her body over his, "Vrach, why do you hate me so much?"

He grinds his teeth eyes still closed, "I don't hate you, I hate what you're doing...and don't call me that again. Let me go!"

Maya rolls her eyes, planting a slow kiss over his fighting mouth. It's slow, tender, and just as alluring as he is, even if he fought through it. She sighs;

"You can't tell me you hated that."

His eyes widen;

"Get off of me, or I will make you get off of me and I swear this won't end well!"

She smirks, running her fingers through his air, ignoring his threats;

"You know, you're very alluring when your eyes go big."

He tugs his wrists from hers, when she starts to grind into him. Bruce lifts a knee in an attempt to gain his balance and remove her from off of him. He succeeds in rolling her over, collar caught within her clutches when he tries to pull away;

"Dr. Banner..."

He shuts his eyes, hands and knees propped on either side of her as he tries to back up;

"You're bothering me, just stop it!"

Maya gently lifts her knee into him until he swears, gripping her wrist with more force then he wanted to;

"Stop it already!"

She switches their grip, seductively laying his hand over her chest;

"What's wrong doc? It's just you and me. Tatyanna and Timur are downstairs, Diana's asleep."

He tugs from her, ready to run to the door until she clutches onto his arm. He stands by the bed, trying his hardest not to throw her;

"Ma'am, please."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, come on Bruce! Natasha doesn't have to know. Are you two married?"

"No, but-"

"Engaged?"

"Maya, that's not the point-"

"Then what is it?"

He looks down, undoing her fingers around his forearm;

"I don't like to be touched and attacked, I get defensive when I'm uncomfortable, and you are putting me a situation I don't want to be in!"

She looks down, clasping her hands, "So, I make you uncomfortable...You don't think I'm pretty?"

Bruce holds his head, wishing Natasha would just come back and get him out of the situation;

"No, you're very pretty-"

"And after all that I've been through, you can't even take two minutes and dignify me with something I've been craving-"

"If anything, I'm respecting you by giving you personal space and remaining firm to my decision."

She sighs, "Bruce, I like you. I like you a lot. I just don't understand why-"

"Because I'm in love with Miss Romanoff! You're a very attractive woman and I'm not taking that away from you, but I love Natasha!"

She smiles, "But she's away! And you don't know what she's doing without you around!"

"It doesn't matter."

"So you'd miss a oppertunity to sleep with a beautiful woman because you're trying to be loyal to a liar."

He turns away from her, heading towards the door;

"Goodnight ma'am."

She sighs, ready to run after him, "Where are you going?"

He ignores her, running down the stairs and straight for the yard.

"Bruce! Wait."

He turns around to face her, eyes about to dilate;

"Leave me alone Maya."

Maya watches him pace, hands over his head. She crosses her arms, "What is wrong with you?"

He snaps, "Nothing!"

She screams with a dart pierces into him from a jet seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

She runs behind him, eyes widening when she spots a green tint in his expressive brown orbs;

"Just stay away from me..." He feels it, roughly pushing her away from him when his head starts to pound. Muscles aching when he starts to feel dizzy.

Her eyes widen, shifting between him and the random aircraft that lingers over the general area, hiss breathing changes, "Bruce, Banner what's going on?"

He takes a few steps backwards, vision blurring when he collides with a tree. His eyes close, throwing his head back when a tremor rolls up his spine. He whispers to himself, trying to convince himself to stay human for just a little longer. He's panting as he fights with that thing inside of him fueling on the surge of emotions that run through his frame.

Maya hovers over him when he falls, low growls within his muffled noises causing her to take a step back a panic.

"Doc...?"

The jet fires, gun shots encircling the area when he feels that final shot of painfully radiation shoot through his veins, green covering over his typical tan as he takes up a defensive stance against the aircraft.

She screams, hiding herself within the forest that sit in the front yard of the home. The giant takes whatever he can find to hurl back at his threat, screaming and carrying on in the process until a second plane shows up, firing back at the inital attacker. The battle ensues although 'Hulk' finds it difficult to distinguish friend from foe, giving both jets a hard time.

Maya watches from the sidelines, hand over her heart as she trembles from fear, helpless to do anything but watch and pray the battle stays on the large yard. She stays hopeful when the one jet fleas the scene, leaving the hulk panting for air.

The second jet does a fly around, landing far in the backyard. Natasha steps out in her uniform, pistols within her holsters when she heads directly for the 'monster.' Maya covers her mouth, ready for the green one to crush her.

He growls, fist thrown into the dirt below him in a bit of a fit. She stands in front of him, arms crossed as she looks him over with a stern expression;

"What's wrong big guy."

He freezes, growling in discontent. She takes a step closer, looking him in the eye;

"Bruce, it's okay. You're safe now."

The hulk seems to disagree, taking slow steps towards the red-head.

The couple come running out of their front door, hands over their mouths as they watch the dust settle. Diana waits with her jaw dropped, marveling over the green giant in front of her.

Natasha keeps holds her expression when he reaches a large finger underneath her chin;

"Natasha..."

"What.' She nods, 'You know I'm mad don't you."

He looks upset, sighing over her statement;

"Mad?"

"Yes. Very."

"Natasha?"

"Looks like you managed to attract the attention of that army general. How'd you manage that? I wasn't gone for that long you know."

He looks down, hands lowered to the ground as he bends over to look her in the eye;

"Too long."

She can't help but smirk, dropping her arms;

"Well, now we've got a job to do. And I need you to give me Bruce back."

She studies that look; He's petrified, refusing to make another move or utter a sound. She reaches up on her tiptoes, hand gently running down his cheek. Romanoff tilts her head when he leans into her hand, skin slowly changing back;

"Come on big guy. You're alright."

His eyes close, cringing when his muscles start to contract. She reaches her arms around him as much as possible, holding his head against her;

"I've got you Bruce, it's okay."

He looks uncomfortable, probably more so then usual as he collapses into her, rapidly shrunk to his normal height as he clings onto her for comfort.

She runs a hand through the curls she's missed so much, his head pressed into her mid-section when she feels his back react to that shuddering breath. Natasha hugs him closer, hearing his breathing change. She runs a hand over his upper back, uncharacteristically covered with cuts and bruises with his head buried into her;

"Shhh, you're okay. You're safe."

He mumbles through a whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She pulls her head back in an attempt to look at him, gently lifting his head in her palms with his hands at her waist;

"For what?"

He shakes his head letting her brush a tear from his cheek;

"I could've killed them. I could've killed you..."

She huffs, "But you didn't. I trust you Bruce. I love you Vrach."

He collapses his head back into her the instant she finishes her sentence. She smirks, running her hands back through his thick hair, confused as to his strange memory in this instance and body covered with cuts the hulk should've healed for him.

She feels like screaming the instant Maya steps out from her hiding space, never stopping in her gentle brushing of Banner's hair;

"Natalia? Welcome back..."

She smirks almost sarcastically, "Thanks."

She holds her head, pointing towards the home and the elderly couple that stand horrified as they watch from the window;

"Looks like you've got some explaining to do Miss Romanov."

Natasha rolls her eyes when she sees the look on Tatyanna's face, slowly kneeling in front of her friend;

"Maya, why don't you run inside, and we'll meet you?"

She nods, "Sure. Why don't I run in, and snag the doctor some clothes, providing, this won't happen again."

Bruce subconcionsiously tugs on his baggy pants covering his waist, other hand over his head. Natasha just nods;

"Yeah sure.' she waits until the girl is gone before brushing that lock from his forehead, 'You okay?"

He shakes his head, "Something's wrong...I remember too much."

She looks down at the wound over his torso;

"And what's that?"

He clutches his shredded pants over his injury, "I don't know but it hurts like hell."

She lays a hand over his to add to the pressure, "It shouldn't be bleeding. I thought the hulk took care of your injuries?"

"He's...supposed to. Don't touch it Natasha, my blood's loaded with radiation."

She slowly releases her hold, realizing the stain she'll have on her uniform from his embrace. She covers it from his view;

"Do you realize who it was that attacked you?"

He cringes, breathe hissing through his teeth, "Ross?"

"Had his symbol on the aircraft."

Natasha wraps her arm around him, opposite hand pressed into his side;

"Come on Bruce, let's fix you up."


	10. Patience

Natasha walked quickly, already losing her temper with Maya and her so called 'assistance.' Romanoff had already forbid anyone to touch him but herself for obvious reasons. Her friend looked so vulnerable, laying on the bed as he tried to hide the pain.

The assassin stays with him, adding pressure to the cloth over his injury. She made an endeavor not to bring up Fury or the mission they were, 'required' to attend. With him like this, she figured it was best not even to bring it up. She knew if Bruce found out about it, he'd find some way to push himself, putting aside all common sense.

She bites her lip when he winces, running a gentle finger over the lock of hair fallen just above his eye;

"Hey, _Vrach_ , you with me?"

He takes in a shuddering breath, trying to pull in his knees to ease the pain;

"Yeah I think so - Natasha don't touch..."

"...Your blood, I know,' she gently presses his knees away from his core, 'And try not to do that. I'm sure it eases the pain a little but I think it's more important to stop the bleeding."

He looks at her, glassy eyes focused on her perfect green orbs;

"I missed you Natasha."

The corner of her mouth creeps up, ready to lean forward in a gentle kiss before Maya storms back into the room. Romanoff bites her lip, tongue twirling as she turns around to search for a pain reliever.

The blonde throws her hands on her hips shaking her head when she looks at the dark-haired disaster. Bruce was still in his oversized and tattered pants, bottoms just covering over his bare heels. His button down was open, right hand pressed against his injury. If his neck didn't hurt so bad, he probably would've checked it more frequently, whether or not he should've.

The girl just rolls her eyes;

"What's ridiculous is that you're still adorable when I'm sure you feel like crap."

Natasha glances over her shoulder suspiciously, hands digging through her duffel bag. Bruce shifts uncomfortably, eyes closing to avoid conversation with her despite her best attempts. She reaches forward to adjust his pillow for him;

"So, what are you?"

"American." Banner manages to keep a straight face despite his sarcasm. Natasha smirks from the corner of the room, kneeling down to search through his bag.

Maya rolls her eyes;

"No I mean, that green thing you turned into. Were you born that way?"

Bruce runs a hand through his hair, brushing her off as much as possible;

"No,' he pauses through a tremor, 'I can't talk right now ma'am."

Her mouth contorts, running a hand through his hair. He bites his lip, trying to ignore the length of her nails practically digging into his scalp;

"Poor baby. You call me if you need anything Dr. Banner. And I do mean anything."

Natasha jumps up with a vial in her hand, glaring towards Maya as she leaves the room. She patiently waits until his eyes reopen before opening his palm;

"Here, it's just Tylenol. I can't find your other stuff right now."

She carefully holds a small glass of water for him, parking herself at the edge of his bed;

"So, I guess I owe Tatyanna an explanation."

He scoffs, breathing through his teeth when he forgets about the injury;

" _I_ owe them an explanation. It's not your fault."

Her eyes rove down to his wound, carefully grabbing the cleaner end of his cloth before he catches her as a precaution. Bruce gives her a look, causing Natasha to slowly pull her hand away;

"You're not going to let me clean that for you..."

"No! I've got it Natasha. Don't panic-"

"-Don't panic? Bruce this isn't supposed to happen! You expect me to believe they were just shooting everyday bullets?! This is Ross we're talking about! He knows what he's working with!' she sighs when he cringes, 'You know you've got bruises down your back."

His eyebrows lower, mouth contorting as he gnaws viciously at his cheek;

"It's nothing I'm not used to."

"But it shouldn't be happening."

His eyes widen in aggravation;

"No, what shouldn't be happening is Ross even knowing my location in the first place."

Her head lowers, "Or, that blonde hitting on you every two seconds."

He sighs, rubbing his forehead, "Yeah, that too."

She sighs remaining calm;

"You want me to kill her?"

He narrows his focus, "Natasha!"

She frowns with disappointment, "Just a tiny slap across the face?"

"Don't."

"Please."

"Miss Romanoff, we're already walking on egg shells thanks to me. You really want to get Timur even more upset then he already is?"

Natasha grips her elbow, feet brushing against the carpet, "I just don't like how she talks to you."

He nods, "Believe me, it's extremely uncomfortable."

"Did she bother you while I was away?"

Bruce bites his lip, eyes closing as he modifies the truth to avoid pushing her buttons;

"To be honest, yes, but it wasn't bad."

" _Wasn't bad_ meaning..."

"It could've been worse." Even though, Bruce couldn't imagine any worse.

She nods, studying his weary frame, "You tired Doc?"

His eyes close, reopening just to be polite, "Exhausted."

Natasha leans forward, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead;

"Get some rest. I'm just running downstairs to get coffee. I'll be right back."

She freezes with Diana comes walking in, slowly taking her time with a drawing in her hand;

"Aunti Natalie?"

Natasha looks down at the little girl. She bites her tongue, reminding herself not to take anything out on the child;

"What?"

She holds up her picture, pretty blue eyes looking up at the red-head;

"Is Mr. Bruce still sick?"

She nods;

"Yeah. He's right here, you can talk to him." Natasha gently taps her friends hand to ensure he's awake.

The little girl walks over to his bedside, worry in her stare;

"Are you sick?"

Banner smirks at her little voice;

"Yeah but I'll get better."

She nods;

"Are you the green thing?"

He runs his hand over his wound, still trying to hide the agony;

"Sometimes, when I get really mad he comes out. Or, um-"

"-When bad guys show up or when his friend's are in danger,' Natasha jumped in when she saw him wincing, gently rubbing her thumb over his free hand, 'We call him the 'hulk', and, the hulk's a good guy."

Diana thinks for a moment;

"Does the green guy come out a lot?"

Romanoff answers her question;

"Once in a while, only when he has to."

She nods;

"So, he lives inside of you Mr. Bruce?"

He smirks at her quick thinking;

"Sort of. He's in my mind, I guess. To be honest I still don't get it."

Diana gives a heavy sigh;

"Uncle Timur doesn't like it. And Mommy doesn't like it."

Bruce gives Natasha a look as if to say 'I'm sorry.' The assassin just squeezes his hand, ready to shoot down any cunning remark those adults are ready to attack him with.

On the other hand, the little girl seemed content with her answers, smile on her face as she brushes off any hint of fear;

"I like Mr. Bruce and the hulk. I'm not afraid of him because he's a good guy."

Natasha smiles at her comment, glancing at the picture Diana drew of Romanoff's large green friend;

"Me too."

Bruce looks up, eyes glowing when he realizes he's been forgiven. Diana interrupts their moment when she plants a small kiss on his cheek;

"Feel better Mr. Bruce."

"Thanks little one."

Natasha makes her move once she leaves, planting a smooth kiss over his lips. He shuts his eyes, free hand holding onto her shoulder. He missed her, a lot more then he thought he would've. Her kisses, her voice, and tender touch. She smiles as she pulls away, accent running thick to imitate the child;

"Feel better Mr. Bruce."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I've called five times already! She's not going to pick up!" Barton crosses his arms, temper on the verge of flaring.

Fury retorts back, eyebrows lowering;

"I didn't ask you to call her, I told you to call her! Blonsky is loose! The only one who can meet his match is the Hulk, so find some way to get Banner and Romanov in here!"

Stark rolls his eyes, dialing his phone, "I'll try Bruce."

Steve holds his head, "Can you try getting in touch with the couple they're staying with?"

Barton shrugs, "The Shostakovs? I can try."

Thor waits for instruction, politely offering assistance, "If it would help, I wouldn't mind delaying this...Blonsky's attack."

Fury nods, "If you can handle it Thor. The 'Abomination' isn't exactly someone you want to mess with."

"I believe I can handle it, if it is just for a limited time."

The director gives a nod, "Alright Thor. Come with me."

Tony widens his eyes, left arm catching the side of Fury;

"Hey! For the record, I'm only participating if it comes with retribution on Ross."

The uniformed gentleman tugs away, "We'll see. And don't grab me again Mr. Stark."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tatyanna stared at Romanoff with a vacant expression, hands barely moving as the red-head explained Banner's alter ego. She stuck to the facts, eliminating whatever details she could and still make sense.

Mr. Shostakov had to double check, eyes wide with a mix of anger and apprehension. His Russian was firm, enough to startle Natasha when he asked if it happened, _'only from anger.'_

She nods, replying in a softer tone, _'Or if he feels threatened.'_

Romanoff couldn't help but glare at Maya who waited silently on the coach, busy with her daughter. She couldn't help but feel that explosion was partially her fault. Why else would they have been outside? Ross didn't even bother shooting at the house, so he must have either seen or picked up on Banner's energy level. The assassin hoped to instill some sort of fear into the girl while at the same time, easing the tense anxiety of the couple.

Tatyanna just shakes her head reaching out to hold onto Natasha's hand as she speaks, ' _I think you should stay away from him.'_

Her green-hazel eyes tend to widen, "Mama..."

Timur speaks up, ' _He's too dangerous for you!'_

Romanoff sighs, holding her head in disbelief, "Jimminy Crickets. _Papa, he'd never hurt me!"_

And just like an overprotective father, he snaps at her. Eyes widening while Tatyanna holds her hand;

" _Natalia! You've been through enough pain and anguish! You don't need someone like that in your life!"_

" _Except I do! He means everything to me! I face a lot more danger at work then I do when I'm with Dr. Banner!"_

_"You're a grown woman, you can make your own choices. But Natalia, you are like my daughter. I want the best for you. Please! Stay away from him. If you know what's good for you, you will listen."_

_"I can't Mr. Shostakov. I love him."_

Timur seems a bit taken back when she calls him by his last name, choosing formal words instead of her typical informal dialect. He sighs, turning his head away from her before heading off to his bedroom.

His wife sighs, disagreeing with Natasha though she continues to stand by her side;

_"Natalia, please forgive Timur. He loves you very much Dear. Please tell me if you or your friend need anything while he's sick. I hold nothing against him, but you need to know that I would not be pleased if you choose to marry this man..."_

Romanoff can't help but smirk;

_"Mama, we are not that serious."_

Maya smirks from the sidelines, eyebrows lifting in her contemplation.

_"Please Natalia! Do not let it get that serious. He is a wonderful young man but he is not for you. You need someone stronger and much more stable. After everything that happened to you...Darling, you need someone like Alex."_

_"Bruce is like Alex. He's sweet, honest, and loyal. He'd never let anything remotely dangerous happen to me. If I went into detail about everything he's done for me, we'd be here for hours...Try to look past his other half, please! Judge him for who he is, not what he becomes. Bruce has been through so much and yet he still manages to find_ _the good in others. Please try to find the good in him."_

She wanted so bad to go into detail, protecting the hulk as well, but now wasn't the time for that sort of conversation.

Her older friend just nods, biting her upper lip. It was beyond obvious she didn't agree with Romanoff completely, though she still tried to view things from her perspective.

The blonde stands up behind them, arms crossed as she addresses Natasha. She uses English so as to keep Tatyanna somewhat out of the loop;

"Aunt Taty is right Natasha. You should try thinking with your head. You don't really know that much about him."

Mrs. Shostakov takes a step back, letting the girls have their conversation as she makes her way into the kitchen. Natasha crosses her arms, tongue twirling over her inner cheek. She wanted so badly to slap the girl in front of her;

"What I know just might surprise you."

She snickers, "Enlighten me. Was he born a green-skinned mutant? Is that why he was mistreated?"

Natasha stomps her foot, teeth clenched;

"Don't you _ever_ call him that again! And what do you know about his abuse!"

"I don't. Just that he was mistreated. So you let him play on your heart? Funny, especially coming from a brutal assassin who was trained to kill mercilessly."

"He didn't! I dug up his files and read them behind his back!"

She smirks when Natasha blushes and snarls, sighing in disgust before attempting to leave the conversation. Maya glances at her nails;

"He's a very attractive young man when he's not amidst a temper tantrum. It really is a shame Natalia. I can see why you find him so alluring."

Romanoff shuts her eyes, teeth grinding over one another;

"Because of everything we've been through together. He's mild-mannered, gentle, and nothing but kind."

"Look beyond the exterior Natasha. He can break you in half if he wanted. And what about your children? Granted, they'll be good looking but will-"

Natasha snaps, tears in her eyes as she raises her voice;

"What he and I choose to do with my life and my body is a personal matter that you have no business delving into!"

"I thought you had a head on your shoulders. Think about everything you've been through with Alex. The way he left that morning, killed that afternoon. I'm surprised you'd even risk going after another SHIELD agent in the first place."

"Bruce isn't a SHIELD agent. And don't ever mention Alex again!"

"And what happened to that archer boy you courted for a while? Or the spy from Japan?"

She narrows her eyes, "That is none of your business!"

"I can't believe you left them...and for a physicist! I never imagined you as the intellectual type."

"Bruce has known nothing but pain and depression and if anyone deserves a second chance, it's him. Let me clarify something right now, I have never had this much affection for anyone _since_ Alex. I tried to move on for years Maya and I couldn't. I went into a deep dark depression that only Barton could pull me out of because I've known him since I was 10! To this day he still has no idea what happened to get me that way, but Bruce knows about it! I told him everything because I trust him!"

"How can you trust someone who doesn't even trust himself?"

"Because I know he'd never hurt anyone-"

"He mindlessly threw scrap metal at your jet as if it were a softball! Look, if you could seperate the green thing from him-"

"You can't!' She sighs, turning her back on the girl in complete disgust, 'Forget it."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a part of him! That thing keeps him going, I know it's complicated but try to understand it!"

"Natasha, I like him, but that thing belongs in a cage. He probaly should be studied, analyzed and then, unfortunatly-"

"Bruce has seen enough experiments and mistreatment for a life-time! He's been tortured, stabbed and beaten unconcious because of this thing! You don't know how many people go after him to try and exploit it for their own personal use!"

"And is that what you're doing? Manipulating him for your own personal use?"

"What did you to him while I was gone?!"

She shrugs, "Nothing."

"You must've done something to put him over the edge! If it were just Ross, Bruce would've run like he always does."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You wouldn't." She mumbles swears under her breath as she heads in the other direction. Natasha wips her head aroud, unable to drop the issue;

"Listen to me very carefully; You stay away from him and if you so much as look at him in a way that makes him uncomfortable, I'll slit your throat single handedly without an ounce of regret!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

He has little restraint, holding his hand over Clint's mouth when Natasha picks up her phone. Stark nudges his friend the other way before answering;

"Hey Little Red! Long time no see."

-' _What do you want Stark.'_

"You two to come back to the good old U.S.A."

_-'Tony, we can't right now-'_

"Sure you can. Fury says this mission takes priority."

 _-'Listen_ , _fixing Dr_. _Banner is my_ _one and only priority at the moment...'_

"Good, that makes two of us."

_-'No! Tony, someone under Ross' command is in Russia right now. They went after Bruce yesterday while I was out.'_

His heart drops, voice changing, "Nat where is he."

_-'Upstairs scared out of his mind. Listen-'_

"Put him on the phone."

_-'Tony-'_

"I need to talk to him!"

_-'Tony the pilot shot him-'_

"Oh great! Your Russian buddies must have loved being introduced to the rage monster."

_-'Yeah, that's...not going well. But-'_

"Then leave. We need you guys here anyway."

_-'We can't because-'_

"Look, what if-"

_-'Shut up and let me finish! Bruce isn't healing from the battle.'_

"What are you talking about..."

_-'Bruce took the bullet Stark! He's still bleeding and he's got uncharacteristic cuts and bruises like he never transformed. I don't know why.'_

"So...the hulk got hit?"

_-'Yes, but Bruce still has the injuries."_

He sighs, hand over his head, "Wha-. Why?! Is he okay?! Nat, put him on the phone!"

_-'Tony, he's in a lot of pain right now. I just want to let him sleep.'_

"This- this, Nat this isn't good."

_-'I know.'_

"Do you know whose running amuck right now? That Fury wanted our boy to run up and face?"

_-'Blonsky?'_

"Yes. Do you know who that is?"

_-'No. Should I?'_

"The Abomination! The porcupine that killed Betty Ross!"

- _'...You've got to be kidding.'_

"Thor just left for New Mexico to try and delay the attack...look, don't tell Banner. I really don't want him to know about it because we both know he'd try something stupid."

 _-'I know, and I won't._ So _what's the plan?'_

"I don't know...I'll- talk to Fury. Clint is yelling over my shoulder wondering if you're okay."

_-'Just fine! I have a headache, I'm slightly nauseous, a little dizzy and disoriented, and beyond pissed off!'_

"Yikes. Cool off Little Red. Who are you mad at?"

_-'Timur's niece...Wha- it's none of your business!'_

"Alright! Alright! And you're being careful with his open cuts right?"

_-'Yeah why.'_

"I want you to take care of him but you've got to be a little extra wary with his blood. You know that right?"

_-'Yeah.'_

"Not very convincing. You know it's loaded with radiation?"

_-'Stark! I'm not an idiot.'_

"Alright, just be careful."

_-'I am. And tell Clint I'm going to kill Marilyn Monroe.'_

"Oooh. Is that the niece?! Can you send me a picture?"

_-'Tony Stark!'_

"I was just kidding! Jeez!"


	11. It Could've Been Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Notashamed and Irishbrneyes for reading and leaving a comment. :D Hope you enjoy the update!

Natasha was ready to spit when she opened his door, green-hazel stare piercing towards that blonde who had the nerve to make her way back into his room. She felt like screaming the second she saw her, quickly closing her eyes to avoid startling Bruce. Romanoff lowers her voice to just above a whisper;

"Why are you here."

The girl just smirks back at the red-head, making her way to the door;

"I was just leaving Natasha. Only wanted to give him a little company while you were gone."

Natasha crosses her arms, glaring at her until she leaves. Her eyes gentle as she refocuses on Bruce, whose visibly begging to be taken out of the awkward situation. He restlessly shifts in his position, pitifully looking up at his friend.

She narrows her focus, now standing at his bedside;

"How are you doing _Vrach_?"

He sighs, "I can handle the kid just fine but-."

He looks slightly shaken, with his head bowed low and his arms over his abdomen. His fingers tug on his baggy sleeves in an attempt to channel his anxiety in some way, trying to keep his voice calm and composed. She grinds her teeth, ready to rip the girl's head off;

"What did she do to you. Tell me."

His brown eyes shift upwards as he pleads;

"Nothing it's just. Natasha, can you stay? With me? I don't know if I can handle Maya on my own anymore and, I'd feel a little, calmer if you were here. And she probably wouldn't say half the things she does with you around. Can you stay, please?"

She nods, slowly sitting at his side. Her fingers brush a loose strand behind her ear;

"I should see if we can get a hotel nearby. At least it would get you out of the situation...Bruce I'm sorry."

He keeps his eye contact with her, "It's not your fault Natasha."

"I wasn't expecting this."

"I know."

She nods towards his injury, "Or _that_. What do you need?"

The doctor lowers his head, eyes refocusing upwards when she presses her forehead against his. He waits in silence, content with her contact. She sighs when his eyes close and his head lowers away from hers, catching her hand before she can touch his injury;

"Natasha."

"I can't help it Bruce! I'm worried about you."

He narrows his focus, "You're going to get sick! Don't touch my blood."

She sighs, clasping her hands behind her back, "Can I just see it? I won't touch you."

"It's healing."

"Please?!"

He hesitantly complies by unbuttoning his top and lifting the cloth that has been working to stop the bleeding. Her eyes widen, fingers clasping to stop herself from touching him. Bruce knows when to hide it from her, quickly putting himself back together before it starts to bleed again;

"Happy?"

"No!' she sighs, brushing the lock from off his eye, 'why isn't it healing?"

"It is, it's just slow."

"Bruce it looks the same to me."

"I'll be fine, really."

"But if it's not healing I want-"

"Miss Romanoff..."

"What if it's more of an internal injury?"

"It's not."

"But you're supposed to heal when you revert, what happened? And why were you outside to begin with?"

"At least they didn't go after anyone else, they got what they came for."

"Bruce, if I didn't show up they would've killed you!"

He runs a gentle hand along her cheek, using his right since his left just been too close to his wound;

"Natasha..."

She sighs, leaning into his hand, "What."

"It's alright."

Natasha shuts her eyes, delving for his mouth with a slow passionate grip. The instant she separates, she goes in a second time. Her lips 'bite' onto his almost frantically, with tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat. He tries to talk from the side of his mouth in between her affection, holding her shoulders to keep her away from his torso;

"Nata- Miss Roman- _hmm.-_ Natasha- Natasha!"

She pulled away, realizing she'd been a little too rough with the mild-mannered physician;

"Sorry. I'm sorry Bruce. _Ugh_ , you alright?"

He snickers through his wincing, right hand over his head, "Yeah, I'm okay, I couldn't breathe that's all."

She lifts an eyebrow, " _That's all huh?_ Scooch over _Vrach_."

Natasha inches her way up to sit right beside him in the small bed. He made room for her, ensuring that she stayed on his right side. She lifts the sheets over her waist, running a hand over the side of his head once she's comfortable.

Bruce tilts his head to look her way, eyes closing while she strokes at his thick wavy hair. She shifts to her side to keep an eye on him, laying a tender kiss back on his mouth. Natasha restrains herself, moving slowly and tenderly. He smirks nervously, reopening his eyes to look at her pretty orbs;

"You're not going to leave me right?"

She shakes her head, the back of her hand brushing over his cheek;

"Never."

Bruce carefully wraps an arm around Natasha's shoulders to hold her close, letting her head lay over his chest. She keeps her hands underneath her cheek, nuzzling into him to make herself comfortable.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Thor watch it!" Barton screams firing a massive sedative towards his attacker.

Tony gives a flyover, aiming a missile in his direction, "I've got it! Tell Rogers-"

"What? Tell me what?" Steve clutches his earpiece, frantic with his eyes open and his heart racing.

Stark grumbles, landing on the top of a higher building;

"Nevermind. Mr. Porcupine is heading towards Barton."

Thor yells when he throws his hammer, shocked when the abomination tries to pick it up and succeeds. The weight of it kept it on the low, so he swung it instead, yelling for a challenge.

Clint rolls his eyes;

"I've fired two sedatives into his skin and he's still walking! What the hell!"

The Iron Man shouts, turning to avoid debris on his suit;

"That thing has twice the strength as the hulk! Treat him like someone completely different."

Barton jumps when Thor dives forward to avoid the attack, shooting his hand out to call his weapon back to him;

"Some help from the Man of Arrows would be appreciated."

Steve shouts, "Barton! Thor needs you!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"We're close! Stark!" Rogers ducks from the debris, beginning to wish he stayed onboard the carrier with Fury.

"I've got him!"

Barton aims his arrow, "He's in range!"

"Thor duck!"

The demigod dodges the arrow by an inch, breathing a sigh of relief as it shoots the 'beast.' The group of heros land around the giant, analyzing the size of him. Tony shakes his head, facemask pulled back;

"This thing is a moose! Look at him!"

Clint just crosses his arms, looking at Steve for direction;

"Now what?"

Rogers sighs, "Fury wants to lock him in a cell."

"And what if he gets out?"

Thor nods, "I will not challenge him in a fight as I did for the large green angry one. Should he escape, you will not have me to assist."

Clint nods, "If Thor's out I'm out."

Steve shakes his head, "Let's just, do what we're told. It'll be okay as long as we follow directions."

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

Bruce's eyes crack open first, rubbing viciously with his left hand so as not to disturb Natasha. He felt like screaming when he saw Maya in the door, smirk on her face;

"Comfortable?"

Maybe Natasha was right about finding a hotel, especially if the Russian had no problem opening his door at any given moment. His cheeks flushed a bright red throwing his head back as his eyes close, hand still over his face. There was no point in moving since the damage had already been done. And it could've been worse. When Tatyanna peered over Maya's shoulder, she threw her hand over her mouth until she called for Natasha;

"Natalia!"

Romanoff jumped, holding onto Bruce a little tighter. She was still immersed in her nightmare and the sound of Mrs. Shostakov yelling her name had obviously only served to frighten her more. She mumbles a 'No' and a bearly audible, 'don't touch me' until Tatyanna calls her again. Natasha's eyes spring open, sitting up abruptly to see their visitors and the angry look on Timur's face who seemed to appear out of nowhere. The older couple mumble to themselves in Russian, rolling their eyes in pure disappointment with their extremely high morals and an expectation that 'Natalia' would've had the same, no matter how old she was.

Natasha crosses her arms, still refusing to move. Her cheeks are flushed, anger boiling as she addresses the blonde;

"Disappointed Maya? Thought you'd catch us in more of a compromising circumstance?!"

She smirks, "Oh no, this is compromising enough for Uncle Timur and Aunt Taty."

Bruce goes to gently grab Natasha's shoulder when she grinds her teeth, ready to kill Maya. That look in her eyes was screaming for death, and Bruce thought better than to let the red-head get herself into any more trouble, even if he was ready to punch the blonde himself;

"Natasha, don't."

She squirms from his grip having had enough of the niece;

" _Nu vse, tebe pizda!_ "

She chuckles, "Say that in English so Banner can hear you."

" _Past zabej, padla jebanaja!_ "

Bruce widens his stare, startled by the sheer tone in her voice;

"Miss Romanoff, you need to take a deep breath."

Natasha subconsciously growls, so anxious to get her hands on maybe that she lowers her upper body to pull from him and accidentally elbows her best friend. She gasps the instant it happens, hearing him wince and he instantly releases her. Natasha jumps, hands over her mouth when she sees him doubled over. His eyes are closed tightly, knees pulled in with his head bowed low.

Romanoff runs around to the opposite side to be closer to him;

"Oh God! I'm so sorry Bruce! Oh God, tell me I didn't hit your wound!"

He cringes, in too much pain to move; "No- a little lower..."

Maya covers her mouth with a chuckle, "Good work Natalie."

Natasha focuses on Bruce, yelling at the girl without turning her head;

"Get! Out!"

Romanoff lifts a hand to gently rub his back, unable to do anything for him other then watch his forehead pressing on his knees;

"N-Numbers..."

She raises an questioning eyebrow at his whisper, "What?"

"Sqaure roots, I need to refocus before I-break something, or explode."

She nods, stroking his back even more gently;

"482."

"21."

"567. You alright?"

"23. Natasha I feel nauseous."

"690... _Shh,_ just do it in your head. I've got you Bruce, just relax. I'm so sorry."

He breathes a slow exhale, trying to focus on her gentle touch as he whispers to reply;

"It's okay. You've got muscle Miss Romanoff."

"I didn't mean it Bruce. Oh _Vrach_ , I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright."

"Does it still hurt?"

He's embarrassed to admit such a thing; "It uh- Well, yeah, a little."

"Maya just got me so frustrated."

"I noticed."

"I lost my temper."

"No, it's my fault Natasha, I shouldn't have grabbed you. I was just trying to keep you out of trouble."

"I know.' She brushes his cheek with the back of her hand, mind still set on getting back at the kinky blonde no matter what, 'Thank you."

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

"So we locked him up, big deal! Now what?"

Fury rolls his eyes at Barton's lack of patience;

"I haven't decided. The only one whose able to take him down is the hulk. And with the rest of you participating, it's possible."

"Are you kidding? We could've killed him while we had all those sedatives!"

The director waves his forefinger, "No! Blonsky may be a threat, but he also has the potential to become an ally!"

Barton crosses his arms, scoffing at the idea;

"Both Bruce and Natasha wouldn't agree."

"I'm not looking for massive agreement, I need obedience!"

"You've got to be kidding! Blonsky killed Banner's wife! He's not going to just forgive the guy!"

" _Bruce Banner?_ I care about him, I care about the hulk. _He_ won't know the difference!"

Clint narrows his focus at the choice of words, tongue rolling over his upper teeth. the director sighs;

"Now, you get Banner and Romanov in my office within the next 24 hours. Understood?"

The archer gives a blank stare down, storming from the room without another word.

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

"Aunti Natalie?"

Natasha looks down at her side after feeling a tug on her shirt. She breathes to avoid screaming at the child. Who said she could call her _'Aunti'_ anyway?;

"What."

"Is Mr. Bruce feeling better?"

She sighs, pouring herself a cup of fresh coffee;

"Um, he's upstairs why don't you go ask him yourself."

"Is he sleeping?"

"Oh I don't know." Natasha's eyes catch the bottle of liquor, tempted to spill a few drops in her coffee. She closes her eyes to resist the urge, remembering how much her friend hates it.

Diana bats her pretty lashes, nudging her gently and looking for company;

"Can you come with me?"

Romanoff makes a face, dropping a lump of sugar into her mug;

"Yeah sure. I was going back up there anyways."

Diana smiles, slipping her tiny hand into Natasha's, leading her towards the stairs. Romanoff stops in her tracks after spotting Maya on the coach. The little witch looked so pleased with herself, skimming through some tacky mystery novel with her knees crossed. But Timur wasn't in the main room, and from the noise upstairs, it sounded like both he and Tatyanna were having a pretty intense argument. Poor Diana no doubt heard all the caas, looking for Natasha's protection.

The red-head controts her mouth, rolling her fingers over the mug within her hand. She looks down at the child, slowly releasing her hold and handing her the coffee;

"Why don't you run upstairs, take this, and I'll meet you."

Diana gives her a look still scared of the noise but Natasha insists, eager to have a moment alone with her mother;

"Go on, I'll be right up. I just need to talk to your mommy for a second."

Romanoff waits until the child complies, confining herself inside the guest room. She whips her head around, sleathly making her way in front of Maya when she crosses her arms. Natasha steals the book from her when she gets no response, tossing it onto the chair behind her;

"I'd like a word with you!"

The blonde crosses her arms, foot tapping impatiently;

"You have my attention."

She narrows her focus;

"Why are you so set on making my life miserable."

Maya laughs, the pitch almost too high for Natasha to tolerate:

"You must be joking."

"No, I'm not. Ever since you got here you've done nothing but piss me off. I can't believe you've managed to ruin my reputation with the Shostakov's! That was low Maya!"

She bites her fingernail, smile on her face;

"Actually the look on your face and the words you used, made it all worth it. _I_ just can't believe you managed to hit _Vrach_ Banner in the process. I find it funny actually."

"Do you hate me or something? And don't, call him that."

Maya reaches to pick up her book, "You obviously have low self-esteem, to think _I_ hate you while _you're_ the one causing the trouble."

Natasha grits her teeth, "That's a...bold statement. You want to bet on that?"

"Let's recap; _You've_ always been coming to debate with me."

"Because of things you've said and done."

"And what have I, _'said and done'_ Miss Romanov?"

She grabs her wrist with full force, knocking her off the sofa with one swift motion. Natasha swings her short red hair back, walking a half circle around her victim. Maya's eyes widen, hand over her head;

"Good God!"

Romanoff lifts her nose, sharp eyes pointed towards the blonde;

"Natalia Romanova; master assassin, a spy, trained in espionage and combat. Some consider me heartless, but know that your child is the only thing stopping me from splitting your skull."

She's begging in her defenseless position, hands over her head with her long blonde hair over the floor, "Please don't!"

Natasha lifts an eyebrow, pausing in her tracks;

"I think it's safe to assume that you've had enough of me for one day."

"Yes I have..."

Romanoff gives a nod, purposely stepping over the trembling young woman;

"Than you have a good evening."


	12. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting! It means so much to me. You guys are great. :)
> 
> *Warning for sexual descriptions... It's a rough chapter, sorry folks. :(

Diana busies herself with a sketch, attempting to draw stars in proportion. Her attempts leave her frustrated, sighing over her latest disaster. The doctor runs a hand through his hair, smirking at the look on her face.

Bruce offers a hand to the little girl slowly propping himself up a little straighter, still stuck in bed and tired of feeling handicapped;

"Here; Start off making the letter 'A'."

He moves slow enough for her to watch his demonstration, watching her eyes widen as she looks up;

"Can you do another one?"

He chuckles, "We'll do it together."

Her face lights up at his offer, sitting closer to him on his good side. Bruce wraps a gentle hand around her smaller one, guiding her through the movement. She lets her jaw drop open with the biggest smile over her face, content with her first proportioned star. Diana nudges him gently;

"Again? Please?"

He smirks, ready to comply until Natasha walks through the door, parking herself on the edge of the bed when she eyes the child;

"Easy Diana, try not to lean on him."

The little girl looks up, moving over a few inches to give him room, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Bruce gives her smile, trying to hide his discomfort from the both of them and appear stronger than he was.

Diana smile, handing Romanoff her drawing, "For you Aunty."

She scoffs, "Nice. I like your stars. Thanks."

"Do you really like stars Aunty Natalie?"

Natasha wiggles her eyebrows towards Bruce, ready to scar the child out of her mind;

"You know what I like? Spiders! Big toxic ones. The ones that bite."

She jumps, slipping closer to Banner, "Red ones?"

"Yes they have a little red on their backs. Can you draw me a black widow?"

Diana takes up her paper, sketching a big circle and six bent lines for legs, "Like that?"

"Close. You just forgot the red mark on the back."

The child complies, adding a mark on her spider, "Like this?"

"Yes, perfect."

She nods, "Do you like flowers Aunty Natalie?"

Romanoff shakes her head 'no' while Bruce shakes his head 'yes', taking her small hand up into his one more time, giving Natasha a wink;

"Natalie likes orange gala lilies."

She smiles, mimicking his movement until she hands her another paper, "For you Aunty Natalie."

"Aw. Thanks Diana. So what do you like?"

"Daisies. And um...I like pink flowers. And giraffes."

Natasha covers her mouth with a smirk, "And giraffes."

"And um, ballet."

She lifts her eyebrows, "Oh, you do ballet huh? Show me something."

The girl jumps at the offer, pressing the sides over her heels together, "Position number one."

Natasha nods, "Very nice. Where are your arms for position number one?"

She thinks for a moment, circling them in front of her until the tips of her fingers touch.

"Yes. What about, high fifth? Can you show me high fifth?"

She nods, lifting her arms until her biceps are glued to her ears. The older red-head chuckles, laying her hands over her shoulders;

"Close. Pretend you have two little birds on your shoulders and you don't want to crush them...better. Much better."

Diana smiles over her achievement, fixing her feet into another position, "And this is number three."

"Yes that's right- Bruce where are you going?"

Her eyes widen when he struggles to stand up, leaning on the wall for support. He tries not to cringe, laughing off most of the pain while he's in front of her;

"I'm fine Natasha, just want to take a shower."

"Please be careful. Yell if you need me."

He quickens his pace, closing the door as soon as he enters the bathroom. His eyes are tearing from the shear agony, leaning on the sink when he checks the fresh blood slipping from his injury. The bruises surrounding it seem worse, and there's no doubt in his mind that they're mostly from Natasha's 'attack'.

He crumples his shirt after removing it, stabilizing it over his injury in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He breathes frantically, trying to keep the 'other guy' in control.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha plugs her opposite ear, struggling to hear Clint on the other end when she answers her phone;

"Hello?- Clint?- _Damn it._ "

She swears with the girl beside her, without giving her a second glance;

"Stay right here Diana, okay? I'll be right back. I just have to make a phone call."

Natasha lightly taps the bathroom door, slightly concerned;

" _Vrach_?"

He cringes, doubled over while he spits up a pool of blood into the sink, "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I'll be right back Bruce."

Diana plops on the bed to pass the time, back to her sketching and drawing while she waits for Natasha to come back. She giggles over her own interpretation of the green guy. Starting a new one to try out her new way of drawing stars, anxiously jumping up to show her mother when she walks through the door;

"Look mama!"

" _Shh!,'_ She softens her tone when she hears the water running, 'That's wonderful darling. Why don't you go show Aunt Taty?"

Her smile widens, quickly disappearing after giving it a second thought;

"But, Aunt Natalie said to wait here. She was coming back to play with me."

"Natalie went outside, why don't you go outside to pay with her?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I can't make any promises Clint."

-"Tasha, this is big. I'm trying to do what I can but I can't cover you forever."

She sighs, head lowered, "Alright, I'll tell him."

-"I'm sorry Natasha."

"It's...not your fault. I just hate to put this kind of stress on him."

-"It's got to happen."

"I know. We'll try to leave tonight."

-"Thank you."

"Okay."

-"We have a lot to catch up on?"

"Sort of. We miss everyone."

-"It's boring without you guys. Listen I've got to go."

"Me too."

-"So maybe we'll see you tonight?"

"Yes. In New Mexico."

-"Yep."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maya brushes her hair over her shoulder, positioned comfortably against the bathroom door while she waits, giving him exactly 4 minutes after the water turns off before inviting herself in.

She giggles over his reaction, stammering to back up, with the towel over his waist. He cringes, hitting the back of his head against the wall;

"Shh-ucks!"

She shakes her head, calm as a cucumber, "Oh what a foul mouth."

He holds a hand over his damp hair, grinding his teeth when he mumbles;

"Get out."

Maya takes a step forward, studying his injury, "That doesn't look so good doc..."

"It's my problem, not yours."

She quietly shuts the door behind her, running a hand over his chest;

"Your heart his pounding..."

He catches her wrist, breathing to calm down and avoid throwing her against the wall;

"Don't touch me."

She traces her fingers downward, feeling him jump when she reaches his abdomen, he fights to catch onto her hands once more;

"Will you stop it already!? I'm not interested!"

She leans her head forward, pinning him back against wall when she lays her mouth over his. She can tell she's currently stronger than he is, determined to exploit it since she knows it won't last;

"Of course not, I haven't done anything interesting yet."

He struggles, fighting to keep her hands off of him before he tumbles backwards, falling with his back against the tub. He cringes, green tinge over his upper cheeks when he hides his face, frantically whispering when he realizes it's not possible. He had to have been drugged from Ross' bullet somehow, there was no other explanation;

- _Oh god not now! It's got to work!_

He tries every emotion, ready to force himself to change. His eyes screw shut, begging for something to happen.

Maya sits back on her heels, bent low enough for her cleavage to be visible through her low necked top. She slips a thumb under her sleeve, tugging downward to expose her shoulder;

"Are you alright Dr. Banner?"

Bruce panics the instant his eyes open, stammering to his heels when he realizes he's on his own;

"No! Stop it Maya!"

She presses her hand onto his chest;

"All I did was ask was if you were alright."

"I'd be a lot better if you didn't follow me everywhere-"

Maya slips her knees over his waist, reaching her hand towards his towel;

"-Why don't you just give me what I want so I can leave you alone."

He pushes his hands against her shoulders, struggling to move from under her. He cringes, hands thrown back over his face when he bears through a painful tremor. She reaches her fingers up towards his hair;

" _Shh_ , easy doc. Breathe."

Bruce is tempted to lash out, using whatever strength he has left to control the thing inside of him. There are tears in his eyes when he grabs her shoulders begging to be released;

"Please just stop it!"

She grabs his wrist, slowly pressing her knee into his injury to take advantage of his weakened state;

"Shush. Let's be honest here, you need a little love Bruce and do you really think Natasha's going to be there forever? She's probably onto to someone else by now-"

His eyes screw shut, snapping angrily, "Stop!...Wait! Maya don't!"

She grabs at his wrists to stop him from pushing her away, stroking his covered member with her open hand;

"Say what you want, your body's got an entirely different idea."

"Let me go!" He tugs at her grip, wanting nothing more than to get away from her while grinding his teeth in pure agitation.

She fights back, forcefully pushing his head into the tile below him, " _Shh_ , just relax."

Bruce debates on yelling for help when he feels his head pound into the ground. Tears in his eyes when he bites his tongue, feeling weak enough already. He feels torn apart, tear slipping from his eye when he muffles out a choked cry;

"Stop...please!"

"You think Natasha's always going to be there for you? You're alone Bruce. I'm alone. And quite honestly, I find you unbelievably attractive. You're a wonderful person Dr. Banner, strong, brave-"

He moans out of pure pain, heart dropping over her words. He whimpers on the verge of bursting into tears, feeling like an empty shell;

"No-"

She smirked, leaning forward to nip at his jugular. Bruce feels like throwing up when he feels his body responding against his will. He jumps, shivering violently when her hand meets his skin, stroking in a firm rhythm. He panics, chest reacting to the tears slipping down his cheek, desperate for relief when his voice cracks weakly;

"Please...stop."

She breathes in his ear, loosening the towel over his hips;

"She doesn't care about you Bruce, not the way I do. Where is she right now _Vrach_ Banner? Too busy talking with Clint to hear _your_ cries or ease _your_ pain."

He screw his eyes tight, abdomen contracting from the shot of pain rolling up his side from his open wound, too dizzy to pay attention to the blood pooling from his torso or her nails digging into his chest.

Maya just smirks over the defeat, grinding herself over his side when she quickens her strokes, thumb rubbing over his sensitive slit until he shrills. Bruce feels himself coming undone, gripping her biceps until his hands go completely numb, wishing he was dead. She can barely feel his fists clenching despite him putting whatever strength he has left into fighting her;

"I wish you'd give up already. Can you even transform if you wanted to?"

His lip quivers, hearing himself cry for Betty, whispering her name through his agony. Bruce can hear the monster inside of him, growling for an escape when she climbs over his body in her mini skirt, pressing her chest over his;

"Give up Bruce. My darling, you're perfect."

"No!"

She kisses those tears that slip down his cheeks, leaving him feeling even more humiliated. His body reacts involuntarily, feeling absolutely no hint of pleasure when she forces herself over his helpless frame, pinning his weak arms over his head. She bites at his mouth, tasting his salty tears while he struggles to breathe;

"Give in."

-He hates her, He Hates Her, HE HATES HER!

Bruce lifts a knee in an attempt to throw her from off of him, wishing he could change;

"Leave me alone!"

She tugs at his hair, before gripping over his injury to keep him immobilized. He fights back with any strength he has left, grimacing when she tugs at his privet area. Bruce struggles to fight back, feeling Maya inviting herself to parts of his body he would have prefered never to know about. He squirms when she rubs her fingertips and excessively long nails over him. He reaches for her wrist to stop her when he tries to sit up, muscles protesting in his every move;

"Stop!"

"Yell all you want Bruce, you'll get used to it eventually. Right now I'm just amazed over how fragile you are. Hold your breath and count to ten, this will only hurt a little. But the rest is pure pleasure I promise."

She reaches for a towel, frantically covering it over his mouth when he tries to scream. Ramming her fingers into a sensitive region. His hands grip her fist laid firmly over his mouth;

"Quiet down Banner, no one can hear you."

He feels seven years old again, tortured into submission by his abusive father. His eyes close at the memory, wishing he was back in Stark Tower with Thor's rambling, Steve's advice, Clint's tough love and Tony's sarcasm.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm not in here to start an argument." Natasha crosses her arms, eyes fixed on Timur when she gets into her Russian.

Tatyanna holds her head, eyes wide when she pleads with her husband;

"Timur! Have a heart!"

He snaps, eyes wide, "I won't have it Natalia!"

Romanoff points her finger towards the living room;

"Oh you have no problem telling me off but you let your niece do whatever the hell she wants!"

Tatyanna covers her cheek, "Natalia please..."

There are tears in her eyes when she leans on the table;

"I viewed you like a father!"

"And I viewed you like my daughter Natalia! I still do!"

The assassin stands upright, giving them both a look;

"Well-"

"Aunt Taty, Uncle Timur, I didn't mean to interrupt Natalie."

Natasha looks the blonde up and down, eyebrows low when she narrows her focus. She could've spit when Maya gives her that grin. Tatyanna just smiles;

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I was just running out to pick something up. I was wondering if you wanted anything."

Natasha twirls her tongue over her cheek, eyes fixed on the girl beside her. She studies her current attire, picking up on the blood over her shirt and the glow in her stare. She cringes, wanting so badly to rip her hair out.

Natasha takes a step forward, breathing in a familiar comforting scent from off her clothes. She inhales, feeling a warm sensation pooling through her gut when she recognizes his cologne. She grabs Maya's arm without any hesitation, twisting it mercilessly behind her back when she switches back to English;

"What did you do to him!?"

Tatyanna jumps, hands over her heart while Timur goes to separate the girls. Maya panics, crying over the firm hand over her shoulder;

"Natasha you're insane!"

Her eyes widen, "You think I'm stupid?! You've got the smell of his cologne all over your body! You've even got blood on your shirt! Tell me it's his _blyadischa!_ _Wed'ma!"_

"Natalia! _Otpustit' yeye_!"

Romanoff ignores timur, kneeing her lower back until she screams, throwing her to the ground before drawing her pistol from her pocket. She grinds her teeth, prepared to shoot until she hears a voice behind her;

"Aunt Natalie? Mommy?"

Her hand trembles, keeping her lips firm when she mumbles;

"If you hurt him..."

She freezes, watching Diana's eyes widen, horrified by her weapon.

"Aunty Natalie please no!"

Timur gives her a look, hands raised when he snaps in his typical Russian;

"Put that away!"

Her eyes stay fixed on Maya, lowering her weapon to her side. Maya breathes a sigh of relief from the ground, feeling her daughter run over to wrap her small arms around her neck.

Natasha's lip quivers, slowly backing away before dashing up the stairs to check on her precious _Vrach._

Timur looks at his wife, pointing towards the upstairs;

"I never want to see her again."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha panics when she opens the bedroom door, eyes spotting her lover. Bruce stays on the mattress shaking violently with his face buried in the pillow and his knees kept to one side. She can hear his muffled sobbing, hovering over his weary frame. Natasha looks him over, seeing the blood stains on the shirt and jeans he threw on for his own sanity.

She hovers her hand over his back, biting her lip when she pulls away. Tears are in her eyes when she brushes a stray hair behind her ear, falling onto the bed behind her;

"Bruce? Bruce talk to me, please. What happened? Tell me _Vrach_ please!"

She panics when he doesn't answer, hands over her mid-section when she mulls over a possiblity;

"Bruce please!"

He shudders after hearing his name, feeling beyond exploited. He can barely choke out a sentence, bitter about everything and everyone;

"Just go away."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Where are they Barton!?"

Steve shakes his head, wrapping a bandage around Thor's arm;

"They're coming Fury you have to be patient!"

Tony waves his hand, eyebrows lowered;

"Russia isn't exactly two hours away you know."

Clint shakes his head, scrolling through Natasha's messages;

"We should have never let them go in the first place."

Stark rolls his eyes, wrapping his arm around Clint's neck to rub his head;

"Hello?! Birdy Boy! It's not the trip that's the problem it's Mr. Porcupine!"

Barton pushes his hand away, spiking his short hair back up;

"Stop it you moron!"

"What? They needed to break the ice."

Clint sighs, frowning over his texts, "Yeah well...looks like ice wasn't the only thing that broke on their little trip."

"Translation?"

Barton gives him a look, "Okay how's this. Sent by Nat five minutes ago; _Bruce hasn't said a word for 6 hours straight-"_

"-So? Maybe he's tired."

"Sent by Nat 20 minutes ago; _Bruce refuses to look or smile at me..."_

Rogers glances over his shoulder, "Wasn't he shot or something?"

Stark covers his mouth unnerved over the ordeal, "Wasn't that days ago? Shouldn't he have healed already?"

Steve gives a nod, "I'd think so."

"Well, if that's the case you know what this means..."

Thor looks up at the archer, "What?"

"We're never going to get the hulk out of him."

"What?! Of course we can!"

Steve chimes in, "Think about it Tony! If the green guy was functional he wouldn't have that injury."

"He just needs to be provoked, that's all."

Clint rolls his eyes, ready to stand up from the table;

"Good luck with that!"

Fury narrows his eyes;

"You listen to me, the only reason I keep Banner is for his mind and the hulk. I have a serum we can use to force him into a transformation if need be."

Clint jumps, hearing the door open, spotting the red-head in her dark uniform with a vague look over her face. Her eyes stay fixed on her friend, shoulders slumped with his head bowed low. Tony leaps at the opportunity to throw his arms around him;

"Brucey!"

The physicist pulls away abruptly, knocking into the wall when he tries to 'escape'. Natasha's eyes widen, extending a hand to touch his shoulder before withdrawing to herself;

"Bruce, it's alright, it's okay."

Clint lowers his eyebrows, giving Natasha a look, "What's going on..."

She sighs, "He's just extremely jumpy..."

He pants for air, choosing to nod rather than making a verbal response. No one would believe his typical 'I'm fine' anyway and he had no desire to share the truth, _so what was the point?_

Fury snaps, arms crossed;

"Blonsky is running a mock in the city while you're standing around doing nothing! Suit up and get to work!"

Natasha clenches her teeth, clenching a fist to knock him across the jaw. Barton widens his stare;

"I think someone's had enough."

She pants, flipping her hair behind her shoulder, "You think?"

Stark ignores the director and his attacker, eyes narrowing while he stands in front of Banner, spotting the fresh stain on the side of his button down;

"Bruce, buddy look at me. You've got to tell me what's going on."

Thor chimes in from the back, standing up behind the engineer;

"Physician Banner, you are bleeding."

His head stays low, hand pressing over his injury in an attempt to hide it.

- _Hell that wasn't the only place he had been bleeding since that morning._

His voice is just above a whisper, head aching over Fury's words, _Blonsky!;_

"I'm okay."

Tony scoffs, "You don't look _okay_."

His world felt like it was crumbling, feeling as if he were on his dying breath. He backs against the wall, panicking when the people he calls his friend circle around him. His eyes screw shut when he feels Tony's hand on his shoulder, pushing him from his way before making a mad dash into the other room with tears in his eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony invites himself into the room, two steps behind the doctor. He crosses his arms when he stands in the door frame, seeing his friend huddled in the corner with his head bowed low. He sighs, shaking his head;

"What the hell is going on?"

Bruce gulps down a thick swallow, shifting uncomfortably, "I'm fine."

He shuts his eyes, waving his finger as a warning before pointing to his wound;

"Say it one more time and I'll wrap you across the mouth. How can you say you're fine!? Have you looked in the mirror? Screw it, look at that!"

Bruce lifts a hand over his head, trying to hide, "I- just want to be left alone."

His friend walks in slowly, taking a stance right in front of him;

"Which is the worst thing for you right now."

He curls up tighter, elbows giving out when he shifts his body a second time. He cringes, holding in a shrill when he collapses back down, doubled over to hide his face.

"Tasha didn't hurt you..."

"No."

"She thinks you're mad at her."

"I'm not made at her."

Stark gives a sigh, shifting his weight;

"Listen, clearly you don't want to talk about whatever happened but just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

"Life to end-"

Tony narrows his focus;

"Knock it off, okay?! Just stop it right now! You're a great guy Bruce. You're intelligent, brave-"

"Stop!"

Tony freezes, narrowing his focus when he sees his friend start to tremble;

"Wha- is that what's wrong? You don't think you're good enough? Let me tell you something, you're everything to Natasha! She loves you Brucey! She hates to see you all screwed up and so do I. You've got to realize how much people care about you!-"

He snaps tears streaming down his cheek, "No one! No one cares! I'm alone Tony don't you get it!? Everyone I've ever come into contact with just wants to exploit me and use me for their own advantage and I've had enough! I can't live like this!"

Tony subconsciously raises his voice, "And what about Natasha?! I suppose you think she's manipulating you? And what about me Bruce huh? Am I just as much of a threat as everyone else in the world?!"

He throws his hands over his head when he chokes out a cry. Panicking when Stark grabs his wrists;

"Bruce, calm down, take it easy."

Banner's heart rate spikes, tremors rolling down his spine;

"Let me go! Tony let me go!"

Stark keeps his hold firm but far from aggressive, refusing to let him pull away. He freezes, when he feels Banner give up, fists clenched with his eyes closed;

"Kill me Tony! Please!"

He sighs, "Look at me Banner, in the eye."

Bruce tries, shifting his focus almost immediately with tears in his eyes. Stark loosens his hold, keeping the physical contact;

"I worry about you."

"Why."

"You're pesky emotions. Just tell me what you need Bruce."

He buries his head in his hands, "I just- I don't know Tony."

"Think it over Bruce, take your time I'm not going anywhere."

Steve hates to interrupt, stepping behind the billionaire, "Stark, Banner, We've got to go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natasha slowly makes her move, standing in front of the physician while he fusses in seat on the helicarrier. She keeps her head low, vial in her hand;

"Bruce? You look uncomfortable, I just, wanted to give you something to help with pain."

He glances upwards, breaking the eye contact almost immediately. He swallows, head bowed low;

"Thanks."

Her eyebrows lift hopefully, "Bruce, can I sit with you?"

He nods hesitantly, ensuring space between them. She opens her vial, waiting for his hand she has to beg for;

"Do you need water?"

The physicist glances upwards, taking two from her hand, "No thank you."

She sighs, fixing her eyes on him;

"Bruce are you mad at me?"

He swallows, fists pressed into his chair to support a little weight, "No. Why would I be mad at you."

She shrugs, her own head bowing low, "You've barely said anything since-."

"-I know I'm fine. I didn't mean for you to get that impression."

Natasha shakes her head, tears in her eyes, "You're not 'fine' Bruce.' she tugs at her fingers, lip about to quiver, 'Did I hurt you?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "You never hurt me Natasha."

She sniffles, begging him for an answer, "Oh _Vrach,_ I wish you'd open up. Do you trust me?"

He nods, holding his breath when he reaches for her hand. She can tell he's trembling, uncomfortable with the contact he initiated. She squeezes him back, spotting the tears in those pretty brown orbs. There was no glow and not one spark of hope. All she could see was pain, discomfort and grief. Her heart drops, eyes fixed on their intertwined fingers. He's so gentle, so fragile. Natasha lays her other hand over his, tenderly rubbing his soft skin with her fingers;

"I love you Bruce."

He feels a lump forming in his throat, tongue feeling completely numb when he should've replied. Of course he loves that spirited red-head, that sort of affection wasn't going to disappear over night. But he guilt was overwhelming, guilt over something that was never his fault. He swore to himself he'd never tell her what happened, knowing Natasha would find some reason blame herself for it. Bruce didn't think It would be fair to dump that sort of stress onto the only woman he cared about, learning from an early age that it was better to suffer in silence.


	13. I'd Do It For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to make the update. :(   
> Also, I just wanted to thank my readers and those who commented. I really appreciate it. :)

Fury rolls his eyes when he sees Natasha take a step forward, eager to catch her friend when he stumbles out of the helicarrier. Her eyes widen, when she holds him up;

"Bruce you've got to talk to me, I'm not kidding."

He covers his mouth, wanting to throw up more than anything else when he tries to stand on his own;

"I'm fine Natasha."

"No you're not! She did something to you I know it, and I swear I'll kill that bitch when we get out of this situation if it's the last thing I do."

Clint lowers his eyebrows, ready to help if she asks;

"Who? What happened?"

Romanoff opens her mouth, cut off when Bruce snaps defensively;

"Nothing happened!"

The director charges behind them, sighing dramatically out of pure disgust and frustration. He points towards the city, acknowledging the screams and sparks that fly through the air;

"I need you to transform, Banner. Now would be nice."

Thor runs ahead;

"I will hold off that Blonsky fellow for as long as I can."

Steve nods switching arms to hold his shield;

"Stark! Fly over and see if you can distract him. I'll take Barton and Natasha to keep the pedestrians off of the streets."

Tony nods, glancing towards the doctor with his eyes shut tight. Romanoff grits her teeth when she sees Fury pull a syringe from his pocket, ready to stick the physician;

"No! Wait! Just wait Fury! You'll hurt him!"

The tone in his voice changes when he doesn't get the response he's looking for;

"I can't wait all day Romanov."

Natasha watches his cheeks slowly start to change, knowing she has every intention of waiting until the last possible second to leave him on his own. He growls when his head starts to throb. She falls after him, sitting back on her heals as she watches him tremble on his hands and knees;

"Come on _Vrach_ , you can do this."

The director leans forward to give him a quick pinch, grabbing Natasha by the wrist to drag her from the seen while the hulk slowly starts to appear. Romanoff screams when he pulls her behind debris;

"Are you crazy?!"

"Blonsky's not going to wait forever."

Her eyebrows lower, ready to punch him in the mouth;

"Bruce is hurt Fury! Can't you see that something isn't right with him?!"

"Do you want me to give you a list of casualties from the Abomination since this morning?"

"Well we can't bring them back! And Banner can't prevent anything if he has no will left in him!"

He narrows his focus;

"Just get your boy where he belongs and stop complaining!"

She growls, kicking him in the gut before complying out of concern for the pedestrians;

"He belongs in 'medical'!"

Romanoff pulls a pistol from her pocket, firing aimlessly at one of Ross' military men, even if they were on their side. She glances up at her friend, nervously watching the blood from his injury turn a dark greenish color;

"Come on big guy, the sooner you cream Blonsky the sooner I can get you home."

He snarls, pain in his eyes when he charges forward. She moves form his way, running behind him to catch up with Clint.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

　

"Rogers!"

Steve holds his ear piece;

"What's happening?"

"One of my thrusters is dying and my helmets cracked, I lost some of my visual."

"Thor has you covered, just look for his lightning bolts."

He licks his upper lip;

"Where's Hulk?"

"He's coming, just stay focused. We've got you covered. Can you land safely?"

"Are you kidding?! Without getting trampled on?"

"I'm just asking!"

Romanoff dives forward to avoid the flying debris, hugging her pistol in her chest. She fires to help her large green friend, even if her bullets do nothing but irritate the abomination Her eyes widen, ducking down low when they start to go at. She cringes when the gray one knees into her lover, holding her breath when he kicks Blonsky from off of him. His large body crashes into the building behind him, strong enough to knock over the traffic light. She leaps forward to remove a pedestrian and herself from the, eyes widening when she sees a car fly over her head. She screams for the sake of the swarms of people clearing the building;

"Head underground! Clear the street!"

She ducks, throwing her hands over her head to avoid the abomination's flying 'weapons'. The hulk grips his arm, twisting him mercilessly until he squirms from his grip like some sort of a snake. Natasha aims her pistol when he throws the green one to the ground, firing to get his attention and give him time to get back up. Banner's alter ego clearly hated his opponent, roaring and carrying on more than usual. His eyes burned with revenge, no doubt for killing his beloved Betty Ross.

Watching him get thrashed around made her completely sick, but those moments when he gathered enough strength to fight back told her why Fury would be looking for the hulk in the first place. Thor's attacks gave him more time to breathe, although abomination had absolutely no problem hurling the demigod out of his way. Hulk was his only match no matter how badly Natasha wanted to snap the neck of that porcipine over what he did to Bruce, and to Betty.

Romanoff grits her teeth, attempting her widows bite on Blonsky more then once even if it did nothing more then frustrate him. Natasha is somewhat confused when Ross' helicopters fly over to shoot at both of the giants. Her eyes widen when the army trucks and trained military men flood the streets. Her mouth drops open wide when she sees two larger and very unfamiliar machines aimed in their direction, screaming after she realizes it's pointless to try going after Hulk if she can't push him from harms way;

"Bruce! Hulk look out!"

He dodges the fire, letting the gray one struggle with the toxins before he snaps out of it and successfully destroys the contraption. Hulk attempts to go after him and kicks him into his own debris.

The abomination fights back, charging towards the green one with thick metal scraps in his large muscular grip. Hulk grips at his wrists to hold him back, muscles tightening and straining in his self-defense.

Natasha gathers enough courage to run across their battlefield, spotting one of Ross' machines with every intent of taking it apart. She holds her earpiece before charging;

"Whose side is Ross on Cap?"

"Neither. He wants to take them both out."

She feels like throwing up over his words. leaping forward to perform a gymnastic type maneuvers on her potential attackers. She whips her head over her shoulder when she hears Clint screaming over the earpiece;

"I see you-Nat! Look out!"

She feels a large protective arm scoop her from the abominations move to squash her. Her eyes shut tight when she hears her protector roaring and growing in pain when he takes the brunt of his attack to keep her safe. Romanoff feels his heartbeat quicken with her small body so close to his, wanting nothing more than just to hold him and tell him everything would be alright.

He stays doubled over, using his body as a shield to protect her from his enemy's attacks. Hulk knew who she was, his precious 'spider' who did all she could for him and he sure as hell was not about to lose Natasha to that same monster who killed his wife.

She works to pull herself over his shoulder once the abomination backs off and searches for another weapon. She balances herself out when the Hulk attempts to throw a punch in his direction. Romanoff aims her pistols for his eyes now that she is at a higher vantage point, figuring it's a worthwhile attempt if she does it right.

She swears under her breath when he does nothing more then scream over his burning eyes. She dives forward to draw his attention away from Banner. Natasha's face remains stern, satisfied when their enemy falls for her trap. His current position gives Ross' weapon's ample opportunity to fire his way.

Blonsky remains determined to go after the antagonistic red-head, even if Thor's lightning bolts have rippled through his skin more then once. The hulk wastes little time before attempting to strangle him, wrapping an arm around his neck to deter him from harming Natasha.

Barton charges forward, grabbing her wrist to pull her out from underneath a crumbling building. He tumbles over her body, reaching out to keep her right where she is when she tries to run from him;

"Wait 'Tasha! Don't!"

She cringes, whipping her head in the hulk's direction when the abomination pounds their heads together. Barton holds her shoulder a little tighter when she panics;

"Let go!"

"Nat, we can't do anything for him! Just wait it out!"

"For how long Clint?! Until he knocks himself out?!"

"Until I say so! You want to get killed?!"

"I can't lose him!"

Rogers leaps in front of her when she squirms from the archer, holding her still while the Iron Man flies over head;

"Wait Romanoff!"

Clint tugs her back, dashing off in the opposite direction to dodge Stark's missiles. She feels Steve push her down after she covers her own head, catching on more glimpse of the abomination’s attack on her lover. Over the explosions she can hear him screaming, followed by either a swift kick or punch, strong enough to collide one of them into another building

Stark gives one more flyover, aiming another few missiles into the debris Blonsky's found himself in due to the hulk's desperate maneuver

Rogers slowly pulls himself to his knees to survey the damage. Barton releases a heavy sigh when Natasha runs past the Captain towards her large green companion. He's on his hands and knees, panting over his battle. She stops inches beside him, hesitantly hovering her hand over his large muscular arm, spotting a stream of blood over his bicep among other places. She sighs gently, causing his dilated eyes to snap in her direction, snarling to be left alone like an injured animal. Natasha swallows thickly, still trying to reach him in some way;

"Bruce, Hulk it's me, it's Natasha."

His eyes soften when he gets a better look at her, whipping his head up to see Ross with his large military army behind him. His breathing quickens before he snarls, not wanting to be bothered by another fight. He lifts his fist to pound it a few inches from it's original place, causing a few officers to jump back out of fear. Tony lands beside them, aiming his own missiles at the General;

"Quit it Ross! Leave him alone."

Steve, Clint and Thor make their way over, defensively taking their stand around the red-head and the alter ego of their physician.

Natasha looks over her shoulder when a swarm of SHIELD agents circle around Ross' 'army', feeling confident when Fury steps forward with his hands behind his back;

"General Ross; You're under arrest. Tony Stark has informed me of your past acts of foul-play, misuse of governmental weapons, and attempted homicide all on an ex-employee."

The elderly man rolls his eyes, forced to pin his hands behind his back by the agents under Fury's command;

"Fury, this isn't-"

"Save it for the court."

"He's dangerous!"

"So are you! Lock him up."

Natasha smirks a little when Tony looks over his shoulder;

"I told you I'd take care of it."

The director gently nudges Steve from his way, new syringe in hand when he heads for hulk. Stark's eyes widen over the scene, jumping back when the green one snarls to be left alone. The director hands it to Hawk eye;

"You stick him. He likes you better."

Barton gives him a look;

"What's this for?"

"Change him back."

Romanoff lowers her eyebrows, "He'll change when he's ready to change!"

Clint breathes a heavy sigh, caught in the middle when Fury fires back;

"Don't argue with me Romanov, I don't have time to explain every single decision to you."

Rogers lays a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her back down;

"Easy Romanoff, the sooner we change him back the sooner we can help him."

"Well I think I have a right to know what's in that needle before you stick him with it."

Barton rolls his eyes, too tired to argue with anyone. He shoves the syringe in his pocket before removing a tranquilizer from his quiver;

"Move Stark."

He glances over his shoulder, following the arrow when it hits his friend. Natasha growls in the back of her throat, standing in front of the hulk to calm him down from his roaring and new tantrum;

" _Shh._ Easy, big guy. It's okay."

Tony slowly reopens his eyes, half-expecting the red-head to have been thrown in the other direction. She bites her lip, watching his large muscular body tremble, and his eyes start to change. She can see the fear and blatant distrust, slowly taking a step towards him;

"It's okay....I'm not going to hurt you."

Barton lowers his aim when he debates shooting another arrow, shocked when Romanoff successfully manages to get him to calm him down. Steve holds his head, waiting on his toes just in case he takes a swing for her. She waits patiently for him, hands dropped at her sides while she maintains eye contact.

Fury rolls his eyes, arms crossed in front of his body;

"Clint you have to give it to him just to counteract the other drugs."

Stark shakes his head, "He'll change on his own. I have a feeling we're going to be spending the rest of the day in emergency so just leave him alone right now."

Natasha gently lays a hand on his cheek when his body twitches, muscles starting to contract slowly. His eyes shut, barely opening only to look at his precious red-head. Stark takes a step behind him when he loses his balance, body shrinking rapidly through an aggressive change. A disheveled Bruce Banner falls back weakly into Tony's arms panting heavily while he struggles to keep his eyes open. Natasha lingers in front of him, watching Stark cringe every time he feels his friend stop breathing for a half of a second.

She bites her cheek, gently holding a hand over the clenched fist on his midsection. She whispers, opposite hand rubbing over his forehead;

" _Shh,_ it'll be alright."

Stark scoops his fragile friend into his arms, gently urging him to lay his head down over his shoulder;

"I've got you buddy, just relax."

Thor narrows is focus, eyes soft when he opens his mouth;

"Why is the physician retaining injuries."

Natasha shakes her head, following close behind Tony when he heads for their sick bay without another word;

"I don't know Thor."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff wraps her arms around herself when she sees the doctors take him from Stark, carefully laying him down on their table for an examination. Her heart jumps when he tries to fight them from putting an IV in his arm, clearly not wanting to be bothered by anyone or anything. She knows it's not like him to fight or struggle needlessly, even if he secretly hates what they're doing. She panics when they fight with him doing nothing but getting him more agitated.

Natasha takes a step forward, keeping her voice soft and tender when she pushes a doctor from her way. The rest ease up on their grip when she gently addresses him, laying a hand over his cheek;

"Bruce, _Vrach_ , it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you, I swear."

He takes a shallow breath, shuddering over everything his body is going through. He digs his heels into the table, baggy pants stopping at his toes.

Tenderly she brushes a lock from above his eye, slowly extending his inner arm out in front of her once she manages to ease a little of his tension. A more trained doctor steps forward slowly, waiting for the red-head to stop rubbing her fingers over a particular vein to numb him from their pinch.

Tiredness sets in quickly on her fragile physicist, completely worn out both emotionally and physically. She kisses his eyes once they close, running her hand through his thick hair before clenching her teeth at the doctor's behind her;

"You be careful with him. Treat his body better then you would your own, you understand?!"

They nod, too frightened to even want to pick a fight with the Black Widow.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

　

"I don't get it. He was fine before you left for Russia."

She rolls her eyes, pacing aggressively around the open space of their air-craft;

"He was fine before Ross shot him."

Clint keeps his arms crossed;

"Yeah but you mentioned a _'she'_ before the fight. What was that about?"

Natasha throws her head back, tone changing slightly;

"That girl, that Maya. I know she hurt him in some way and I would like nothing better then revenge but Bruce isn't talking."

Tony shrugs, "I think seeing Blonsky took a toll on him. The last time they fought was when the porcupine killed Betty."

Steve shakes his head;

"Could be a combination. I just want to know what we can do for him."

Tony slams his open palms against his face;

"I asked him before the battle."

Thor glances up at his team;

"And what did the scientist have to say?"

"You don't want to know."

Natasha crosses her arms;

"Well I do."

Stark closes his mouth as quick as he drops it open, shaking his head 'no';

"The guy's asking me to kill him-"

Her eyes narrow before he can finish;

"Tony!"

"Relax Little Red! Just take it easy; I would never! He's worked up over something, that's obvious, I just want to know what"

Rogers holds his head;

"Part of me thinks it's best to drop it and just help him move on."

Stark shrugs, "He told me that he's tired of being 'exploited', 'used' and 'taken advantage of'."

Clint counts almost sarcastically on his fingers;

"Fury, Fury, Fury."

Tony shakes his head, unable to hide his smirk;

"No, it's not just Fury."

"Well he can't be talking about us."

"Well, he was sort of heading in that direction."

Barton narrows his focus;

"What'd you do to him Nat?"

Her mouth drops open, "Excuse me?!"

Stark lifts his hand, "It's not Natasha because Hulk wouldn't have trusted her out on the battlefield."

They group looks up when they hear footsteps, watching a doctor from SHIELD head into the room. Tony snaps when he doesn't talk fast enough;

"Well?!"

His head lowers, "Uh, your friends doing better since we performed a few procedures, but I'd like to ask Fury if we can keep him until he recovers-"

"No, I'm taking him home."

"Only because I really feel he needs trained supervision-"

"I'm taking him home."

"Mr. Stark I understand-"

"No, you don't. He's coming home with the rest of his team to recover, do _you_ understand?"

"Yes Mr. Stark. Agent Romanov? Can we borrow you for a second?"

She nods cautiously, following the gentleman off into a nearby room. He glances at her before checking his clipboard;

"Agent Romanov, what's your affiliation with Dr. Banner?"

She lowers her eyebrows suspiciously, "A friend, like the rest of the team."

"Would you consider yourself close with the doctor?"

Her eyes stay sharp;

"We get along. Why."

"I'm just wondering. Is he um, with anyone?"

"Not officially."

"Oh. So, out of the team, next to Stark, you seem to spend the most time with him."

"Maybe."

"You two stay in the same room?"

"I think your delving into a personal matter-"

"Only when I feel I have to. Please Romanov, I mean no ill will."

Her facial expression softens;

"What are you saying? I know I kill in cold blood but- I would never do him any harm."

"Maybe, unintentionally. Maybe things got carried away-"

"I didn't shoot him!"

He nods, "I know, that was Ross. The bullet was drugged to hold his body back from curing itself like it typically does. He's uncharacteristically retaining a lot of his wounds, but the smaller ones are healing slowly, which is why other less visible injuries were brought to my attention-."

"What other injuries?"

"HIPPA law ma'am."

"Screw it, we've gotten this far."

He gives her a look;

"Maybe you're used to prison, but I'm not."

She steps in front of him when he tries to leave, eyes wide when she stares him down;

"Are you still accusing me?"

"I believe I have reason to write your name down as a possible suspect for a sexual assault."

"For what!?"

He squirms when she twists his arm, stealing the paperwork from his grip as if it's nothing. Her eyes widen out of complete disgust, horror written all over her face when her mind wonders what her friend has been through;

" _Ne moye lyubov_... _Moye Vrach..._ Your lying to me."

"Would I lie about this?!"

"And you think I'm responsible?!"

He shuts his eyes when she throws him into the chair;

"It was obviously a woman because he has indents from her finger-nails all over him-"

Her eyes narrow angrily;

"You sick bastard! You really think I would do that to him!?"

"I'd ask him personally but he's been out for hours now. Not to mention his possible desire to keep you out of court."

"I didn't do it-"

"Well you're currently the only woman he has affiliations with."

"That is none of your business! Aren't there ways to find the culprit?"

He sighs, "It's difficult. Especially for a man. The only reason _I_ found out about it is because it was recent and his body hasn't healed from her attack."

"And you're sure it's evidence of an outright assault and not his battle with Blonsky."

He scoffs when he nods, "Positive."

She closes her eyes, grinding her teeth over one another with every intention of killing Timur's niece at the first chance she gets. It's no secret whose responsible for hurting her hero. Natasha selfishly keeps her mouth shut, wanting more of a 'personal' revenge then a general arrest. He leans forward, watching her jaw shift uncomfortably;

"Do you have anything you want to share with me?"

"Nothing at all. You?"

"Nothing positive."

She lowers her head, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear;

"Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor sighs when he looks at her face. Even if he didn't believe her, she's pulled off her 'false' concern rather well;

"It's, a traumatic experience. That on top of whatever Fury asked him to do...Go easy on him Romanoff. Give him some time to come around."

She nods, folding her arms;

"Just, do me a favor; Don't tell him that I know about it. And for the sake of whatever self-esteem the poor boy's got left, please don't tell the others."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Romanoff squirms when Clint grabs her shoulder;

"What happened?"

"Nothing Barton."

Stark runs behind them, mouth open wide when the red-head climbs into an aircraft;

"Red! Where are you going?"

She flips a few switches, mentally going through her checklist;

"Russia. I'll be back tomorrow."

Clint holds his head, "Again?! Natasha I don't understand...Why?!"

"To clear my conscience."

 

　


	14. Master Assassin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning: For descriptions of blood, adult situations, and murder.
> 
> What goes around, comes around.
> 
> **Thanks for the support everyone! :)

Natasha lowers her head, heels clicking against the pavement as she makes her way through Moscow. Her green eyes stay sharp, lips tight when she pushes the sunglasses up her nose. Her fingers twitch with eagerness, still undecided as to whether a quick shot to the head or slit of the throat would be most effective. She shuts her eyes just thinking about what Maya did, hate, anger, and frustration slowly build inside of her when she finally gets to the door of the small apartment.

Natasha stealthy jiggles the knob, using a pin to do the rest of the work before inviting herself inside. Romanoff shuts the door behind her after giving a quick look around. She keeps a hand in her coat pocket to feel for her pistol, sweet revenge not too far away.

The master assassin looks up at the pictures on the wall, reaffirming she's in the right place when she sees little Diana in her mother's arms. She scoffs, turning it face down to keep her heart from getting in the way. The small place looks abnormally quiet even though she continues to snoop around just because she can. She grinds her teeth after searching the small living space, careful not to leave any evidence after closing the door behind her in clear frustration.

Natasha grinds her teeth, heading down the block in an fit. She closes her eyes, hoping Maya wasn't still with Tatyanna and Timur. She rolls her eyes, stepping down an alley before whipping her cell phone out. She punches in a number, opposite hand shoved in her pocket when she glances suspiciously down the alley;

"Maria Hill? It's Romanoff. Listen, I need a favor."

" _What do you need Widow?"_

"Someone's location. Maya Shostakov? Not sure about the last name. She's Timur's niece."

" _Shostakov...Alexei's relatives?"_

"Yes."

" _Give me a second...And where are you?"_

"Does it matter?"

" _According to my records, 'Maya' was checked into the City Clinical Hospital about two nights ago. 21 Vucheticha St."_

Natasha lowers her eyebrows, "For what?"

" _Looks like some sort of radiation sickness. Is this a friend of yours?"_

Romanoff clenches her lips;

"No. Listen, I've got to go."

" _Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah."

She clicks her phone off before the agent can respond, carefully stepping out onto the street as she heads south with her hands in her pockets.

. . . . . . . .

Natasha keeps her head down as she waits at the information desk for specifics. Her hand flattens her skirt, eyes and ears alert when she uses her peripheral vision to check her surroundings. Her heart jumps into her throat, body shuddering when she hears a child scream her name excitedly;

" _Preevet_ Aunty Natalia!"

" _Shh!_ Quiet down..."

Natasha instinctively wraps a hand around the child's mouth, pulling her away from hugging her leg. She sighs after loosening her grip, running a gently hand over her light brown hair;

" _Preevet Diana_."

The girl contorts her mouth, book clutched against her chest when she tugs on Natasha's skirt;

"Is Bruce here too?"

Natasha shakes her head 'no', eyes angry at the thought;

"No, Bruce had to stay home. He doesn't feel well."

Her eyes widen, slightly afraid, "Is he sick?"

Romanoff runs a hand through her hair, "Yes. Your-...Well. Someone hurt him."

Her mouth opens, "Why?"

She shrugs, "Because some people are selfish. They don't care who they tear down in the process, as long as they get what they want. Unfortunately some people are mean and they like that prey on those who are weaker..."

"But why?"

"Because...I don't know Diana. You're too young to understand."

She closes her mouth, tears in her eyes, "Will he get better?"

Natasha bites her lower lip, running her forefinger under her eyelid to make sure her own tears haven't slipped;

"I guess. I hope."

"Will you help?"

"I'll try."

"Aunty Natalia? Are you here to help mama?"

Romanoff closes her eyes, visibly bitter over the situation and unable to give the girl more then a glance;

"I'm here to _see_ her."

Diana tugs on her skirt a second time after not receiving an 'acceptable' answer. Natasha instantly regrets looking down at her, watching her tiny eyes go wide;

"Please Aunty? You can help her right? Mommy's really sick. "

She sighs, trying to stay strong to her convictions. She practically scoffs, nauseous the more she thinks about what Maya's done to her friend;

"Yes she is."

The girl is too young to hear the sarcasm, stepping in between the red-head and the desk to capture her attention;

"And...you are smart. So you can save mommy right?"

It hurts Romanoff to ignore her, relieved when the woman calls her;

"Miss Rushman? Sorry our computers were acting up. Room 582."

Natasha nods after taking back her fake I.D. She gulps down a heavy swallow after turning around to face Tatyanna. She steps away from the desk before addressing her in Russian;

" _Mama, please. Before you say anything-"_

" _Thank you for coming Natalia. I knew you had a good heart."_

Romanoff closes her eyes after seeing Mrs. Shostakov smile, feeling Diana throw her arms around her leg. Natasha nods almost coldly, only now spotting Timur in the far corner of the lobby. She remains stern;

" _You realize the chances of her surviving are extremely slim_."

Tatyanna nods cautiously, mouthing her next sentence;

" _We didn't tell Diana about the poisoning. All she knows is that her mother is sick."_

Natasha crosses her arms, trying to 'play dumb';

" _How did she get it?"_

She shrugs _, "We're not sure."_

Diana looks up at her chin pressed against her friend;

"Please Aunty?"

Romanoff can't take it anymore, feeling her heart about to explode with her conflicting emotions. She comes to her knees, wrapping her arms around the child to hold her close. Diana plants a kiss on her cheek, arms around her neck when she rests her head on Natasha's shoulder.

The assassin rubs gently over her back, facial expression almost vague;

"I'm going to go see her. I'll be right down okay?"

"Okay."

Natasha tilts her head compassionately when they separate, using her forefinger to brush the tear from Diana's cheek.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bruce feels his head aching when he wakes up shivering. Her rubs a hand over his forehead, eyes squeezed tight when he tries to open them a little more. He's curled up tightly with his knees pulled in, recognizing the room he's in and a nice warm bed underneath his tired frame.

Banner's muscles ached from his explosion, overshadowed by the uncomfortable memories that kept replaying in his mind. He's body jolts violently when he hears a knock on the door, tugging at his damp curls when he realizes he's broken out into a cold sweat. His eyes close over the positive spirit outside his door, not in the mood for any company;

"It's Clint, you awake?"

Bruce covers his face, just wanting to hide his face in the pillow and cry. He cringes when Barton knocks a second time;

"Doc, you okay?"

The physician forces himself to sit upright, cringing when an uncomfortable tremor rolls up his spine. He slips back down and hides in his pillow. He bites his lip with his eyes closing tightly. He feels like swearing, 'smashing' and crushing everyone and everything he comes into contact with. He growls on the inside when Clint tries again;

"Dr. Banner? You've got to answer me."

He opens his mouth, closing the second he feels a lump in his throat. When his eyes flutter open, the door starts to creak.

Blue eyes stare back at him whether he wants to or not. Barton contorts his mouth when he looks him over;

"You don't look so good."

The physicist feels like screaming; _maybe someone would finally hear him._

Bruce shakes his head instead, barely whispering, "I'm fine."

Clint crosses his arms, "I don't believe you."

He exhales a quick sigh, trying hard to hold back his frustration and tears, "I'm fine. Can you please leave?"

Barton nods halfheartedly when he realizes he's caught the scientist at a bad time. He shrugs;

"You've locked yourself in here for the past 24 hours, we're just a little nervous. Are you hungry? The doctor said only liquids for you right now so, Pepper picked up a few things. I'll bring it upstairs for you if you want."

His eyes widen, "What else did they say?"

"They wouldn't tell us anything other than how to take care of you. I'd love to know what hell happened in Russia to screw you up. I mean I know about Ross...but...' he drops it, watching Banner's face change instantly, 'So do you want anything?"

He lowers his head, proving he just wanted to be left alone. His hand finds the back of his neck, 'feeling' as if Maya just threw his head against the tile. He can't help but wonder if that's the sort of ache his mother felt seconds before her death, ten times worse when her head split against the pavement. His lip quivers slightly, remembering the event as if it happened yesterday;

"No thank you."

The archer sighs, ready to open his mouth when Tony comes waltzing into the room;

"Brucey you're awake!"

Banner as far back as possible without rolling off the bed when Stark comes a little too close for his liking. Tony lowers his eyebrows;

"Don't tell me _you_ have amnesia now."

He shuts his eyes, attempting to pull his knees into his chest until his injuries start to stretch;

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone,' he voice brakes almost apologetically, 'Please."

Clint nods towards the door after getting Stark's attention, wanting to give Bruce a little space. Tony shakes his head 'no' before mouthing;

"You go ahead, let me be the bad guy. I'll be right down."

The archer shakes his head before heading out of the room, knowing it would be a bad idea to push Banner's buttons. He knew all the poor boy wanted to do was cry, wishing Natasha were around to talk to him and draw him out.

Tony leans his head forward when Bruce lowers his head away from him, mind in too much of a haze to pay attention to the antagonizing engineer;

"Brucey boy?...Buddy?...Bro?..."

Stark sighs, feeling completely defeated when he plops dramatically into the chair at his desk;

"I've never been ignored for this long. Say something. Anything."

Banner grinds his teeth, still not wanting to be bothered;

"Go away Tony."

The engineer releases a heavy sigh, "What's gotten into you? You were alright before Little Red dragged you to Russia. I even called you a few times and you were fine."

Tony crosses his ankle over his opposite knee, inviting himself to a stack of papers on his desk;

"Come on Pal; What do you need? And don't talk nonsense."

He growls, shoving a hand underneath his pillow. He just wants to sleep, wake up and find out it was just a bad dream.

"Bruce you're my best friend, I don't like seeing you this way. And neither does anybody else."

He sighs standing up just to lean over and get closer to his face;

"I know you're recovering, but I'm not letting you sleep for another two hours."

Bruce moans, trying to ignore Tony's close stance while he runs a hand through his hair. His head feels like it's about to split open, body aching when his thoughts shift to his most recent battle with Blonsky. He inhales a shuddering breath, almost slipping verbally with the name 'Betty;

"Where's B- uh, Miss Romanoff? Is she alright?"

He shrugs, "She's upset because you're upset. Don't know what you're hiding but...she's worried about you."

"Where is she?"

Tony shrugs a second time, eyes softening when he brings up the red-head, "Why? You want her? You need her?"

"No! No. I was just making sure she was okay, safe. I didn't hurt anyone right?"

"No. Just beat the living daylights out of the porcupine. So...no Romanoff?"

He runs a hand through his own thick curls, "No."

Tony lifts an eyebrow;

"You sure? Cause you can milk this, I would."

He bites his lip, trying to hide a painful tremor, "Well I'm not you."

"What? Natasha's hot. Unless you want a nice blonde-"

Bruce shivers violently, eyes screwed shut when he raises his voice;

"Stop!"

"Um. You sure? I know a few-"

"Go away!"

"Well. You're very adamant about that."

Stark contorts his mouth, startled by the reaction of his typically mild-mannered physicist. Bruce throws his hands back over his face, sleeves of his baggy top rolled down to the start of his fingers. He looks as if he's trembling to the engineer. Tony shakes his head, gently taking up a sleeve that's closer to him to tug it down;

"You're a mess. Talk to me. If Natasha was here I'd make her come in here and talk with you."

His brown eyes widen, forcing himself onto his elbows no matter how badly it hurts;

"Where is she?"

Stark lays his hand over Banner's forehead to check for a temperature;

"Nevermind, she's fine just-"

Bruce grabs at his wrist;

"Don't touch me. Is she safe?"

He shrugs, afraid to answer being that Romanoff swore him to secrecy;

"She'll be right back."

"But she's alright?"

"She's fine."

His eyes stay big, "Blonsky didn't hurt her-"

"No! Hulk wouldn't let that happen. I swear. So, Nat's still your everything huh? She's like, the only person you'll allow to touch and talk to you right now."

He sighs, watching Bruce throw his hand over his mouth with his eyes screwed shut;

"What are you thinking about Brucey? You're uncomfortable; You're in pain..."

The doctor barely nods, clenching the blanket underneath with his hand until his knuckles lose their color. Stark goes digging through the drawers, finding the medicine Pepper left out on the night table for him. Tony dumps two in his palm, waiting for Bruce to open his eyes before giving him a glass of water. Bruce makes a face when he sees the pills, sitting up reluctantly. Tony watches him lean half his weight into his hands, paying close attention to his body language with his eyes sharper than usual. Bruce catches him staring, groaning to be left alone when he forces himself to the edge of the bed. Stark reaches forward to help him upright;

"What do you need? I'll get it."

Bruce pulls from him, completely uncomfortable with being touched at all. He leans on the wall for support, hand over his mouth when he feels like throwing up. Tony snatches a small trash bin from the corner before leaving in front of his trembling friend;

"Sit down, I've got you covered."

Banner gives him a quick look before wrinkling up his tired face, slipping to his knees before he starts to gag, hacking up a nasty green liquid. The engineer hovers over him, unsure of what he can do other then just sit there and watch. He'd like to rub his back or brush the hair from his forehead if Bruce wasn't so traumatized. He'd seen Natasha do it and it seemed to calm him down, but of course, it could have just been the red-head in general that made him feel better.

Instead Tony just waits, eyes soft and compassionate while he waits for a break. He shrugs trying to lighten the mood;

"Alright, you've got to feel a little better now."

Bruce glances at him for a second, face tightening rapidly when he spits a purple-tint into the trash can. Tony wrinkles his nose;

"Is this normal?"

Banner quickly wipes the cloth over his face before shaking his head 'no'. He recognizes the taste, chemicals Ross tried to pour down his throat years ago. His body was finally rejecting whatever was shot into him back in Russia, cells slowly and gradually starting to heal themselves.

The physicist was aware of a little less pain in his stomach where he had been shot, wondering if that would be the first to heal. He felt his head throbbing, muscles tensing a little more then they had been as his eye color displays a hint of green. Bruce re-closes his eyes after Tony catches a glimpse standing up abruptly with his mouth agape;

"Brucey? You alright?"

He shakes his head 'no', "You better leave Tony...please."

Stark contorts his mouth, prepared for the worst;

"No, I'll just get my suit. We'll be fine."

He growls, low, but a little more animal-like as a warning. Practically snarling when Tony tries to touch him. The inventor widens his stare, backing up slowly while he prepares to call one of his suits to him;

"Okay...breathe...take it easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Maya holds her head when she spots a quiet figure in the corner of her hospital room, hand over her heart when she jumps;

"Oh God Natalia! You scared me dear."

Romanoff lifts an eyebrow remaining stern as ever, " _Dear? That_ is bold."

She sighs, swallowing when she cringes, "Oh please, I'm not in the mood for this."

The red-head makes her way over to the monitors, reading a file left out on the desk for herself;

"Radiation poisoning?"

Maya swallows a second time, eyes widening when she tries to look at Romanoff's;

"It's...rare."

She scoffs coldly, "I'll say. Even rarer to survive such a thing. I'm surprised you've lasted this long."

The blonde shrugs, tubes rammed uncomfortably in her arms, "I- well..."

Natasha turns her head around, taking a defensive stance at her bedside;

"Any idea how it happened?"

She huffs out a sigh, "I- Did, Bruce come with you?"

The assassin lowers her eyebrows;

"Why would he come with me."

"Well- He's always with you...right? Oh don't tell you're onto someone else already..."

" _Vrach_ Banner is the only man I'm 'onto'."

Maya tilts her head innocently, "I can't blame you. He's an attractive man. Kind, compassionate, and sensitive."

"What did you do to him."

"I beg your pardon?"

Natasha wraps a firm grip around her throat;

"You! How could you hurt him?!"

The girl squirms in her bed, eyes closing when Romanoff quickly takes the air from her for a split second;

"Romanov...wait-"

She lowers her head, tone changing when she leans both her hands on the mattress. Her green eyes widen sharply;

"You molested him! Took advantage because he was temporarily weaker then you were. Give me one good reason why should show you _any_ kind of sympathy!"

Maya softens her focus as if she's about to cry, hand over her abdomen, "Diana."

She shakes her head, "That's not good enough for me. What you did, was criminal!"

"And your killing me isn't? I'll scream..."

Natasha wraps a firm hand over her mouth, opposite hand exposing a switchblade. She rolls her tongue over her upper lip, watching Maya's eyes go big when she refreshes her memory;

"Single-handedly; I'll make it more exciting, with one hand behind my back."

The blonde shakes when she lets her go, hands clenching the sheets underneath her;

"If you hate me so much why don't you just do it."

Natasha grinds her teeth, "Because part of me thinks Bruce should have his own revenge, and that I should let the radiation take care of the rest. What did you think was going to happen when you made contact with his blood?!"

"I didn't."

"You thought about nothing but yourself! Do you even care about the effect you've had on him?! He's a wreck Maya! He won't let anyone touch him or talk to him!"

"Sucks for you."

She grinds her teeth, holding back after slapping her cheek; "Bitch! I don't understand how you could be so cruel! And selfish! Why did you do this?!"

Maya grinds her own teeth, somewhat satisfied with Natasha's reaction;

"I found him, alluring. I had hoped he felt the same way about me. But if it's any consolation, he did try to fight me through the whole thing."

"You have no idea what he's been through-"

"Well. He did try to call for your help, but he had a towel stuck over his mouth by that point. Not that you would've heard him anyway, since his voice was so weak..."

She widens her eyes, completely mortified;

"A towel? You gagged him?!"

Maya grins at the memory, coughing before she continues;

"I had to. The way he was carrying on. He acted as if I was about to kill him. Too bad you were so far away, left him alone as if you didn't care about the pain he was in. At least I was there. Did you even hear him fall?"

She lowers her eyebrows;

"You were trying to have your way with him ever since you got to the house! You didn't even know his name and you were already throwing yourself all over him."

"I wasn't- _Hmm_. Okay, typically men are a lot more bold then your precious Bruce Banner. I thought he was shy that's all. I was only trying to give him a little attention while you were away, I never meant to hurt him."

"Well you did. Physically and emotionally. As if his self-esteem wasn't battered enough-"

"Any other man would've been perfectly fine with it-"

"Bruce is different!"

"I've noticed. You're the only woman he cares about, talks about, and wants to be with."

Natasha swallows hard, exhaling a heavy sigh in pure shock, "...He said that?"

Maya licks her upper lip, taking a minute to breathe;

"If it's any consolation; he told me that he was 'in love with you' and 'only you'. He cried for you when I did what I did, after 'Betty' whoever she is...you really mean a lot to him Natasha. Bruce really wanted to be loyal to you. It's sort of ironic he cursed himself for what happened. I just let him cry. Told him no one would hear him no matter how loud he tried to scream."

"How could you not correct him!? The whole thing was your fault! You forced him to do it!"

"I'd like to think his body thought otherwise-"

"You and I both understand how that works so don't give me shit! Besides, he was already injured, in pain, and struggling with the drugs Ross shot into him! He couldn't have possibly found _any_ hint pleasure in what you did even if he wanted to!"

"Well I've never been told 'no'. Bruce was a first."

"And you couldn't respect that?! He's so fragile Maya, and you just crush him like his feelings didn't even matter! You treated him like an object, no different from Ross or anyone else he's ever encountered! And you don't even care!"

Romanoff shakes her head, tear escaping down the corner of her eye before she wipes it away abruptly and tries to remain tough even if she's dying to cry. She rolls her eyes, growling when Maya continues;

"I got angry when he tried to fight me. That's the only reason I retaliated and fought back. I'll admit I wasn't very kind or gentle after I threw him to the ground. I'm surprised his head didn't split open-"

Natasha grits her teeth after shoving a cloth over her nose and mouth, quickly drawing her knife into the fist of her same hand when she scars the side of her neck. She swallows, realizing she successfully split a major artery in all her rage when the blood splatters on the clean white walls.

Romanoff flips the switch off on her oxygen before heading for the sink to rinse off her weapon, leaving Maya screaming as much as she can.

Natasha turns her back to the woman in cold blood,. Grinding her teeth when she's somewhat unsatisfied with how long it's taking for her to stop breathing. Her eyebrows lowered when she mumbles, careful to clean her evidence in 'Black Widow mode';

"Sorry ' _Dear'_ , but there's no point. No one will hear you no matter how loud you scream. I'll make sure Tatyanna takes care of Diana. I'd put you out of your misery but I figure you deserve to get a taste of your own medicine. Put in a good word for me when you get to hell will you?"

_...Karma's a bitch._


	15. Let it Go

"I made you something."

Bruce glanced up from his bed to see the red head, pushing up to his elbows with a slight groan. His body ached from the explosion, sore from his latest run.

Natasha blinked her hazel eyes in a mental fog and left the tray of warm potatoes and mixed vegetables on the table beside his bed. She swung her arms before settling in the chair nearby, bruised and battered from the mission in her sweatshirt and yoga pants;

"The hulk played well in case you're wondering."

He nodded in response, running a hand through his messy curls;

"I'm glad."

He reached for his utensil, far too hungry to give Romanoff more then a quick glance before placing a forkful into his mouth. Banner closed his eyes when he swallowed, faded memories of his alter ego smashing through solid metal with the faint echo of roars in the background. The physicist took another bite before addressing the silence that ensued between the couple;

"How did you fair?"

She shrugged, crossing her knees with a small and subtle grin. His voice was softer and much more like the Banner she knew and admired,

"I'm solid Vrach, don't worry about me. The mission was successful, that's all that matters."

His fork tossed aside the spinach while he chewed at his preferred carrots, too sick for the dark color green. He nodded silently, content to be in her company and to have a moment of peace. She stood up once he yawned and crossed her arms while she watched his eyes close, most likely for his fourth hour of sleep. Natasha contorted her mouth, tentatively pressing her lips against his cheek before leaving the room to let her friend rest.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"He lives!"

Tony lifted his arms after the sarcastic comment, eyes on the physicist while he paced into the living room of the tower to find the rest of the team. Bruce grinned in response to Stark, not sure of how he arrived there though happy to be home. Steve and Thor stayed busy with their cards while Darcy flipped through the news stations to entertain herself with the battle footage.

Romanoff sipped her coffee casually at the island in the center of the kitchen, and watched while Pepper scribbled at her paperwork.

Bruce slid onto the stool beside the red head, folding his hands while her delicate fingers slid a mug his way.

Bruce glanced down at it and back towards Natasha who shrugged;

"It's Chai. No sugar."

He nodded, holding the warm cup between his hands;

"Thanks."

Thor glanced over his shoulder, rubbing his arm after Clint gave it a quick punch and sat across from Banner;

"So Doc, when you're up to it, my shoulder blade needs an adjustment. It got all screwed up in the battle."

Bruce nodded after sipping his tea, standing to move behind Barton. He gently laid his fingers over Clints shoulder blade and pressed;

"Yeah it's out of place. Hold the table it might hurt a little."

The archer clenched his jaw and shut his eyes over the action, inhaling through his teeth. Bruce paused with an eyebrow lifted;

"You alright?"

He mumbled, "Yeah great. Just get it over with."

Tony covered his mouth and chuckled;

"You're a big mouth Robin Hood, all talk-"

"Tony!"

Both pepper and Steve snapped toward the engineer in unison and shook their heads over his mouth. He lifted his arms in surrender;

"What? It's true. Barton can't handle the Hulk throwing him around a bit-"

natashas eyes fixated on the engineer before throwing a punch against his bicep.

"Ow! What-?"

"Just shut up."

She snapped through her teeth, protecting Banner from knowing about the affair.

It was true, the hulks rampage had effected half the team that mission. Accidentally thrashing Clint, Thor and Rogers. Good thing Natasha had been there to calm him in his rage. The green giant responded remorsefully, as if he finally had become aware of his own strength and calmed himself almost instantly. Natasha knew it was best to keep this from Banner, despite Starks being completely entertained by his friends alter ego.

Bruce hardly blinked over the conversation as he worked, too focused on his patient to pay Tony much attention. Clint sighed in relief over the adjustment and rotated his shoulder;

"Thanks man. That's much better."

Bruce nodded, happy to be of some assistance to his team;

"You're welcome."

Tony rubbed his sore arm, raising his voice seconds later; "So whose up for happy hour at Parrot's Paradise?"

Darcy raised her hand from the living room, in unison with half of the team.

"Woah. I finally got everyone to agree with me."

Natasha smirked sarcastically; "Congratulations Stark, I guess you've upgraded from the team bastard to the team's leading asshole."

"-And I was about to offer to pay for your drink."

Bruce rubbed his neck, speaking up hesitantly; "Actually. Natasha, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tonight."

Rogers froze in his movement, watching both Jane and Maria lower each newspapers from the corner. Time froze while banners cheeks turned red and Natasha stared blankly.

The assassin spoke softly in reply, vague as if she were giving the weather report and sipped her coffee. She couldn't deny that inside she felt a smile, content to hear her friend back to his normal self though hesitant to admit her feelings externally in front of the team. But Bruce deserved an answer, if not more then Tony deserved the spite,

"Sure Doc, I'll meet you at 7:00."


End file.
